


Angel's Salvation

by AkizaDragonBane



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Aerith Gainsborough - Freeform, Cloud Strife - Freeform, F/M, Final Fantasy VII Remake, Gen, I'm still trying tags, Multi, Other, Reno - Freeform, Rude - Freeform, Slow Burn, Tseng - Freeform, Tseng/Reader - Freeform, Zack Fair - Freeform, reader/various - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 55,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkizaDragonBane/pseuds/AkizaDragonBane
Summary: Not everyone is blessed with importance by Destiny. Some are left to rot to the wayside. Abadonded to turn to dust and fade away. But when Destiny's plan is tossed aside all those left behind are given a chance to steal center stage. Now will a forgotten one take their chance?(Aerith's Sister! Reader x Various)I made one shots I really enjoyed writing and figured they'd make a good story. So here we go!
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Reader, Genesis Rhapsodos/Reader, Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader, Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	1. Bonds and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where all stories begin; A quarter of the way through.

**Reader's P.O.V.**

  
"I'll only be gone for a little while." I hear daddy's voice muffled through the door. I don't think him and Mommy know I'm awake.

"There's no guarantee you'll come back." Mommy's voice calls out. She sounds sad and upset. She always sounds upset when her and Daddy talk alone.

"I will, I promise." I hear the sound of foot steps and race back to bed. Hiding under the covers before daddy opens my door. He steps inside and sits on the bed.

"Hey," He whispers and I keep pretending to sleep, "Don't think I didn't hear those little feet running away now Y/n." Daddy chuckles and I pout before opening an eye.

"I thought I was quiet." I whisper pouting at being caught. He chuckles and shakes his head before ruffling my hair.

"Your getting better at sneaking everyday. Soon your momma won't be able to find you." He teases and I sit up throwing out my arms. Making grabbing hands at him so he'll give me a hug. He does and we sit like that for awhile.

"Y/n. Daddy's going to have to go away for awhile." He says and I look up at him. His eyes are just like mine. That's what Daddy always says.

"Is that what made Mommy mad?" He sighs and nods his head.

"Your Momma and I are just upset that I have to go away for awhile. But I'll be back for you two." I raise a hand and hold out my pinkie.

"Promise?" He chuckles and reaches out with his pinkie. Crossing his with mine.

"It's a promise little star." Daddy kisses my head and I giggle. He moves a bit before taking off his special necklace. It had his special materia in it. Daddy puts it in my hand and lets me play with it. It's a bunch of small gray metal bars made to cross each other to form a four point star. With Daddy's special red materia in the middle of it.

"You know this is daddy's special materia right?" I nod quickly. Mommy always talks about how I shouldn't play with Daddy's necklace. I cant help playing with it in my hands, I'm so excited. The materia is super special and she doesn't want me to break it. 

"Good," He takes the cord and puts it around my neck clipping it into place, "I want you to keep this safe for me while I'm away, okay. It's a big responsibility." I awe at the shiny necklace and nod.

"I'll keep it safe daddy!" I shout as I proudly make my promise. He smiles at me and messes with my hair again.

"I know you will." He says and lays me down and tucking me into bed.

"Goodnight my little star." Daddy whispers to me. 

"Goodnight Daddy." I whisper back and he smiles at me. Daddy kisses my forehead before getting up leaving me alone. I snuggle in my blankets and close my eyes. Hands holding the star tightly. Before drifting back off too sleep.

**TimeSkip**

  
Momma went back to the train station. She's been going there a lot lately. She's been sad ever since Daddy went away. She doesn't spend much time with me anymore. I've tried to make her happy, but she just gets upset with me. She just tells me to go play somewhere else. Eventually I just stopped trying and started exploring.

I kick the stone and let it skip down the dusty road. I've just been kicking stones for a while. Looking around I try to find my stone. Pausing when I see I'm pretty far out of town. Smiling I reach into my shirt where I've been keeping Daddy's necklace safe. Letting it lie on my chest. Grinning I go back to looking for my stone. It's not really special, but it was smooth and good for kicking. Following where I remember kicking it I stumble. Slipping and sliding down the hill a fair bit. Skidding as I go and yelping at a sudden drop. I don't fall far when I land, but boy did that sting. Oops, I really messed up my pants and shirt. They're both pretty ripped up and dirty now. At least my heavy boots didn't get too messed up.

Dusting myself off I look to where I fell. It's not a big fall at all. Just kind of annoying to know it's sloped there. Okay, I'll just climb my way back up. Stretch and grab the rock and lift my leg. Find a stable spot and Pull!

"Oof, I need to learn to climb better. There's so many walls here." I mumble before getting up and heading back up the path. The sky above is starting to dark. That means I should start heading home. I don't want to give Momma more reasons to worry then she already has.

I skip through town with no one looking at me twice. I've become very good at dancing past unnoticed. Just like Daddy said I would would be able to do. No one has a reason to interact with me after all. I pass through the tunnel when it's dark. I hope Momma doesn't get too worried. Stopping I look up when I bump into someone. Bouncing back a few feet.

"Oh hello." I greet looking up at a pale man in a suit. He has a weird dot on his forehead. Black and kind of shiny hair pulled back in a poney tail. It sways when he tilts his once he sees me.

"Hello, are you lost?" He ask and I hum shaking my head.

"No I'm just heading home." He makes a face at that. His eyes narrow at me.

"Home?" He ask and I nod,

"Yup, it's getting dark and I don't want my Momma to worry." He looks down before he hums. Stepping to the side. Letting me pass by him. I stop and smile at him.

"Thank you," I chirp and wave, "Goodnight Mister." Turning away I start to head home.

"Your welcome," He calls after me, "Hey." I stop and turn around. Looking at him curious as to why he keeps talking. He raises a hand to his chest and points.

"You should tuck that under your shirt." He says and I look down. Jumping when I see I forgot to hide Daddy's necklace. Grabbing it I put it back and smile at him.

"Thank you!" I cheer and he nods. Turning away I run back home. Leaving the kind suited man behind me.

I walk up to the door. Knocking on it and waiting for Momma to let me in. The door opens and a very different face meets me. It's really strange and I pause. I have to look down to meet her eyes. 

"Um hello?" I wave and see her eyes widen before disappearing inside. The door opening wider to show off Momma. She looks at me almost angry at first before calming down.

"Y/n, why are you out so late? Get inside." She waves me inside and I slip past. Momma closes the door behind me. I reach down and start taking off my boots.

"Y/n how did you get so dirty?" Momma sounds exhausted with me.

"I'm sorry Momma I fell." I put my boots away beside the door. Wondering if I should ask about the girl.

"Momma?" I jump when I look on the stairs. Seeing the same little girl hidden by the banister. She has brown hair and big shiny blue eyes. She's so pretty~

"Oh hello, again?" I wave at her again only for Momma to bat my hand down.

"Y/n this is Aerith. She'll be staying with us from now on. Be kind." She scolds and I nod slowly. I didn't mean to come off mean. I put my hand back down and smile instead. I wonder where Momma found her?

"Y/n go clean up. Then get yourself to bed." I nod and start to head upstairs only to stop. She's still cowering there. I can't really, get past. Momma notices and moves me aside. Holding out a hand to let the quiet girl bolt to her. Something funny twist in my chest at that. Shaking it off I go upstairs to bathe and sleep like I'm told.

**TimeSkip**

  
I'm walking through the town and stop on the way just out of town. Today feels like it's one of those days. I've decided I'm gonna go visit the next sector over. Maybe play with some of the sector seven kids.

"Um Y/n." I jump and spin a bit shocked. That sounded like Aerith. My eyes stop on her hiding figure. I tilt my head at a loss as to why she's here. Momma doesn't let her out further then the garden. How did she sneak all the way here?

"Uh," I look around and decide we're too close to town. Someone who might tell Momma could see us here. Reaching out a hand I gesture for Aerith to grab it.

"If you wanna talk come on. We need somewhere, safer." She looks at my hand before carefuly taking it. Like she's afraid I'm going to do something to her. I watch the town as I pull her away. Making sure no one sees us make our escape. Before ducking behind some debris a bit away. I check and see we're all alone.

"Okay, coast is clear. So," I stop and sit crossed legged, "What's up?"

She sits on her knees and plays with her dress. Not saying anything for a while. But she has to say something. After all she's talking to me. It's been five months since she showed up. But she hasn't talked to me once. Not anything I'd count anyways. Having table manners and saying goodnight and good morning don't add to the score here.

"You leave a lot." I slowly nod my head wondering if that was a question. It didn't sound like it would be a question. But she also sounded super unsure.

"What is it you it do? Whenever you leave, I mean." I settle back on my hands and think about it.

"Try to have fun I guess." I shrug and she gives me a funny look.

"It's true, I just think it's fun to explore the areas around here and the next sector. Sometimes I play with the other kids." She lights up at the last part.

"The next sector? You know how to get that far away?" I nod slowly, she isn't gonna ask me to take her is she? I watch those big baby eyes shine. No, she's absolutely gonna ask me to take her. Is it safe enough for Aerith though?

"Can you take me? You were gonna go there today anyways right?!" She practically begs and I pause. Wait how does she know that? Nevermind.

"I don't know Aerith the path I know isn't the safest thing around."

"I'll be careful." She promises without a moment's hesitation.

"I don't doubt that, but if bad luck strikes and something happens. Momma would kill me if there's so much as a scratch on you. That and your, so _small_." I look her over and see she's almost half my size. I don't know how much younger then me Aerith is, but it feels like a lot. Could she even make the jumps needed to get through?

"Please Y/n, If anything starts to go bad you can drag me back. I won't complain, I promise!" I feel like I'm being used here. Sighing I think about for a bit. I guess being locked up with just Momma has made her a bit stir crazy or something. What could be the harm in letting her attempt to tag along just once?

"Ok," she lights up but I hold my hands, "But I get the final say if we turn back alright." She nods quickly and we get up. I take her hand and walk into one of the side tunnel's. Not giving her any real chance to really see wall market. I lead her into the rubble filled room. Guiding her through the tricky maze. Picking Aerith up on some occasions to help her up certain ledges. Until we get to the branch path where I lead her out. Right into the next sector. Which so happens to have a play ground where other kids are playing. Aerith stares wide eyed. Clinging to me probably intimidated by all the activity. If she was just gonna be afraid I wouldn't have brought her here. I could have taken her somewhere else.

"We can go back if you want Aerith. You know the way here now. You can come another time when your feeling up to it." I pat her hair and she nods. Even if I have to walk her back I've got plenty of time. 

"O-Okay." She says and I lead her back and away. Feeling a sharp wind pass my ears. It sends chills up my spine, and suddenly I feel **very** uncomfortable. Looking down at Aerith I see her shake. She latches onto my arm with a frown. I don't know what **that** was, but I need to get Aerith out of here now.

"W-Woah!" She flails a bit as I pick her up. Holding her to my side. I make an escape back into the tunnel. Grabbing ladders and sliding down. Managing to make good distance in before my strength starts to fail me. Gently putting her down before I end up dropping her.

"Y/n, are you, okay?" Aerith ask looking concerned. I nod my head panting a bit. Thankfully not being harassed by that whispering wind.

"Yeah, just, I just got a bit spooked." She takes my hand and tries to pull me along.

"Let's go home for now, okay." I nod as we make our way back. We are about exit the tunnel when I stop. My head is really hurting all of a sudden. 

"Y/n are you sure your okay?" We sit down I can't control how feverish I feel. My hands are shaking and I'm sweating pretty bad. I really wish I had some water too.

"Your pale." She says and brushes some dirty blonde strands out of my face. I focus on my hands squeezing them. Just breath, just like when I'd have a nightmare. Breath and think of happy things. Like Daddy always said.

Exploring, I like exploring and finding new ways to get around. I like my Momma, I like Chocobos, and I like my Daddy. Reaching up I grasp the necklace through my shirt. I don't know how long passes before I can speak.

"Aerith," I gasp a bit more, "Why don't you go home ahead of me?"

"But-" I wave a tired fist.

"I'll be fine, but I'm gonna be stuck like this for awhile. Head home before Momma notices something's off." She slowly nods and I watch her run off. That's good. Now if only I could figure out why I feel so terrible all of a sudden. I have a terrible headache and I feel like I'm gonna throw up. I'm really glad Aerith ran ahead. I don't think she'd wanna see that. _Uh oh._

**TimeSkip**

  
I stumble through the sleeping town. After throwing up just about everything I had in my stomach. I started feel a bit better. The chilling night air cooling my fever. Just have to make it home, and then I can lie down for a bit. I stop when I hear something crunch ahead of me. Aerith didn't wait for me did she? We're gonna be in so much trouble. Just then a familiar face in a suit walks up. He stops when he sees me.

"Oh hello again." My voice is burned from all the throwing up. He walks over to me with a nod. Stopping he stares a bit.

"You seem ill." I take a deep breath and give a bit of a nod. I'm probably as pale as he looks. Which I guess is fine for him, but for me-

"Yeah, I was fine earlier, but I got really sick all of a sudden. Just trying to make it home now." I try and give a smile to the familiar stranger.

"Unfortunate, I assume your heading back to your Mother and Aerith then." I pause when he mentions Aerith and I tilt my head.

"You know Aerith?" My groggy mind pauses. Wait he just came from home right? "She made it back okay then."

"She was fine when I saw her; Though your need to say that is, concerning." I shake my head and kind of laugh.

"No, no she's fine nothing happened. She just-" He sighs and kneels in front of me.

"If you are worried about your mother. There is no need. I assure I won't share your secrets with her." He says it really nicely. He kind of reminds me of daddy. He has that weird feeling of being trusty worthy too. I frown still and think about it.

Nodding slowly I explain, "Aerith wanted to explore so I took her outside of town. Nothing bad happened, all the new stuff freightened her, I got sick on the way back. Just outside of town so I sent her home. That's all." He hums and nods slightly.

"I see, you kept her quite safe then." He says it in a kind of happy tone. Like Daddy would when I showed him a trick. I almost feel proud at that. Giving all I can, I manage to nod with a big grin.

"I tried," my smile falters and Momma enters my thoughts, "Don't think momma's gonna see it that way though." My voice cracks at that part. He turns his head and hums. Reaching for me he places a gloved hand on my head. It's kind of heavy, but it feels nice. Just like when Daddy would pet my hair.

"Perhaps, but it sounds to me you did a job well done." He gives me a small smile.

"I don't know how much of good job it was. I left her alone." He nods a bit before standing back up.

"True, but you are a child yourself. There's only so much you can be expected to do." He holds out a hand to me. I take it feeling really tired. He starts to guide me home. Leading me through the rest of the tunnel. Helping along all the way to the door. He knocks and a few moments pass. Before Momma barely opens the door. When she sees the man she tries to close door, but he catches it with his hand.

"Haven't you caused enough trouble?" I tilt my head confused what trouble? He seems super nice to me. Momma already sounds super angry. Did Aerith tell her what happened?

"Your distain is well deserved Mrs. Gainsborough. But it would seem you've forgotten someone." He gently pulls me forward. Momma looks at me first confused then angry.

"How-" She shakes her head opening the door more.

"Y/n, get inside, now." I wince at Momma's tone. I nod carefully letting go of the man's hand. Before finally heading inside. Feeling bad for not telling the kind man goodbye. I turn around seeing him watching me. I wave to him and see him smile. Before I turn away and sit at the table just feeling exhausted. Momma finally closes the door. Turning to me and looking me over. She sighs and rubs her forehead.

"Y/n, what do you have to say for yourself?" She crosses her arms and glares at me.

"Momma?" I don't feel good enough to be yelled at right now.

"What were you doing with that man? Were you the reason he knew Aerith was here?" I shake my head slowly. Not wanting to make myself throw up anymore.

"No Momma, I just ran into him coming home. I don't even know his name." I quietly whine too tired for this. I miss Daddy, Momma wasn't as mean when he was around. She just shakes her head.

"Is that really it? You've never met that man before this night?" I look up as my mind goes back to the night I met Aerith. I did run into him in the tunnel that night. He seemed suspicious when I said I was heading home.

"No Momma," I don't know why I lied. Something hurts in my chest. While Momma stares me down. She finally gives up and waves at me.

"Fine just, just go to bed." I frown and try to ask Momma for help. My head's only starting to feel worse again. That horrible fever feeling that had gotten better. Comes back now in the warmth of the house.

"Momma-"

"I don't want to hear it. Y/n, go to your room. We'll talk about this again in the morning." She cuts me off still sounding angry as she goes to the kitchen. The thought of the kitchen and by proxy food. Makes feel hungry and more sick at the same time.

"Mom?" We turn to see Aerith hiding behind the banister again. She looks at me and back to Momma.

"Y/n doesn't look good. Do you think she's sick?" She tries to sound innocent, but her words make Momma stop. She leaves the kitchen and comes over to me. Putting a hand on my head. Checking my tempeture and actually _looking_ at me.

"You are pale, how bad is it?" That thing in my chest twist worse. I don't like how it makes me feel.

"I threw up a lot." She raises a brow at that. Sighing before going back to the kitchen. Getting medicine and water which she gives to me.

"Take this," Momma says before going to Aerith, "I'll deal with it after we get you to bed alright Aerith." She cooes at the smaller girl. Taking her hand and leading her upstairs. My grip on my cup tightens uncontrollably. I put the medicine in my mouth and wash it down. Waiting in the chair nursing the water. Just waiting for Momma to come back down.

She does come down a bit later. I had started to doubt she was coming back. Going back to the kitchen. I watch Momma grab some things and turn the stove on. Lifting my legs I curl into a ball. Just waiting as the air fills with a warm scent. Eventually Momma comes back and puts a bowl on the table.

"Eat this, slowly, it will settle you down. Then wash up and head to bed. The best thing you can do is get a good night's rest now." She says before turning away and heading upstairs. I assume to go to bed herself. I look in the bowl and see it's chicken soup. It looks really good. Especially to my empty stomach.

I slowly start to eat it and it feels good in my stomach. I sit there alone until I finish my soup. Putting it in the sink and washing up. Putting the bowl and spoon away. Before heading upstairs and going to bed. I curl on my bed trying to sleep. Not washing up like I should have. I'm too worn out for it. Failing as I keep burning up.

Groaning I get up and open my window. Letting the chilled air flood my room, and suck away the heat. It makes me feel much better. So I lay back down and curl up. Hands reaching up and taking my necklace in hand. Letting it's weight soothe me to finally sleep.

**TimeSkip**

  
"Y/n, Y/n," I groan when someone tries to wakes me up. "It's morning." Forcing myself awake I roll over. Looking to see it's Aerith who woke me up.

"Morning." Aerith chirps at me.

"Feeling any better?" I pause and focus on how I'm feeling. It doesn't hurt as bad as yesterday.

"Yeah. I am." I mumble and she smiles. She must have felt guilty since last night.

"Mom wants you down stairs." I nod and move to get dressed for today. Washing up for the today and dressing. While Aerith races down stairs for breakfast I guess. I head down stairs and sit at the table. Momma puts food out in front of us. We eat quietly having our fill.

"Aerith why don't you get a head start on the garden today?" Momma says and Aerith nods. Getting up from the table and going outside. Leaving momma and I alone in silence.

"Y/n." I perk at her cold tone. What did I do this morning? I just woke up, unless this about yesterday.

"Yes?" She puts her utensil down and looks at me.

"If you **ever** see that man again. You are not to interact with him." She orders and I pause confused. He seemed so nice to me both times.

"Momma what happened? Did he do something bad?" She sighs and picks up the dirty plates and utensils.

"He's a dangerous man, that's all you need to know." She says sounding dead inside. Leaving me alone with nothing to do.

"If you still feel sick go to bed." She says and I nod. Quietly going upstairs and crawling back in bed. Going back to clutching Daddy's necklace in my hands, and ignoring the laughter of Aerith outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reader's appearance is fixed for awhile.


	2. Chap 2: Haunted Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does everyone keep counting on the child to be the adult?!

_This has a few months time skip_

** Reader's P.O.V. **

  
I twirl my knife in my hand. Ma doesn't need to know I have it. She'd be furious. I think it's perfectly reasonable though. Lots of things a knife is useful for around the slums.

"Y/n." I look up to see Aerith limping towards me from where her and other kids were playing. Two others race up beside her looking concerned. Sighing I hop off my box and kneel. Lifting Aerith's skirt to see how bad it is this time.

"It's just a scratch, nothing to bad." I reach in my pocket and pull out my cure materia. Well, it isn't **my** cure materia. It's technically still the shop keep's, he just, _misplaced_ it. Casting cure I make the barely bleeding scratch fade away. Not even leaving a pale line behind. She puts down her skirt and smiles at me.

"Thank you." She nods to me and backs away. The other two show me their own small wounds. I spend my slowly growing pool of Mana to heal them. They cheer and then drag Aerith back off to play. She's become the main core of attention to all the boys in town. They adore her adorable looks and kind comments, and the fierceness she's developing.

I sigh and put the martia away. I need a bangle, or something to use it properly. I settle back down tired and more then a little annoyed. Aerith has gotten way more bold since I took her over to that park. She keeps getting hurt now. It's only dents and scratches, but Ma instantly put the heat on me.

Though I'd also get into trouble if she knew I stole that cure materia. Even if I explained it was for Aerith's sake. I'm always losing when it comes to these two. Really it's just not fair.

"Found you!" I turn my head and watch one kid jump out after being found. They're playing hide and seek then. I see all the kids cheer together. Only one of the boys stops and looks around.

"Hey where's Aerith?" I bolt into a stand and storm over.

"What do you mean, 'Where's Aerith?'" I hiss feeling over come with this sickening dread. The smaller kids cower including the boy. The three other kids my size raise their hands.

"Y/n calm down. I'm sure she's fine. We can find her." One of them try to explain and I shake my head. Shoving past everyone and crawling to the back. None of them understand what it means if something happens to her. I jump down the ledges and keep searching for Aerith. Hoping no monsters get attracted to the little kid all alone.

"I'm here." My head bolts up as Aerith's voice rings out. How far in did she go? I keep going until I reach the circle area at the end of path.

"Aerith." I call and hear something move. Looking I see Aerith curled up in a ball. She's crying and I walk over. Kneeling down and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Aerith, found you." She jumps raising her head. She sniffles and hugs me. I sigh and pick her up again. Carrying her back to the fence. Waiting just outside until she calms down. Then I put her down and we crawl back into the hideout. Petting her hair once we stand up again.

"Let's go home, it's time for lunch." She nods and takes my hand. I lead her through the town. We enter the tunnel and pause when we see someone stood there. Aerith hides behind me when she sees the stranger in the suit. He turns his head when he hears us. This isn't the same guy from before. He's much older having gray streaks in his brown hair. He's also got a strange, metal arm? He stands straight instead of leaning against the wall now.

"Go away!" Aerith cries clinging to my back now. He raises his hands in a weird shrug.

"Now, now there's no need to be freightened Aerith. I'm not here to hurt you." He assures and he looks at me. Raising a brow when we make eye contact.

"And hello to you as well." He nods to me and I frown.

"Hi, is there something you need?" He hums and kneels down. Becoming eye level with me.

"Well little one, Aerith is very important to us." I feel confused but slowly nod. I still don't know why the last man was called bad. Ma doesn't tell me anything about Aerith, that man, or that night. She doesn't really tell me anything anymore besides ' _go to bed_ ,' ' _eat_ ,' and ' _watch out for Aerith._ '

"We just want to keep her safe. You know how dangerous the slums can be after all." I nod a bit quicker. That's true at least. But-

"True, but you don't seem to be doing a very good job." He lifts his head and looks a bit suprised.

"Oh?" I nod a lot more firmly.

"Yeah, your supposed to keep her safe, but she seems scared of you. If your doing it right she shouldn't be." He pauses and chuckles a bit before nodding.

"That's a fair assessment. Your quite keen aren't you?" He says through his light laughter. I puff up a bit out of pride. It's like what the other guy said to me.

"You sound like quite the experienced defender." He says and turns his attention to Aerith. Humming he reaches up and strokes his chin. It looks funny without a beard.

"Aerith," he calls before opening his eyes an putting his hand back down, "how about we make a deal?" She turns her head a bit. Peaking out from behind me curiously.

"A deal?" He nods and reaches in his jacket pulling out a braclet.

"Your friend is very good at keeping you safe. That much is clear." I feel Aerith nod slowly.

"She's not my friend," Aerith squeaks and he raises a brow, "she's my sister."

He hums and smiles at that, "My apologies Aerith. Your sister is very good at keeping you safe, right?" Aerith nods again. I also feel a bit better if not kinda weird about the sister thing.

"We need to check on you at least every now and then. It's our job, but if we come to an agreement. I can lessen those visits. Would you like that?" Aerith seems to think about it. Before nodding really quickly.

"Good, though if that happens it's going to depend on you." He puts his attention back on me.

"Me?" He nods before holding out the braclet. Closer I can see it's not just a normal braclet. It's a bangle! The only other ones I've seen are kept by the shop keep. Though none of them are thin and bronze like this one.

"Your very good at keeping Aerith safe. If you agree to work with us to make you even better at it. We can have a piece of mind that would mean less visits from us. You can consider this, a peace offering." I reach out and take the bangle. Putting it on I see it fits if I put it higher on my arm. There are slots in it too. Meaning it could hold materia!

"I wouldn't mind, but that's up to Aerith and Ma in the end." I mumble before looking at the man.

"I'm not supposed to even talk to you right now. That's what Ma says." I explain and he nods his head. Well she said ' _that man_ ' and never mentioned anyone else. So I guess I can talk to _this_ man, but I know Ma wouldn't like it either.

"I understand," He stands back up and moves out of the path, "We will see what we can do about convincing your mother. Now, I think I've kept you two from your lunch long enough." We nod and I lead Aerith past the suit. Taking her home and leaving the man behind for today. Weird, that's two people I forgot to ask names.

**TimeSkip**

  
"Did you mean it?" Aerith whispers and I hum. Not understanding what she's asking.

"You mean about the deal?" She adds and I shrug.

"Yeah, I do that anyway, I don't see why it shouldn't do some good. Those guys showing up always upsets you and Ma." Though I don't understand why at all. They both seemed very nice to me. Aerith nods and gives me a hug.

"Ok, thank you. Good night." She leaves my room. Closing my door on her way out. Sighing I pull daddy's necklace out from my shirt. Watching the summon materia softly glow through the gaps. Would Daddy be proud of me helping out? I stare at it for a bit before moving to lay down. It's best to get as much sleep as possible. Tommorow is a new day.

.....

_*Click*. *Click*_

....

_*Click* *Click*_

....

I open an eye at another round of soft thuds. Looking at my window I see a small pebble bound off it. Whose throwing pebbles at my window this late at night? Turning my head I look at my clock. I only fell asleep for about two hours. The clicking happens a few more times and I sigh. Throwing on my socks and shoes. I toss on my jacket last. Climbing on to my bed I open my window. Thankfully not getting hit by any pebbles. Leaning out of it I look down to see two of the other older kids, Jules and Lizzie I think. They wave at me trying to call me down. What in the world?

Slipping back inside I make sure to stop and put my new bangle on. Slotting in my cure materia before sneaking out my room. Even grabbing my knife and hiding it on me. Avoiding everything that could make noise I go upstairs. Escaping out into the balcony. I jump on to the railing and slowly climb down the vines outside the house.

Only letting out a small grunt when I hit the ground. Sneaking my way to the pair. We go to the garden to talk. They seem really scared for some reason.

"Y/n we need your help, we're in so much trouble!" One of the girls whisper yells at me.

"Help with what?" The other girl jumps forward.

"So a bunch of the boys got in a fight over Aerith. Jacob and another boy really it into it after you two left." She gives a hushed explanation.

"Yeah and the other kid said Jacob's too chicken for Aerith. So Jacob said he'd prove he wasn't chicken." I sigh and shake my head. What in the world did this idiot do?

"He's gone to that train graveyard in Sector 7! It's supposed to be haunted and he said he'd come back with something from there to prove it. But he left after lunch, and he's not back. We're all super worried." She finishes and the other speaks up right after.

"And no one is brave enough to go. Even if they knew how, and no one else does. Just you and him." I sigh and shake my head.

"Fine i'll try, but he's done something super dumb. If he's dead I can't help that." They gasp not happy with my words. I turn away and start my track to the sector 7. Despite my words I really do hope he's okay.

**TimeSkip**

  
"I'm shocked I didn't find that idiot on the way here." I really expected to run into him half way through. Chickening out of his bet. Curled up and rocking himself while sobbing. I've even thought about how this could be some elaborate trick. If that's the case I'm gonna lose my mind.

Escaping the sewers I enter the graveyard. Goddess it is insanely creepy here. There's something twisting horribly in my stomach. I really shouldn't have come here.

"Let's make this quick." I doubt he ran too deep into the graveyard. Making my way I sneak through. I'm not really sure why, but it feels like I should be cautious here. I get pretty deep in and hear _giggling_. Is that him? Is he really laughing right now?! More laughing fills the air and I shiver. No, that's not him. That sounds like mutiple people and it's girlish.

All my hair is standing on end. It feels like I'm being watched. I need to grab the idiot and fast. Starting to climb some of the trains. I hear a familiar voice.

"Help." It's not very loud, but I hear him. Following the call I eventually see him. He's buried under some rusted iron infastructure. I slide down the closest ladder. Making my way to him.

"How did this happen moron?" I hiss quietly and he lifts his head. He opens his mouth and I clamp a hand over it.

"Don't yell here. Stay quiet." I order and once he nods I remove my hand. Looking at the bars I try to figure out how I'm gonna get him out. I don't have the physical strength for this. I can't get him out on my own, I need help.  
  
_'Then ask little one.'_ I jump when this deep rumbling fills my head. Who in the world said that!? I feel this slight burning on my chest. Reaching I pull out my necklace. Eyes going wide when I see the summon materia is glowing, and the metal around it is seems to be heating up too.

Is the summon materia activiating? Did that voice belong to you? It pulses with a bit more light before diming down again. If it is you, can you _please_ help me? I grip the necklace tightly in my hand even though it burns. That burning spreads through my hand. I grasp my hand with my other one. The burning moves to it and spreads down my arms.

_'Lift it now with what I've given.'_ It rumbles in my head again. Dropping the necklace I grab the bar on top of him.

"Try and crawl out." I order to him and he nods. I put everything I have into lifting it up. Managing to get it to move. It creaks and is far to loud for my liking, but Jacob manages to pull himself out just in time. Just as the strange strength starts to fail me. I slowly move it down and sigh when I release it. Turning to Jacob I see his legs are completely screwed. There's no way he's walking out of here. I grunt when a flash of heat burns my chest.

_'There is danger here, something has spotted you. You must flee, now.'_ I look up and feel a sharp wind burst past me. That wind, feels freighteningly familiar. My skin nearly jumps off me as I turn. Dropping and grabbing Jacob. Throwing one of his arms over my shoulder. I manage to partly pick him up. He yelps and my panic spikes.

"Shut up, we have to go!" I hiss while half dragging him away. Jacob using one less damaged leg to help. More giggling fills the air and two trains slam together. Blocking us inside as a bunch of weird ghost things show up. They all have weird glowing faces. One looks like he's crying, one is laughing, and so on.

"We don't have time for this!" Grabbing Jacob I silently thank Aerith's new habit of begging me to carry her long distances.

"Grab the window!" I lift him and he listens to me. Falling inside the train. I jump and lift myself inside. The door across from us slams shut. Pulling my knife I use it to shatter the glass.

"Come on I need you to push a bit further." I sheath the knife and with Jacob's help. We both get through the window. We tumble out and I pick him back up again. I can see I'm losing Jacob here. The wind is going crazy and I hear some thudding sound. That's it, whatever it is, that's what's chasing us. I don't know how I know that, but I just **know**.

I try to drag him as fast as possible, but he's passed out now. It's a lot harder then it was before. Come on, come on! There's still a fair bit between the sewers and us. The ghost have shown up again. They're circling around us and flying through the wind. We're not going to make it like this.

"Come on, not like this. Don't let us get caught like this." I hiss into the air as dark wind burst over the trains.

"Please." I beg still struggling even though that swirling wind starts pulling me back. Burying my feet I can barely resist being yanked back. Just when my grip on the ground fails I hear a screech. We get grabbing from behind, and I look and see it's one of the ghost. The crying one.

It flies forward pushing us. Away from the wind before it throws us. We roll landing right at the man hole. I have to pick him up again. Looking I see that crying ghost. It starts to be pulled back by the wind. Something in the vortex starts shining red. It's like an eye that's glaring us all down. I watch this red silhouette form. It's like fire and I watch it pull that ghost closer. It's waving it's arms struggling escape. Before that thing starts stabbing down-

I yelp and start crying nearly throwing Jacob and myself into the man hole to escape. My heart's hammering in my chest. I've turned pale and shaking again. Down here the wind can't reach us. Whatever it was can't get us. My stomach twist up and tears fall when I crawl away. Vomiting on the floor feeling feverish and light headed. This sickness.

Oh Goddess, it's the same sickness from the play ground. That thing must have been at the play ground. It almost caught Aerith and I, and I didn't even know. I keep vomiting just until I feel slightly better.

Need to move, we need to move. The sewers aren't all that much safer. Crawling over to Jacob I turn on the cure materia. Casting it over him for a while before casting it on myself.

Thankfully it makes me feel a bit better. I'm still pale and shaking. The awful smell of the sewers not helping. Picking up Jacob I basically lay the unconscious boy on my back. Starting the slow process of dragging him home. Just needing to get away from this place. Then we can rest and feel better. Lastly, I'm gonna beat the hell out of him for making me suffer through this total nightmare.

There's this deep rumbling in my head. It shakes my bones and I nearly fall over. _'Whatever keeps you moving little one.'_

Right, it was you again. Is that what it sounds like when you laugh? Wait, don't answer that. Not right now, I'm worried I'll get sick again if you do. This light burning happens again. It's spreads all over from there. My legs get just a bit stronger, and Jacob gets just a bit lighter. I smile weakly while breathing as deeply as I can manage down here. Thanks, that really helps right now.

**TimeSkip**  
**?????'s** **P.O.V.**

  
I kick one of the rocks and sigh. Twirling my knife as I rest against the rubble. Does the Don really need us to cover this spot? I mean, whose dumb enough to pull something here? This late at night and right outside of wall market.

"Don't make that kind of face boy. Doesn't look good on you." I glare at the old man whose petting one of his demon birds. Said bird turns and glares at me. I back up before it decides to try and peck me to death. The rancher laughs at my reaction.

"The only reason she's so mean to you is cause she feels you don't like her." He scolds and I shake my head.

"More like your birds are just evil. They don't do anything _good_ besides pulling around boxes." I grumble and the rancher gives me a look. He pulls away from the bird and sighs.

"Listen here boy-" He's cut off by his own bird squawking loudly. Throwing it's wings up in the air. Head thrown back as it shifts around.

"Jeez what freightened you!?" I yell while the rancher turns back to the bird. Trying to calm the massive thing down. I back out of it's way. No one wants to be trampled by one of those monstrous things. It tosses around before trying to kick him. Once it's free it runs off down the road.

"God's damnit!" He snaps and makes to grab some of the birds favorite food. Always manages to calm those things down. He starts to make his way down the road before stopping.

"Well, get your ass over here! Your supposed to follow me remember?" I groan before jumping from my spot. Following the tacky cowboy down the road. It's not hard to find that chaotic bird. It's squawking at the top of it's lungs. Having nestled itself in the nearby park. When either of us try to gets close it puffs up. Crown flaring as it screeches at us.

"Hey now Coco. I got a treat for ya girl." He puts the treat down rolling it to the bird. I watch it actually ignore the treat. My eyebrows going up. Never seen one of the birds refuse those things before. No matter how panicked they become.

"Now now Coco what's up with you?" The rancher calls to the bird. I circle a bit away. The bird does not wanna move. Almost seems like it's trying protect something. Maybe-

I whistle loudly, "Hey, your birds hiding something!"

The rancher moves beside me and takes off his hat. Whistling lowly when he sees it too.

"Now what in the world is going on here?" He mumbles as the still very angry bird moves. Not quite sitting on the two small figures, but there's no way someone's grabbing them. Not as long as it's there.

"Alright boy, run back and get the others for me. We're gonna have to rangle her in. Get Madam M to get you a medic while you're at it." He orders and I shrug.

"You really think she's just gonna let that happen?" He groans before he spits on the floor.

"Tell her I'll pay her back later." Shrugging again I turn around and run back to the market. Whistling when I get close to ranch.

"Hey! You've got an angry bird loose. Your boss wants all of you on her. Move it!" All five of them start grabbing their shit and making their move. I jog into the market itself making my way down to Madam M's. Stopping as some dunce stumbles out of her door. He looks like he was drugged or something. Shaking my head I slip inside. The Madam herself coming out from the back.

"Oh look, the new brat. What do **you** want?" She glares at me from behind her fan.

"Sam's got a problem-" she laughs maniacally before shutting her fan.

"Good! Anything else?" She snaps and I sigh.

"He needs you or one of your medics." She slams the fan on the table.

"He doesn't need a damn thing from me. If that's all you have to say. Get out before I have you shot." She snarls in a very unladylike manner. Man what would her customers do if they knew how much of demon she really was?

"He's willing to pay." That makes her pause.

"How much is the cheap skate trying for?" I shrug and tell the lady what she wants to hear.

"He just said he'd pay, never gave me a limit on the price." I can almost see her eyes turn into gill signs. She's no doubt plotting all the things she's gonna do when she cashes that check.

"I'll do you better and give two. Not on sale of course." I nod as she rounds up her own guys. Who I have follow me out to the front. I see Sam's penned in his enraged bird. While two of his hands are kneeling beside those figures from before.

"Alright you two, that's who your working on." I point to the two and they nod. Making their way to the small pair. Sam saunters over looking worn out.

"What was the price tag this time?" I shrug and he gives me a look.

"Hey neither of you gave me one." He sighs and shakes his head.

"Guess not. Fine, I'll work it out myself. You, make sure nothing happens to those kids alright." He starts to walk away and I turn.

"W-Woah wait kids?!" He nods and gestures to the pair.

"Kids, see for yourself." Walking over I finally get a good look at them. Damn, they couldn't even count as pre teens yet. What are little kids doing so close to wall market?

"They look terrible. Sure they didn't die already?" I ask Sam whose walked up beside me.

"They're alive. Coco made damn sure of that. These kids though, they may be alive, but I've got a feeling it's cause they just cheated death." He sounds pretty grim. What in the world kind of death did these two almost have then? Never seen anyone turn this pale without being dead before. It's like the souls got sucked out of them.

"Think we're gonna learn why?" Sam shrugs and shakes his head.

"If they pull through. The boy isn't holding up too good. Legs got infected by the look and smell of it. His chances aren't looking the best."

"The girl?" I ask looking her over. She looks even paler and more drained the boy. But she's not covered in some real bad injuries like him.

"She's holding on. Real stubborn that one, I can already tell. My bet, she's the reason the boy even got this far." I don't know how he can tell so much. But hey, if he's right then more power to him. Sam clamps a hand on my shoulder.

"Like I said, you make sure they're alright. Fetch me when either of them wakes up. That's an order Leslie."

I nod and and sigh. Getting up when the two medics start pick them up and move them.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it."


	3. Law Encounter

**Reader's P.O.V.**

"Hey, waking up now are you?" I groan when someone talks to me. Prying open my eyes I look around me. I'm lying on a strange bed. 

"Hey, over here." I push myself up and turn my head to the voice. There's a boy leaning against the wall. He's got messy white hair under a cap. He's wearing baggy clothes and a black jacket. He raises a hand to greet me.

"Took you ages to wake up." He says and I tilt my head. Still feeling exhausted from what happened. 

"Mmm, who are you?" I mumble reaching up and rubbing my eyes. 

"Name's Leslie. I'm one of guys who found you and your friend." I snort at the last word. 

"What?" I frown as he ask. 

"That moron is not a friend. He did something dumb and all the other kids begged me to bail him out. No one else would, even the adults." I explain crawling to the foot of the bed. Getting closer to Leslie. 

"Seems dumb." He says flatly and I nod. 

"Yeah, pretty much." I respond pretty much just as flatly. We go silent for a moment before he snorts. Turning his head away. 

"So what happened to you?" I try to think back on it. Though just thinking about it. Makes my stomach churn horribly.

"A monster. Something with control over wind. It chased us and we barely escaped into the sewers. I-I don't really know what kind of monster it was. I never got a good look." He gives me a look and raises a brow 

"You escaped into the sewers? Where in the world did this happen?" I nod at his question. Chatting with him is slowly waking me up. Helping get my bearings again. 

"Sector seven." He nods his head at that. "Oh, that makes more sense." He explains and we go quiet again. 

"So," he says tapping his fingers on his thigh, "What's your name?" 

"Y/n, Y/n Gainsborough. You?" He pauses and seems to think about it. 

"Leslie, Leslie Kyle." He introduces himself and I nod.

"Nice to meet you Leslie." I pause and give him a smile. 

"Thank you by the way." He stays quiet and looks to the door. 

"You may not want thank me soon enough." He says sounding really upset. Just when he says it the door opens. One guy and a lady walking inside. The girl is in a black dress holding a fancy fan. The bearded guy is wearing a vest and weird hat. 

"Look who's alive. Told you the girl would pull through. Seems you owe me a discount." He says to the woman who frowns. The man walks over and settles on the other bed. 

"Nice to properly meet ya girlie." I back away a bit. The man is flipping a golden coin.

"It's Y/n, not girly." I frown at him. He chuckles and takes off his hat. 

"That's fair Little Miss. The name's Sam. The boy and I here found you when one of my birds raced to ya." 

"One of your birds?" I question and he shows me his coin. 

"My Chocobos little Miss. One of my breeders found you and the boy. Threw a real fit trying to protect you." He explains and I nod slowly in understanding. All this talk about me and the boy.

"Speaking of where is he?" They all pause and it's Leslie who speaks up. 

"Sorry, but he didn't make it. Legs were infected and it spread into his blood. He was done long before we got to you guys." Leslie explains and I frown. He wasn't a friend, but I had tried to make sure he didn't die. My best still wasn't enough here. I look down and sigh. Stopping when I see something missing. My hand shoots to my chest. I don't feel anything under my shirt either. 

"Problem?" I look up at the woman. 

"My necklace is gone." Wide eyed I pull up my sleeve. Seeing my bangle and cure materia missing too. I hear a whistle and look it's Leslie who throws something at me. I manage to catch it and look to see it's my bangle. Materia still slotted into its place. 

"I managed to hide your bangle from Scotch and Kotch when they came by, but they took the necklace. Sorry." Sam turns his head to look at Leslie. Whose dropped his head and rubbing his neck. Refusing to look up at anyone.

"You hid something from two of the Don's top men. Boy are you sick? If they find out-" Leslie throws a hand clearly not listening. 

"I know, I'll be taken out and shot. Don't tell me what I know old man. Don't think they'll check twice anyways." 

"And what in the world makes you believe that?" The woman hisses shutting her fan. 

"When they saw her necklace they got real quiet. Started whispering to each other and practically ran off with it. Didn't look twice." The other two makes before looking at me. 

"Hey now little Miss? You wouldn't happen to know why'd they be interested in your little trinket would you?" Sam questions and I snap on my bangle.

"It's my Daddy's summon materia." 

"A summon materia!? What in the world are you doing with that!?" The woman yell glaring at me.

"My daddy gave to me before he went away. I'm supposed to keep it safe!" I yell back very upset. Someone took my Daddy's materia. How am I gonna get it back!? 

"Woah, woah, woah. Calm down the both of you." Sam stands up getting between me and the lady.

"Little Miss where did that dad o yours go off too?" He ask a lot softer. 

"The war. H-He hasn't come back yet." My eyes burn. I lost daddy's special necklace. Ma's gonna kill me. I might as well go back to that thing in the graveyard instead of home. It would probably end the same way. Sam starts cursing quietly. The lady makes a face and walks away. Slamming the door behind her. Leslie just keeps quietly sitting against the wall. 

"I'm sorry little Miss, but if the Don has your materia now. There's a snowballs chance in hell of anyone getting it away from him." Sam says sitting on my bed.

"Whose the Don? Everyone keeps mentioning him." I pout and sniffle. This is the worst thing that could have happened. I lost Daddy's necklace and failed to save the the other kid. That stupid, idiot! 

"See the Don runs this part of the Sector. It's called Wall Market. It's a dangerous place; Where the law doesn't apply. If the Don takes something from you. It's impossible to get it back." Sam explains and sighs running his hand through his hair. 

"Leslie, your gonna take the girl and sneak her out of the market. The last thing we need is someone less savory getting their hands on her." Sam says before standing up and also taking his leave. Leaving me alone with Leslie.

He sighs and takes off his hat before messing with his hair, " _Damnit_. Come on let's go. The quicker the better."

He puts his hat back on before hopping onto his feet. He walks around the bed and holds a hand out to me.

"Come on." He waves at me and I take his hand. He helps me off the bed. My legs almost giving when I hit the ground. He holds me up until I nod. Showing him I'm okay. He lets go and starts to lead me out. We escape out the back of the building. I follow closely behind Leslie. Who takes me down several ally ways. Eventually sneaking me out of the walled off area completely. That's a new way to go through the slums. I should try and remember it. 

"It looks like we're in the clear." He says before leading me up a familiar path. "Leslie?" He hums before stopping and leaning against a wall.

"Is there really nothing I can do to try and get it back?" I look at him and he groans. Putting his face into my hands. Messing with his stray hair. 

"I'm sorry alright, but that's how it is. If I could have hid it I would have. But that can't be changed. No one from the slums has that power." He sounds exhausted and really guilty. I drop my head defeated. 

"I didn't mean to make you feel guilty Leslie. I just- It's something hard accept is all." He nods and waves his hand. 

"No, I know that. Just. Just get home in one piece alright, and don't let anyone guilt you into something you knows dumb again." He bumps my shoulder with his fist. I nod at his light scolding. We part with Leslie walking back to the market. While I start my way up the path. It's early morning now. I'm holding my arms close right now. Just too upset and wanting some kind of comfort.

I enter the town which has already come alive. I've been gone that long. Shaking my head I continue home. I get funny looks from adults who see me. Passing into the tunnel I keep going. Half expecting one of the suits to show up, but none of them are stood ominously in the tunnel. I wish they were, especially the first one. Just so maybe I can convince them to take me home, and let me hide behind them when I have to face Ma. Instead when I reach the end I just see home. 

Something about this feels so much worse. Shaking my head I keep moving forward. Knocking on the front door with a shaky hand. It feels like eternity before the door opens. Revealing not Ma or even Aerith. 

"Y/n kiddo is that you?!" The woman worries and rushes me inside. Ma and Aerith are sat the table. Ma jumping up when she sees me. 

"Y/n what in the world-" she stops when she looks at me. 

"Are those bandages, by the goddess Y/n what did you do!?" I jump back when Ma yells. I feel hands settle on my shoulders. 

"Elmyra!" The woman shouts back seeming upset. 

"Don't yell at your daughter. Look at her, she's pale and has clearly been hurt. There's no need to freighten her." She scolds my mother. Looking at the lady I see she's shorter then Ma. She's got short hair that's kind of gray. She's clearly older then Ma. "Mireille she-" Mireille cuts Ma of with a wave.

"Probably has a perfect reason as to why she was out. So why don't you sit down and listen?" She scolds again before moving me to the table. She gets me a cup of warm milk. I drink it a bit as everyone settles down. Mireille pulling up a chair right beside me. 

"Now Y/n, why don't you tell us what happened?" I slowly nod at her words. Putting my cup down feeling a bit better. I start off by talking about the two girls throwing pebbles at my window. What they told me about Jacob and how they begged me to go after him. I recount the hunt and getting into the graveyard. Not without Ma interrupting every other second. Only for Mireille to make her stop each time. 

"So what happened in the graveyard dear?" I freeze up remembering those events. I stutter through finding Jacob and how he was pinned. Getting him out and then running away. I freeze rembering that thing again and what happened. I almost start crying just trying to talk about that.

"Well, what happened?" Ma questions and Mireille puts a hand on my shoulder. Giving me a sad and understanding look.

"You got out. We don't need to know exactly what happened dear. Just tell us what took place after." I nod slowly and focus on what happened. I talk about making back into the sector. Before passing out and waking up with Leslie. I mention what Sam, the lady, and Leslie told me.

"Wait a minute, Sam? As in Chocobos Sam at wall market?" Mireille questions and I nod.

"He's the one who found us. Tried to help us, but-" I frown remembering what Leslie said about Jacob.

"But one of you didn't make it." Mireille says with a sigh. 

"I'm sorry." I whine knowing I failed. 

"There no need for an apology now. You're just a little girl, a very brave little girl, but still a little girl. From your story who knows how long he was trapped under there? The fact he even got out of there was miracle done by you." Mireille explains she takes my cup and hands it back. I take it as she pats my head. Something about Mireille's words make me feel better. They feel, _Familiar_.

"You've done a lot tonight Y/n. Drink up and then head to bed. You deserve it." She gathers me and leads me upstairs. Drinking as I go Mireille taking my cup before tucking me in.

"Rest now, you've earned it." She says and I start to fall asleep. Sniffling from recounting the tale. 

"Now, now what's wrong?" She ask and I cry. 

"I lost something important." I confess, 

"Something you didn't want your Ma to know you lost?" I nod my head. 

"The Don's men took Daddy's necklace." I confess and she pats my hair. 

"Oh you poor thing. Don't you worry about that." She promises and I get confused. 

"You just let me take care of that." She says before getting up and wishing me goodnight. Closing the door and leaving me alone. I let my eyes flutter shut. Feeling better having cried and being back home. Letting myself fall deep asleep.

_(Yes I know I said P.O.V. swaps would be rare, but this is for the Plot.)_

**TimeSkip**

** Tseng's P.O.V. **

"Veld, you made a deal with a little girl?" I ask surprised by what he tells me. It's been some time since I've interacted with my Superior. Apparently he went to check in on Aerith himself after my reports. 

"She's a competent little girl. It would certainly make all of our lives easier, including the girls'." Veld explains to me before sipping his cup of black coffee. I've never acquired the taste for that bitter drink. Instead choosing to make and drink my green tea. I keep staring at Veld feeling almost shocked. Now I know he's not wrong. From my one encounter with her she seemed suprisingly put together for a child. But that's exactly it, _for a child_. There's only so much you can expect from someone so young.

"I know what your thinking Tseng but," He begins only for the phone to start ringing, "Hold on." He grabs the phone and turns it on. Putting it to his ear before greeting person on the other end. My interest grows when Veld's face turns into one of confusion. 

"Excuse me, but how did you get this number?" He questions and I get up from the sofa coming over. I can't hear what's being said. Moving to the desk I watch intrigued. The Turk's office number is classified. No one outside of the VP, the various directors, and the President should have it.

"Do you expect me to believe that?" Veld comments after some silence I hear a voice over the phone. I can't recognize it due to the muffled sound and volume. 

"Aerith?" My brows go up when Veld turns in his chair towards me. Looking at me as he listens to the small girl on the other end. He keeps his face completely neutral. Not letting it slip what ever the little girl mist be telling him.

"I see," Veld says before pulling the phone away and holding out to me, "She says she needs you right now." I take the phone and put it to my ear.

"Aerith?" I hear the little girl chirp on the other end. 

"Tseng, you promised you can help me right?" I blink rapidly in a fair bit of shock. Yes, I had said that to her. This number however I had given Elmyra so Aerith technically shouldn't have it. 

"Of course." Aerith cheers over the phone. 

"Promise to listen for me?" She questions lightly as if for reassurance. I give a promise and before I know it. Another voice speaks through the phone.

"Well hello there, You're the big bad Tseng then right?" Some proud sounding and excited woman says over the phone. 

"That is my name Yes, and you?" I question suspicious of this woman. 

"Just a little lady from the slums named Mireille. Who needs a big favor from you." She says through the phone and I frown. Before anything can be said on my end she speaks up again. 

"Ah, ah, you promised little Aerith you'd listen didn't you?" I flick the inside of my mouth irritably. Staying silent to give the woman the sign to continue. 

"Good, You remember Aerith's big sister Y/n right?" 

"It would be difficult not too." The girl is quite unforgettable, ironic, considering from what I learned. She's quite fond of sneaking around in the shadows. All of her habits would suggest she wants to be able to be forgotten, or at least she likes being left to her own devices. Entertaining herself without issue.

"Wonderful, so here's the deal." The woman then begins to spiral into a story. Explaining about how she heard about a boy's rather stupid bet, and the children asking Y/n for help. 

"According to the kids, they ran to her cause they were too scared to tell the adults, and Y/n is the only one who knows the way and was brave enough to even try." I faintly hum while vaugely impressed. How a child could know the path between two sectors is unknown to me. Seeing how I doubt she went through the gate. According to this story it was night. Meaning it wasn't operational.

She goes on about Y/n trying to save the other kid. How Y/n recounted being attacked and escaping. Only to wake up in wall market of all places.

"That's were you come in buddy. See, while she was unconscious some of the Don's men searched her and took something very important from her." That is highly suspicious, my eyes flick to Veld. Did they take the bangle and materia? 

"That being?" I question and the woman laughs. 

"A necklace given to her by her father before he went off to the war. I need your help to get it back." She proudly declares.

"While that is sad for her, I don't see how you expect me to manage-" I try to explain only to be cut off.

"Did I mention it has a summon materia embedded in it?" She cuts me off and it works, a _summon materia_? Why in the world is a ten year old carrying around a summon materia?! Does anyone realize just how dangerous that is? How much harm's way that would put any child in? Not even counting the materia itself as a danger, though it very well could be.

"Not just any summon materia either. It's an unknown summon. Which is now in the Don's control, that's not something Shinra can tolerate now is it?" She taunts on the other end of the phone. Revealing the ace she's kept up her sleeve the entire time. Clever woman.

"No, it isn't." I grumble and she laughs on the other end. I glance at Veld who simply raises a brow. If he already knew of this he gives no indication. 

"Thought so, now get your butt down here. I have a plan to get it back." She hangs up on me and I sigh as I put the phone down. 

"So?" Veld questions and I raise a brow. 

"Apparently, I have a heist to commit." That puts an amused smile on his face. For the first time as well I know. Veld had a hand in setting me up, _somehow_.


	4. Taken In

_H/L = Hair Length_

_*Warning - VERY LONG*_

**Reader's P.O.V.**

I wake up to the sound of my alarm. Still feeling kind of terrible about yesterday. Getting up I get washed up and get dressed. I don't know how long I've been asleep. Was it even yesterday? I don't have a good standing about time right now. I went to sleep during daylight yesterday after all. Heading down stairs with a bit of a stumble. I look around trying to piece my mushy head back together.

Ma's messing around in the kitchen. When she hears me she looks over her shoulder. Drying off her hands with a towel. Before stalking over to with a grim face.

"Y/n, sit down. We need to have talk." I wander over to the table. Getting into one of the chairs. This feeling of dread bubbling up in me. Ma stays quiet for a bit before rubbing her head.

"Y/n, I know I've been hard on you lately." She starts and my head perks up. Just how much does ' _lately_ ' account for? These past weeks, just yesterday, or these past months?

"It's just, something bad happened that I've been avoiding telling you." Ma looks sad, is this about the suits? Maybe it's about how she found Aerith? Ma hasn't told me about any of that yet.

"I got a letter from Shinra," She stops as she reaches in her apron setting down an piece of paper, "it's about your father." I take the paper and unfold it. If it's about daddy shouldn't that make Ma happy? Reading the big black letters. I frown at what I see.

"Ma what's KIA mean?" Ma stays quiet and doesn't answer me.

"Ma?" She sighs and puts her face in her hands.

"It's mean your father isn't coming home Y/n. He's gone, returned to the planet." Ma says and I go quiet. That's not right. If something happened to him I would know.

"I know this is upsetting Y/n, that's why I tried to avoid telling you." She sighs as I sit there. I don't know what to do. Daddy promised he would come home. If he came home everything would be better. I'm supposed to give him back his necklace. Reaching up I touch my bare neck. Taking a painful notice of how the familiar weight is now gone. My eyes burn up at all these bad thoughts.

"It's been hard handling this Y/n. Especially with you-" She sighs before finishing her sentence. Making me raise my head with a frown.

"With what?" I snap my negative feels are turning. Focusing on my Ma rather then everything is else. She raises her head and glares at me.

"Don't snap at me just because your upset Y/n." She scolds me with a heavy frown.

"You said you've been hard on me because your upset. Why can't I do it?" She straightens up and frowns even harder. Putting a hand down on the table. Ma didn't like that.

"That isn't why at all." She hisses and I shake my head. Crying again feeling a lot of anger at her boil over.

"Then why? You were gonna say it, so say it!" I yell glaring at her. Hands gripping the end of my chair painfully tight.

"Because your like him!" She snaps at me standing up.

"The same eyes, temper, and strong headed behavior! Do you understand how hard that has been to deal with; knowing that the person you got all of that from is gone!?" She rants before silently heaving. Clenching her fist and turning her back to me.

"No," I quietly whine back, "No I don't understand; Because you didn't tell me." Looking into my lap I fold up the paper. Putting it into one of my pockets. Before sliding out of the chair and stumbling out of the door. Ma starts calling after me, but I ignore her as I leave. I don't wanna be here anymore. Dragging myself through the town ignoring everyone.

Stumbling down one of the paths I enter the collapsed expressway. Just making my way through to go hide in the park. No one's running around this time. So I move closer, and shiver when the sharp wind brushes me. My mind flashes back to the graveyard. Shaking my head I look around. Spotting a broken place in the wall that seems to be a path. Wandering inside it I keep walking until I find a dead end. Sitting down and curling into myself.

I just quietly cry as I hide from everyone and anyone. No wind passes into or through this small cove, a blessing. Resting in the silence I let everything hurt for awhile. Once the pain slowly starts to run out. I try to focus on what to do now.

I don't want to go back there. If daddy isn't coming home. Then Ma isn't going to get better. Now she's probably going to be even worse. I think of the suits and feel a bit guilty about my thoughts. Especially when the bangle one of them gave me shifts on my arm. If I don't protect Aerith then I go back on my word. Daddy always said to make sure to keep your word.

_'The deal wasn't set in stone. He never said the bangle was part of it.'_ The mental self reassuring fails to make me feel any better. Because Daddy would say that's an excuse, and a very bad one. Sighing I let my eyes flutter shut. Just tired from everything lately, and wanting somewhere _safe_ to rest. While I enjoy the cool and silence I kind of wish I had someone.

"Kweh?" I jump and lift my head at the loud noise. Watching the path I see a large bright yellow bird squeeze it's way into the path. It turns its head towards me with bright brown eyes.

"Kweh!" It chirps loudly at me and tries to get closer, but it's too big for the path. If it continues it's gonna get stuck. Standing up I walk over to the bird. Reaching up my hands to it. Another happy 'kweh' before it pushes it's feathery head into my hands. Nuzzling me happily and chirping loudly. I pet its head and gently push it back. The bird steps back until I get out of the small cove.

"There you go." I mumble and keep petting the massive pretty bird. It keeps dancing from foot to foot.

"Coco what in-" I turn my head to the familiar voice. Meeting eyes with an equally familiar face. He reaches up and adjust his hat.

"Well if it ain't the little miss." He rumbles before walking over.

"Found Coco for me did ya?" He says with a nod and slight smile.

"Hi Sam, kind of?" I tilt my head and look towards the cove.

"She found me, and almost got stuck." I explain and Coco loudly 'Kwehs' again. Sam starts to laugh and bows his head.

"Did she now? If I didn't know any better I'd gamble you have gysahl greens on ya." He barks while reaching to Coco and patting her neck.

"Gysahl greens?" He hums and nods at my question.

"It's any Chocobo's favorite treat. They're practically addicted to the stuff. Will chase it down to the ends of the world and back." Sam explains and I smile. Coco is gladly eating up all the attention.

"What are you doing all the way out here anyways?" Sam questions after a while of chatter. I pause and consider it. Before deciding telling him would be better then not telling anyone. So I vent to him. Even pulling out the folded paper and showing him. Sam nods as he folds the paper again. Before handing it back to me. I put the paper back in my pocket.

"Seems you're out of house and home then lass." Sam says sounding a bit grim. He starts to try and take Coco back, but the Chocobo refuses to leave me behind.

"Well she's a stubborn one. Reminds me of a pair a girls i know." Sam shakes his head, "Hey Lass?" Sam sighs out,

"Yeah?" I ask and smiles

"Ever ride a Chocobo before?" I shake my head and he offers a hand. I take it after a moment. He picks me up and Coco drops into a sit. Letting Sam put me on her back.

"Hold onto her feathers here lass." Sam explains and I follow his orders. After I have a decent grip Sam pats Coco's thigh. She jumps up happily flapping her wings. Sam takes her lead and now easily guides her back. I giggle and bounce along with Coco. Until we get all the way to his ranch outside of wall market.

"That's your little ride over miss." Sam jokes and Coco settles down. Letting him help me off her back. I land on my feet and turn and pat Coco. "Lucky for you I don't charge for a Chocobo only pick up."

"Would ya like to feed her lass?" I nod happily at Sam's question. He goes inside a small building before returning with a large round vegtable. Coco leaps up the moment he shows up again. Dancing on her giant clawed feet eagerly. Sam hands me the gysahl greens. Teaching me how to hold it out to Coco properly.

"Kweh!" Coco cheers before lowering her head. Snacking at the treat in my hand. Thankfully not taking either of my hands with it. Within a few seconds the massive vegtable is completely devoured. Not even the leaves were left.

"Was she really that hungry?" I look at Sam whose standing hands on his hips with small.

"Nah Lass, she could be full to the brim and still find room for a snack." He laughs before looking down at me.

"Well, nights coming soon place is gonna really lively up then," Sam gestures to the mostly empty wall market, "So you best be going."

I sigh and look at the floor slightly upset, "Out of house and home remember?"

I huff and Sam sighs, "Not even willing to try and make up with your old lady huh?"

I shake my head with a frown. If she wants to keep secrets, and get mad at me for things that aren't my fault. That's her decision to make. Leaving and not going back to her are mine. Coco quietly kwehs at me again. Lowering her head and gently butting my stomach. I pet her head softly and smile at her. Coco is really nice to me. Does that mean she likes me?

"Hey now little miss," I look at Sam who has pulled out a shiny gold coin, "how about we make a deal?" He questions as he flips the coin a few times.

"Call it and if ya win. I'll give you a house for your head, and job to get your purse filling." He flips the coin and my eyes narrow on it. It's spins quickly but I clearly see the imagine of a chochobo's head. Only as it falls and spins I swear it doesn't change.

He catches it and hides it in his fist. "Call it." Sam rumbles and I nod.

Opening my mouth I pause. It looks like it was heads, but I didn't see a tails side. What even is the tail side of a Chocobo coin? Does that mean it has the same two sides? But if that's the case, wouldn't it be easier for me to call it? My mouth closed as I pout. Sam is cheating one way who says he's not cheating another way? What if he has TWO coins!? One has heads and the other has tails. Maybe he switches them to whatever I don't choose!?

"Your mean!" I stomp my foot head hurting.

"Oh? How so?" He smiles as he lifts up his fist. Still hiding the coin.

"Your cheating!" I accuse huffing as Coco jumps up with a loud Kweh. I like to pretend she's agreeing with me.

"Cheating huh?" Sam says crossing his arms. Wearing a dumb grin on his face.

"That coin has two heads!"

"Then why not call it if your so sure." Sam ask and I cross my arms.

"But if I pick that you'll change it! That's not fair at all!" Sam stares at me for a second before laughing. He turns away laughing so hard he bends over. Before turning back around and flipping a coin at me. I jump and barely catch it. Looking at the coin I see it does in fact have the same face.

"You **were** cheating, I knew it!" I call out while raising my head. My eyes go wide when I see Sam is flipping another coin. He catches it and it holds it between two fingers. The tails symbol shining proud on the gold coin.

"Seems you've won our little deal lass. Seeing as no one's figured me out before." Sam says as he pockets the second coin. He walks a bit away before he whistles. Someone pops their head out of one the stalls. He comes out and walks over. Brushing some golden strands off himself.

"Hey boss! What's up?" He calls and Sam juts a thumb at me.

"This little lass is Y/n, she's gonna be working with us from now on. She'll be a live in so make sure to show her the ropes." Sam orders and the guy who nods. Sam moves into the house from before. While this guy comes over and holds a hand out to me.

"Nice to meet you Y/n. Look forward to working with you." He greets and I take his hand giving it a shake. Smiling up at him in the same moment.

"So am I!" I chirp and he leads me around. Showing me the ranch and introducing me to Coco's nest mates. Lolo and Momo, who were very kind. Everything from there seems quite nice. The stable hand, he introduced himself as Davis, showed me a place where stable hands like him rest. He's shown me an empty bunk to call my own. The area underneath has an empty trunk for me to use as well.

"So that's about it, what do you think?" Davis ask settling on his bunk. Wearing a massive smile on his face.

"I think, I really like it!" I chirp and he nods happily. This does seem like a place I can really get used too.

**-TimeSkip-**

  
"Lass! Take Coco and Momo out for a run in that abadonded lot nearby. Two of em need to stretch their legs." I nod at Sam's order.

"Can I drag someone with me?" I shout back and Sam barks a laugh. I've been around for almost a month under Sam. It's been fun to know the people here. I've learned a bunch of stuff in such short time too!

"Hold on Lass, I got just the one for you to drag with ya!" Sam calls before walking into wall market. I go to put the leads on Coco and Momo. They're all set up and out of the stalls by the time Sam returns.

"Got your mule for you little miss." I turn and look to see Sam smack the back of a familiar face. Said white haired boy sighs at that. Catching himself before he falls from Sam's rough treatment. He looks up and our meet.

"You've got to be kidding me." He says with a shake of his head.

"Hello again." I chirp and he rolls his eyes.

"Something you need?" He ask and I nod my head.

"Can you carry a bag of Gysahl greens for me?" I ask and he scuffs. Taking them and backing away quickly. Coco and Momo follow him with Lazer vision. I laugh as Leslie jumps looking **really** uncomfortable.

**\---**

"So that's how I ended up working for Sam." I finish telling Leslie about what happened. While he lounges on top of one of the structures in the play ground. Coco jumps sending me a bit into the air. I pat the base of her neck as we race around that structure some more. Coco adores letting me ride her. Something that Sam and none of the others can really explain. Since Coco, Momo, and Lolo aren't meant to be mount Chocobos. They were bred to pull carriages. Carrying people isn't something they like to do.

"Seems like a mess to me." Leslie says while watching me and Coco. Momo is hopping on the tires near by. Both yellow birds estatic to stretch their powerful limbs.

"Hey Leslie?" He hums when I call.

"How old are you?" He jumps into a sit from his laid down position.

"Why are you interested?" He ask and I shrug slowing Coco down a bit.

"We're probably going to see each other more often. Why not be friends?" I ask looking at him and he frowns.

"Being friends mean I'm going to have to play twenty questions?" I shake my head at that. Why does everyone in Wall market have to be so stubborn. I can't get a straight answer out of anyone!

"Nah, that's no fun." I pause and think about it. Thinking up a plan to make Leslie wanna play along.

"How about we just go back and forth asking? If we don't wanna answer the question," I stop trying to think what to do, "We have to give the other ten Gil!" Leslie raises a brow at that.

"Do you even have the Gil for that?" I nod reaching into a pouch on my belt. Pulling out a sack to show off.

"Thanks to Sam I do, I've got one hundred twenty on me, you?" He lets out a huff paired with a smile. Pulling out his own pouch.

"One thirty. Ready?" I nod and our little game starts. How old is he? Thirteen, two years older then me. What did I do before this? Explored the slums areas filled with monsters. How long has he worked at wall market?

We went on and on. Back and forth. Neither of us really skipping any questions. Until I grin at him evily.

" _Okay_ , why are you afraid of Chocobos?" Leslie freezes up and pouts. Reaching into his pouch without a moment's hesitation. Throwing ten Gil to me. I bark a laugh at his absolute refusal to admit it. But Sam has mentioned scaring Leslie with the birds a lot. Even the stable hands like to do it whenever Leslie is around.

"Fine, if that's how it is, where'd you get that bangle?" I pause and look at my arm. It's the one thing I still wear. My appearance having changed quite a bit over my time here.

There's a lot of changes I've taken on. Andrea Rhodea, who've I've since met and befriended, let me dye and style my hair to h/l h/c. Andrea even pierced one of my ears. Madam M having supplied me a new outfit. Much to Sam's annoyance as he wanted me to dress functionally. While Miss M refused saying, ' _She needs some identity of her own. It's about effort and elegance not that you'd appreciate it_.'

They fought a lot over that. Kind of reminding me of Daddy and Elmyra. Though it's usually Andrea who makes them calm down. I wonder what it would have been like if my parents had known someone like that. It ended the fight with a compromise.

My outfit is styled similar to Sam's and the other stable hands. Sleeveless leather jacket with tassels and cow boy boots to match. It's lets me do everything the other hands can do, but also has an obvious influence from Miss M. Considering the boots and jacket are f/c. Having a complimenting embroidery on the edges. Underneath I get a light turtle neck that Miss M demanded have a low back, and it does have one but Sam wouldn't agree to go father then my jacket would cover. So the small of my back is still covered. It has two belts around the mid section area that I can use to tighten it if I want too.

Miss M also wanted to put me in a skirt. That's what the biggest fight was about. Sam said it wasn't practical, and M wouldn't budge on completing ' _the look_ '. So Andrea saved the day. Now I wear below the knee tights with a skirt sowed to the top. The skirt itself stops just above my knees too. So they're out of the way most the time. Miss M decorated the skirt with designs of Chocobos and stars. I adore it all honestly. The only thing I resisted was taking off my bangle, and the cure materia in it.

Sam understood, so did Andrea, but Miss M took more convincing. It wasn't until Sam gave in on her demands for me to wear black wrist bands did she give in. Not hard considering it was a sudden and small demand. I think she understood too, but didn't want to look like she was being nice. Finally I look back up at Leslie.

"It was given to me." He raises a brow from beside me. Glancing at the bangle again.

"Oh yeah, the materia or the bangle?" I pout at his observation.

"The bangle." He snorts at my defeat.

"And the materia?" He left it open and I crossed my arms.

"Was lying around." Leslie's mouth quirks at my dodgy answers.

"Lying around where?"

"On the floor." He keeps pressing and I look away.

"The floor of a shop."

"Oh _really_?" The sarcasm came straight through those words

"Yup! The floor of a shop, right next to the shelf it fell off of." I look back and see Leslie smiling. He takes off his hat and laughs a bit. Lifting it to hide half of his face. He kind of reminds me of Sam when he does that. Though Sam just pulls his hat down.

"Your **really** bad at excuses." He mocks and I pout. Shoving my hand into my bag. Taking out ten gil and shoving it into his chest.

"Take the Gil and move on! I get two questions!" I order and he gaps.

"Hey you answered! Take it back, and no you don't." He tries to put it back, but I put my pouch away. Sticking my tongue out at him.

"Nope, and yeah I do. You asked two questions!"

"No way!"

"Yeah way! Where did I get my bangle, and then you added on my materia. That's two!"

"That doesn't count! They're basically the same!" He whined and I shake my head.

"Nope!" We laugh and bicker a bit more. Our loud banter grabbing Coco's attention who wanders over.

"Want a treat for you and Momo?" The bird lights up and so does her best mate. Who runs over excitingly. I grab the gysahl greens from the bag Leslie carried for me. Giving them one each. After they snacked themselves full. Momo and Coco wander back over to the corner. Cuddling together for a quick nap. Having exercised themselves tired today.

"Jeez those two are terrifying." Leslie mutters and I side eye him.

"How so? I thinks it's cute." He shakes his head.

"They change so fast, they don't have patterns. How do you _not_ fine that even the slightest bit disturbing?" Leslie ask exhausted and going to lie on his back again.

"I find the random nature of them fun, and it's not as bad as you think. They've got patterns." I explain and he shakes his head. Reaching into his coin purse and handing me a ten. I laugh as I put the ten in my own pouch.

"Where do you plan to cash that anyways?" Leslie questions and I shrug. Opening my mouth and stopping when I hear _weird_ laughter. Leslie hears it too because he sits up. We look at the exit of the expressway. We watch the entrance like a pair of territorial reds.

"Yeah. Where do we cash it?" This weird voice says from behind a rock. I raise a brow as the same voice giggles.

"Don't be so loud numb skull!" Another voice hisses and then we hear a slap. Watching as a green haired short man with a pot belly falls on his face from behind the rock. Rolling back and forth holding the back of his head. Two others dressed like him jump out aruging amongst themselves. Leslie and I just kind of stare.

"Why do they look and sound so sick?" I poke Leslie's leg and he hums.

"Mako junkies most likely." He explains and I frown.

"Mako junkies? So drug addicts, but for Mako? How do you even take mako?" I feel so many questions bubble up at that. Doesn't mako exposure usually _kill_ people. How do you become a junkie for it?

"Very small injections and boiling small cups with mako infected water in it. The fumes is more then enough." Leslie explains and I'm even more lost. Injections, that involves needles. But if they're junkies they're probably homeless and broke. Oh my God, do they share it or something?! Ew~

Leslie snorts at my reaction. This catches the idiots attention.

"Now who do you think your laughing at?" One yells,

"Yeah, who are you laughing?" We shrug at their sad attempt at intimidation.

"We know who we are, but we've got no idea who we're laughing at." I explain and they all react pretty weirdly. Poses, yelling at each other, and other stuff. Then one jumps up, he seems to be the least, _mako'd_ out of all of them?

"We're Beck's badasses you!" He snaps and I raise a brow.

"Okay~"

"And you are?" Leslie ask

"I'm Beck!" He shouts and points at one of them.

"That's Butch!" He points at the last one.

"And that's Burke!" They throw up their arms while posing. How weird. I swear i read a comic where characters did that all the time once. It was in Madam M's shop i think. She swears it wasn't hers though, and she wouldn't explain what all the weird symbols were in it.

"Got it, so what did you guys want?" I question still frowning.

"We're gonna rob you!" The green haired one, I've already forgotten which one he is, shouts. Beck jumps and hits his head.

"You don't tell someone your gonna rob them numb skull!" Beck scolds before drawing a knife.

"Now time to rob them!" The other two cheer. Before the green haired one stops.

"But boss didn't you say we shouldn't tell them?" He ask and the other two look at him.

"So, how we dealing with these guys?" Leslie ask looking at me and I think on it. The gears in my head churning. Before a light bulb clicks on. An evil grin breaking out onto my face. Leslie raises a brow at me. I raise a finger to my lips and hush him. He nods as I slide off the other side of the structure.

"Hey, Beck right? How'd you become the leader of, what was it again?" Leslie ask loudly as I sneak over to the Chocobos. Specifically to the infamously aggressive Coco. Leslie keeps chatting the trio up as I wake Coco up. Man these guys can really talk can't they? She raises her head and turns to look towards the noise. Her feathers puffing up and huffing. She probably smells them, and has already decided she does not like them.

"Hey Coco, wanna help me get rid of some idiots?" She puffs and lets me swing onto her back. Jumping up as I hold on tight. She thunders around the structure. Head lowered and stalking into the view of the three. I can't help my grin while prowling.

"Hey Beck!" I shout and the three turn to me. Jumping when they see the enraged Chochobo.

"Someone wants to say hi! Let's get'em Coco." The bird stands at her full height suddenly. Letting out a roaring screech. Suddenly a part of me understands how someone could be scared of these gorgeous beast. I've never heard any of them make that sound before.

The trio try to race away, but Coco's hot on their tails with me in tow. Her nest mate Momo was woke up by her sister's cry. Charging from around the corner behind us.

They scream as the pair of Chocobos and I chase them back into the expressway. Easily catching up to them. Coco leaps and tries to land on one of them. He throws himself to the side. Barely saving himself from being smashed just like the concrete. Which now has a Chochobo claw shaped crater in it. I'm laughing hysterically as Coco and Momo hunt them down. One throws himself towards a small tunnel. Squirming down it as Momo locks in on him. Sprinting at him while screeching. He disappears into it just as she snaps at him. His feet narrowly missing being chomped off. 

"Momo don't eat them. They'll make you sick!" I scold and she perks up. Crown hiking up on her head. She gives me a guilty look and a low and short squawk. She instantly narrows in on another member. Just like the one Coco has been chasing around. How he's managing to run circles, literately, from a chochobo is beyond me. Momo sprints in front of him and we pincer him. Beck screams and side dashes out of the way through a door. Momo goes to chase and yell for her.

"No way Momo! Your too big to chase that scrawny rat in there!" She skids to a halt and kwehs at me. Before turning and hopping back to me. Stopping beside an equally happy Coco. If they weren't thoroughly exercised before they were now. Listening I hear some movement and I turn and look. It's Leslie whose making the noise. He struggles on some loose rocks which keep falling and cracking. 

"Gaia how do you move around here without falling!?" He curses a few times once he gets over to us. I smile down at him while he looks around. 

"And this is why I'm afraid of these birds." He mutters and shakes his head. I grin and laugh as he groans. Reaching into my pouch i throw him ten Gil. He catches it and puts it away with a roll of his eyes and a scuff.

"What happened to those morons?" He questions eyes glancing at the birds' stomachs. I roll my eyes at that. Chocobos don't eat meat Leslie, and even if they did **no way** would I let them eat those idiots. Who knows what kind of diseases they're carrying?!

"Well the skinny bald one struggled down that pipe to avoid Momo's chomp, and the fat one disappeared by climbing like a demented spider to up there. The last one-" I slow down and look towards the door at a thud. Looking my eyes go wide to see the very one I was gonna mention is face first on the floor. But that isn't what shocks me the most.

No, what makes my blood run cold is a familiar suit who exits the tunnel. It looks like he knocked out the junkie and threw him down. Leslie notices him too and I see his hand twitch. Coco lowly kwehs noticing my change. So does Momo if her sudden shaking is an indication. I make Coco let me down to the ground.

"Leslie, can you take these two back to Sam?" I quietly whisper eyes pinned on the black haired man. 

"Y/n are you insane? These things don't like me anyways, and you seem-" Leslie whispers back to me.

"He's Shinra Les," I explain and he curses, "Coco, Momo, let Leslie take you back." I gently order handing Leslie their leads. For once they don't react negatively to Leslie taking lead. 

"Be careful, if your not back in ten I'm hauling Sam's ass here." He hisses before leading the birds away. Eventually leaving me alone with the suit. He stalks closer while adjusting his cuffs.

"You've pulled quite the vanishing act. Cleverly done, even without leaving the sector." He says not sounding upset or impressed or even much of anything. He's completely hidden any emotions he has. He just sounds cold and hollow, nonreactive.

"Things happened.." I mutter looking at my feet. I've been so happy working for Sam i'd almost all but forgotten my duties back in town. They must be pissed with me. I can almost see Daddy's disappointed look. I broke a promise and didn't keep my word.

"Like your little adventure into the train graveyard?" I nearly leap out of my skin. How does he know about that!? I know he's Shinra, working at wall market taught me enough to know that. Still I don't understand how he'd know about that. Unless Elmyra told him about it. Is he supposed to drag me back? Would she really do that? 

"I thought so." He said now standing right in front of me. Looking down at me with a stare.

"It wasn't that I-" I stutter and fail. 

"Gave us quite the run around. Elmyra has put Aerith on complete lock down; Worried she'd run off after you." He says still staring me down. My ability to speak and defend myself fails. So my gaze falls with my head. It feels like I'm being scolded. 

"If running to wall market without a plan wasn't enough, You've also become forgetful." My frown deepens as I become a bit confused. That last part doesn't make sense. Before I can ask a hand goes under my chin. Tilting my head up to look at him properly before pulling back. I'm watching confusion as his other hand reaches into his jacket. When he starts to remove his hand I hear soft clinking. I watch as he pulls out something I thought I'd lost for good.

"Daddy's necklace!?" He unclips the chain before reaching down and putting it around my neck. Clicking it back into place. The familiar and comforting weight of the star and materia lay on my chest again.

"How'd you get it back?" I whine as I pick it up and feel the burning from the summon inside.

"That would be my secret." He doesn't elaborate on it.

"Now, would you care to tell me what caused this fissure?" He questions and I look at him again.

"Why does it matter? I'm not important to keep Aerith safe." I ask curious. If he's not going to drag me back, or make me take care of Aerith again. Why would he want to know?

"No, but I can't fix problems I'm not informed of." He explains with that same indifference.

"That makes sense," I kick the floor and hum, "But you have to tell me something first." He raises a brow at me and I wave for him to come closer. He gets down onto one knee. Resting an arm on his bent leg.

"What's your name?" I whisper the question like its a secret. He hums and tilts his head. He waits for a few moments before speaking up.

"Tseng." I tilt my head.

"You don't have a last name?" He shakes his head. Tseng, Tseng, Tseng, Tseng. His name kind of jumbles in my head.

"Am I allowed to talk about you?" He shakes his head again.

"There's a reason it took so long to get my name." He says and I nod.

Humming I think and smile after awhile, "Okay Tsun-tsun." 

His eyes widen a bit and his brows go up. I think that's the most he's ever reacted.

"What? It's not your name." I ask and he sighs through his nose.

"Fair enough, now will you answer my question?" He ask and I nod happily still playing with my necklace.

"Okay, Tsun Tsun"


	5. Kitty Encounter

_Two year Time Skip from last Chapter_

**Reader's** ** P.O.V. **

"That's your playtime done Coco." I coo at the aging bird who settles down. Kwehing happily and just as exhausted. She waddles into her stall before settling down. I admire her for a few moments longer. This would be the first time I've seen a nesting Chocobo. Sam says she's gonna lay her eggs soon.

"What are you staring at now?" I look over my shoulder to Leslie. Whose wandering over much more then he would before. He throws an arm on my head and then rest there.

"What are you? A headgepie? Off!" I struggle to shoo him off. Trying and failing miserably. The fifteen year old has had a serious growth spurt. Towering over my still unfortunately short self.

"Are you still admiring that fatty?" Leslie ask which makes Coco perk up. Giving me a glare that has him jumping back.

"Sorry, jeez." Leslie mutters and sighs. Him and the Chocobos still don't get along. Most of the time at least. He has gotten better with them.

"You deserve a good glare for that comment. Anyways, what's up Les?" I ask turning around now that he isn't resting on my head.

"I was just here to remind you it's a Tuesday." I raise a brow confused for a moment. Then light up when I remember what he means. He gives me a pointed stare.

"Oh thanks Les!" He scuffs and rolls his eyes. Giving me a half hearted 'whatever dork.' I grin at him and dash off. Getting out of my ranch gear and putting it away. Once I'm freed up I speed out. Giving Sam and Leslie a wave goodbye as I pass. Making my way to the town to see Tsun-Tsun.

He was very forgiving that night. Suprisingly willing to compromise with me. Along with being shockingly understanding. He let me go back to Sam and Leslie. Sam wasn't too happy, but they went inside the house and talked it out. Leslie was skeptical even with Sam's approval. ' _Ain't no harm gonna come her way with him around_.'

After that Tseng took my hand and lead me back to Elmyra and Aerith. Aerith was estatic to see me. She practically tackled me to the ground. Sobbing and apologizing and expressing how worried she was. My reunion with Elmyra was not as emotional or smooth going. I had half expected her to slap me. She might have, if Tseng wasn't there. He didn't leave me alone that time. He hasn't left me with her ever since.

Passing through the town I ignore the usuals. They all ignore me in kind. This cold nature is normal for me now. It's as if I never lived here. Only Aerith and Mireille openly interacts with me now. Though there are those who are ' _nice_ ' to me. Mostly because they go to wall market, and know my position there.

I enter the tunnel only to turn right this time. Into the corral through the red gate. Inside the circle arena is a few familiar faces. Aerith, whose sat on a plaid blanket off to the side. Having a wicker basket next to her. I can see a bundle of her yellow flowers poking out of one end. She's waiting happily and smiles when she sees me. Raising her hand and waving. Her enthusiasm catches the attention of Verdot and Tseng. Who were settled beside her.

Tseng is drinking more tea out of his large cup. Him and Miss M would get along great. I wonder who would break first. They can both be really scary people. Verdot seems to have been trying to complete a puzzle with Aerith. His own large cup filled with black coffee resting off to the side.

"Finally remembered the time?" Veld ask playfully and I shrug.

"No, I had a pregnant Chocobo to care for. Coco is fussier then usual." I explain with a shrug.

"Y/n, morning!" Aerith cheers and I wave back.

"Morning," It doesn't feel like morning to me. I've been up since two. It's about seven maybe turning eight now. Tseng gets up reaching in his jacket. I swear he must have a bunch of hidden pockets in there. Leslie mocked about him having a pocket dimension or something. Considering Tseng always pulls what he needs from there.

"Morning Tsun-Tsun." I greet him and he pauses. Tseng nods his head as he pulls out a gun.

"Good Morning Y/n." He greets flipping the gun so the barrel is in his grip. Holding the grip to me. I take it and look at the gun. It's just a small sleek black pistol.

"Guns today?" He nods and pulls another gun from his hip. They've been teaching me things now. Aerith knows where to run when she needs me now. I've also grown a routine of checking in on her. Twice every other day, one in the morning and once at noon. That's what was decided for the deal between the Turks and I.

It took ages for them to tell me who they are. Even then their the only two Turks I know. Though Tseng has admitted there are more of them. Gunplay is apparently Tseng's specialty though. So I spend the most time with him. Since I'm too small for other things. Even Veld won't train me really. Since Tseng is better with guns then Veld, and Veld also uses hand to hand. Which has become his main method of fighting.

I keep getting in competitions with Tseng as result. Two years of training beside him as a result. It's become a sport for Aerith and Veld to watch. They even bet baked treats on it. Aerith making her treats and Veld bringing his treats from the plate. Then pretend they don't when we look at them.

The next few hours are spent with us entering a shooting practice. Secretly counting our marks. Not telling the other as we try and out do the other. I swear when I get bigger. I'll beat him at something more then ten percent of the time. Working with the Chocobos means even for my small size. I've proven a lot stronger then others my age. Too the point Aerith has grown the habit of pouting and giving me puppy eyes. Until I let her on my back and sprint around the small area a few times.

Honestly, I think I've turned into her own personal Chocobo carriage. She does loudly laugh a lot when it happens though. So it's fine with me for the most part. 

We lower our guns when we run out of marks. I pout at my measly number of seventy five. That's not nearly enough, and the slight smirk on Tseng's face shows he knows it too. My eyes glance to the pair on the blanket. They know too and treats are being handed.

"You all suck." I mutter and Tseng lets out a huff of air. It's the closest to a laugh I've ever gotten from him. It's stupid but I puff up at pride. When it first happened Veld was shocked. He even tried to take Tseng's tempeture, but the black haired man batted his superior's hand away. The only other reply I remember from Veld that day was laughter. Followed by Veld saying he's, 'Got a puppy for his grumpy cat.'

Aerith heard him say it too, and Tseng did **not** appreciate the picture of him with cat ears and tail the next time we gathered. But everyone else certainly did. Until Veld and her conspired to add a doggifed me to the picture too. Which earned another huff from Tseng. It's hilarious to me honestly, but-

"Labrador!" Aerith pouts pressing her fist into her lap. Veld shakes his head.

"Doberman." He counters calmy as I sigh. Biting into my black berry jam sandwich.

"Labrador!"

"Doberman~"

"Lab!" I sigh loudly again before drinking my apple juice.

"Chihuahua." I jump and slap Tseng's arm at that.

"I am not even close to those demons!" I cry in outrage. I don't like those dogs. Some people from the plates brig them when they come to Wall Market. Usually women keeping them in bags like accessories. Vicious bug eyed little jerks scare me **and** the Chocobos.

"You're a tiny imp." Why must he be so matter of fact in nature?

"Tiny imp is lower on the bad scale then ankle destroying yappy bug eyed goblin." I hiss and he seems to consider it. Taking a drink from his tea. Putting it back down with a hum.

"Pomeranian."

" **No!** "

**TimeSkip**

"Stupid Tsun-Tsun. Why does he have to be so mean?" I whine to myself as I walk my way back to wall market. Sighing a bit worn out from today. I pause noticing the strange amount of light. Lifting my head I see the hole of sector six. Aerith hates this sight. The barely visible open sky terrifies her. But I adore it, especially on the rare times the sky is clear. Letting me see the endless vastness of the sky. I become enchanted at the slightest hint of the stars.

My eyes go wide when I see it. The moon is peeking out of the edge of the sight. Oh, I can't miss this. Bolting off the path I enter the express way. I've found a secret path only I can use because of my athletic nature. Climbing up the hole in the ceiling I exit the express way. Making my way to some of the higher points. I only stop in my path when I hear a noise. Turning away I follow to the noise. Looking over the ledge I see something shocking.

It's a young boy who seems to have gotten stuck. I lay on my stomach as he struggles. He got caught in a familiar trap. One the kids in the hide out made to catch a monster that's been plauging them. Some strange headgepie that's gray and has spines on its head. Because of the spikes the kids call it the Headgepie King.

They have refused to ask me to help them even though I could. None of the kids will talk to me anymore. Not after what happened. I learn most things through Aerith now.

He struggles and I see the Barb wire trap did manage to strangle his leg. It makes sense, I designed the thing even if the kids don't know that. As far as they're concerned Aerith came up with the idea. It has worked to deter not just the Headgepies, but other monsters too. Aerith was thankful for my clever thinking. He keeps struggling and it keeps tightening. At this rate he will lose that leg.

So I lowly whistle at him. He looks up and the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen meet mine. They practically shine like cerulean teal stars in the dark lighting. I watch the pupils of those eyes shift noticably. Their giant oval shape narrowing slightly from the sky light. _Pretty_.

"You got stuck in one of the traps huh?" I quietly ask and he silently tilts his head.

"Hold on, I'll get you out in a second. Don't move anymore by the way. The more you struggle the worse it gets." I push off my stomach, and move to a ledge I know I can get down from. Working my way down I approch the boy. He stands a fair bit taller then me, but he's not as bad as Leslie. Kneeling down I check how bad it is. The barbs have dug in pretty deep.

"That's gonna sting." I mutter before standing a turning. Getting up I jump onto a near by rock. Pulling my serrated knife I work on cutting the line. Something I had designed in just in case something like this happened. Slicing through it causes the barbed wire to fall. The death grip loosens and the mechanism that made it tighten with movement stops. Getting back down I kneel and slowly start to unwind the wire.

"Sorry, but you got these in deep." I say as the only real warning. One section was so deep. I need to yank it because it's simply trapped in his flesh. He jumps and hisses but he doesn't pull away. It takes some time for me to unwind it all. His pant leg and actual leg are completely shredded.

"Hold on, I don't know how much this will help, but-" I raise my hand holding it just a bit away from his leg. Taking a deep breath of air. I relax and let my cure materia activate. It's gentle emerald light pulses from the bangle and gathers around my hand. It comes from my hand in tendrils. Curling and moving around his leg. Gently brushing over the bleeding wounds. I watch the many wounds begin to mend.

I keep the power going until his leg doesn't have any open wounds. Once my hand falls I exhale. Sweat dripping off me in buckets. If I wasn't tired before I sure as hell am now. I've never run the materia that long before. Shaking I move to settle down. That sapped alot out of me. We sit in the silence. My eyes fall shut as I drop my head.

The only thing that catches my attention is clinking sounds. Looking up I see the boy in deep blue doing _something_. He's searching his pouches for something I guess. He finds it I guess as pulls out a strange looking bottle. It seems to have some glowing liquid inside of it. He kneels down and offers it to me. Reaching out I take it. Pausing when I take off the top. The smell of it is, _weird_.

It kind of reminds of the smell of cleaning supplies. It kind of burns and smells sterile. It's weird, but I take drink of it anyways. It burns going down and I feel it hit my stomach. That burning spreads out into my limbs, and makes me feel kind of funny. I don't feel as bad as before. Feeling kind of rejuvenated even.

"Thanks, its not the most pleasant thing. But I feel better after that." I put the lid back on. Offering it back to him and he takes it. Putting it away with that same silence. He looks back at me and is watching silently. We sit there for a while before I say something.

"Do you need to ask something?" I question and he opens his mouth. Pausing and looking around shyly. I guess that makes sense. He's probably worried about getting caught by monsters here.

"Okay, come on," I say getting up on only slightly shaking legs, "I've got somewhere we can talk. No monsters and no people to ease drop." He nods his head. I hold out a hand which makes him stop. He stares at my offered palm for a moment. Before hesitantly reaching out and taking my hand to in his. I gently pull him up and lead him to back to where I came from. Leading him to the place I was originally heading.

We end up on a high spire where I have a blanket pinned down. Along with a pillow for whenever I come here. Seeing as I've grown a habit of falling asleep here. I drag him there and we settle down.

"So what was it you were gonna ask?" I say watching as he looks around.

"This. Is very high." He says sounded a bit, amused? I don't know what that tone was. He looks at me with a tilted head.

"Why here?" I shrug as I lie down. Resting on my pillow before pointing up. He follows my hand to see the moon. Which has now risen to be right above us.

"That's why." It's a really pretty sight. The sky is cleared up like I thought it would. The moon is surrounded by a bunch of sparkling stars. The sky being several dark shades of blue.

"Gorgeous." He says wide eyed. Turning my head I really look at him. The open moonlight that shines on this spot. Letting me see him a lot more clearly. He looks about my age, but I don't know if he's as old as Leslie. He also happens to have white haired like the other boy too. Except his white hair is more silver, and his hair is a lot longer. He also has it tied up in a ponytail. He's dressed in a dark turtle neck with shoulder pads, suspenders, gloves, and bag blue pants. Topped off with army boots.

"Have you never seen the sky before?" I know some grounders haven't seen it. Most who have are also very afraid of it.

"I have, but never here in Midgar." He says and I raise a brow before sitting up.

"You've been outside of Midgar?" I question voice lighting up in fascination. I know the Turks have seen the outside of Midgar, but they've never seemed like the people to ask. Seeing just how secretive they are. Making him the first none Turk I know whose been past those walls. Outside of Sam and the stable hands. He turns his head focusing on me. He moves back a bit and I guess my fascination shows. His cheeks turn a bit pink at the focus.

"Y-Yeah, I'm a member of SOLIDER so I get sent out a lot." I tilt my head trying to remember that name.

"SOLIDER, SOLIDER, Oh isn't that Shinra's army?" He slowly nods his head.

"They send me out to Wutai and other places." I hum still wide eyed.

"So you've seen a bunch outside Midgar?" He nods some more before looking at me a bit confused.

"You aren't afraid?" I raise a brow a bit confused.

"Afraid? Of the sky or outside you mean? Nah, unlike other grounders I like it." He watches me with mouth a bit open. Before shaking his head a bit.

"No I mean," he stops before finding his words, "Your not afraid of me?" I stare at him for a few moments. Before shaking and giggling hysterically. My hand clamping over my mouth as my giggles to turn to laughter. I end up curling in on myself a bit from laughing so hard.

"H-Hey?" My laughter calms a bit only for me to look up. Just to see him even more pink cheeked. He's reaching a hand mid air towards me. That panicked embarrassed look sends me right into another fit. Once it ends I cough as I finish. Gathering myself together I lean towards him. Getting a bit more in his face then I probably should. He's blatantly embaressed as his face is heated and his words are failing.

"Of course not blue boy." I tease and poke his chest.

"You haven't given me a single reason to be afraid." I explain before pulling back. He just stares and sits there for a bit. I let me him stew as I smile. Watching the confused boy try and piece himself together.

"Now is that all you wanted to ask?" He looks at me and shakes his head again. Whatever he wants to ask is clear something that doesn't bother him. Seeing how the thought of it helps him put himself together.

"No, I was going to ask about your materia." Ah damn.

"I found it." I explain and he just stares. He doesn't believe that one bit. Damn, Leslie wasn't kidding about how bad my lying is. Even to this day I'm not any better apparently! He even speaks up about it.

"There's no way you just found a materia that high level." I stop and make a face? Tilting my head seriously at a loss.

"Materia, _level_? What in the world is that?" His own eyes widen a bit.

"It's the strength of a materia. The only levels of materia you can get without Shinra overwatch is the first level materia. That's what's down here. Even the tops of Shinra aren't allowed more then level two materia most the time. Unless a serious emergency takes place." He explains and I nod slowly understanding it.

"Okay, but I did get the materia down here. Right from town." I point to the buildings of the town. He looks even more confused.

"But that doesn't make sense. Unless-" He trails off as I see his face go blank. He becomes unreadable and I assume that means he's thinking. The cogs in his head probably spinning as he pieces things together. Using information I don't have to get the full picture.

"May I see your bangle?" He ask quietly and I nod. Slipping it off and handing it over. He takes it and I watch him pull out a golden materia. Which he slots into his own wrist band.

"Woah, I've never seen a gold materia before!" I jump and he looks up at me.

"It's yellow actually, but that makes sense. It's an assess materia. It's used by SOLIDER and Shinra scientist mostly to help research." Once he equips it. I watch it start to glow after some time. He seems to use it on the bangle. His own eyes flash the same color as the materia. Once that finishes I watch the light fade away. He stares at it a bit more before handing it back to me.

"So, solve the mystery Sherlock?" He sighs before rolling his head back to look at the sky.

"Maybe." He says and I sneak a bit closer.

"So what's the theory Watson?" I joke and he huffs.

"Where are these references I'm missing from?" He ask and I grin.

"A mystery novel. So?" He nods

"Your good with materia. Really good." He explains

"I'm gonna need more explanation then that. Don't actually know anything about Materia, remember?" I tease and he sighs. Looking down and jumping when notices how close I am. I chuckle at his reaction and slightly shift to the side.

"Your materia had to be level one when you found it, but now it's a level four materia. Meaning you used the materia often enough, and were skilled enough to force it to grow. That's something even people who specialize in materia have a hard time doing. I'd know." He mumbles the last bit and I hum.

"You'd know huh? What, you specialize in the pretty gems stones?" He shakes his head.

"No, but my friend does. He's really proud of what he can do. Shinra is as well. If they could make him first class from that skill alone, they would have." He explains and I hum some more.

"So skill with a materia sounds really important, but you'd figure there's a lot of people with that kind of skill. There's a lot of people after all." He shakes his head and we end losing hours. With him explaining why skilled materia user are so rare. Because of the mako reactors draining mako, the stuff materia is made from. Most people live in areas with no or low amounts of mako. Meaning they aren't born with that bond with the planet needed to use Materia.

He explains how his friend is from a town outside of Midgar. That's famous for two things. The supposingly delicious blue apples that grow there, and the river of mako that flows right beneath the town that turns the apples blue. Since his friend was born and grew up right on top of one of the streams of mako closest to the surface in all of Gaia. He was bound to have an extraordinary talent for materia.

"Which is why you having such a talent for materia is just so," he stops to pick the right word, " _baffling_." I giggle again at the careful way he said that last word. He glances at me concerned. Like he's trying to sneak around an angry Chocobo nest. Careful not to step on their feathers, toes, or eggs. Shrugging I relax again feeling weirdly educated and exhausted. More mentally then anything. Apparently Tseng isn't the only one who talks a lot more when teaching about something.

"Well I'm even less likely to figure it out then you are. So why not drop it for now?" He looks at me questioningly as I watch the sky.

"Then do what?" I sigh and point at the still starry sky.

"Gorgeous, remember?" I say and just hear a quiet, ' _oh_ '. Not long after I feel a weight rest beside me. Peeking I see he's mimicking me. I smile and bring my attention back to the sky.

"May I ask something again?" He asks quietly.

"Course." Silence follows for a moment.

"I apologise," he pauses again making me look. He's pink cheeked again. What embaressed him this time? "But I forgot to ask for your name." Oh, he's embaressed about forgetting basic manners.

"You wouldn't be the first. I almost went a whole year without me and another friend of mine actually learning each other's names." I reassure and laugh. He gives me a weird look. I ignore it and shake my head.

"I'm Y/n, and you are?" I say and he seems to absorb it.

"I'm Sephiroth." He says and I grin. Man to think that was almost as easy as getting Sam and Leslie's names.

"Well it's good to meet you Sephiroth." I say before rolling off my side onto my back. Going back to enjoying what little may be left of the clear sky. This time with a friend.


	6. The Mutt and The Purebred

**Reader's ** ** P.O.V. **

"Hey Little Miss, I've got a special job for you." I turn my head to look at Sam. Whose sauntered over to me.

"What's up Sam?" I ask curious as to what he's going to say.

"I need you to go Topside for me." Sam says and my eyebrows go up in surprise.

"Topside, up to a plate? Why do we have business up there?" Madam M having business up there i'd get. Andrea having business there isn't too far fetched either. Sam however, I can't even imagine what kind of business he would have.

"Someone who has history in Wall Market sent these. Look for yourself." He pulls out a fancy looking envelope. Taking it I pull out the letter and start reading.

**_____**

  
_Dear Chocobo Sam,_

_I understand there is a good chance you've forgotten me. Seeing as I never caught your eye in my time in the sector five slums. But I had once worked for your fellow trio member, Andrea Rhodea. I worked as one of his dancers before going_ _plateside_ _. I'm glad to announce I've climbed the ladder here. Making my big break a fair bit ago. But now I'm staring in a play I've adored since my childhood, Loveless._

_With my influence and assets now. I can afford to fullfil my greatest wish. To have my former mentor, his companions, and their significant companies to come watch me. Which is the purpose for this letter. I humbly request you come topside to Sector 1 with two companions of your choice. It is dearly appreciated,_

_From yours truly,_   
  
_Adam Lark_

**____**

  
I fold the letter back up and put it back in the envelope. Head kind of spinning from reading that writing. It was admittingly really gorgeous and fancy. But it was so excessive in design that is really hard to read. I hand it back to Sam whose chuckling with a knowing look.

Guess Sam knows exactly what I'm thinking. "So little miss, what do you think? Think you can come with?"

He questions and I think about it. Going plateside for the first time sounds super interesting. I might even be able to see the sky!

"It sounds really cool, but." I look down at myself. This outfit is mine and I love rocking it. But I doubt it's going to fit plate side. That and we'd be going to watch a play. Which I'm guessing is really fancy.

"Don't you worry about that Lass. Go see Madam M. She's already got something for ya. Only if you want of course." I happily nod and make my way to Miss M. Passing through the door without so much as a knock. Something that would get most dragged back out and shot. 

"Madam M?" I call into the shop.

"Back here darling." Madam M calls from the back room. Where she gives her massages; She's even offered to give me one for free, or to teach me how to do it myself. Though I could never get an answer as to why she offered that. She just gave me a small smile and mysterious reply, ' _It's a trait any regal woman would know._ ' I still haven't decided whether to accept her offer or not.

"Hello Madam, Sam sent me this way." She turns around dressed in another kimono I've never seen. She looks even more regal then normal. She waves her fan and places a hand on my shoulder. 

"I'm well aware, now let's get you ready for tonight." She says before leading me to her dressing room.

**Time Skip**

**(Surprise!)**

** Sephiroth's ** ** P.O.V. **

  
"Genesis do we have to?" I sigh as I shift in this really uncomfortable outfit again. Why the older boy demands we get all regal for a play is beyond me. This isn't a mandatory showing. So why Angeal, Genesis, and I have to be prettied up like show dogs for this isn't something I can understand. Genesis spins on me with a annoyed look.

"Of course we do, appearances are critical anywhere, but especially this it's a LOVELESS play!" Genesis precedes to start preaching about his beloved poem again. I sigh and tune him out as I struggle with this accursed tie. The door opens to reveal the vice president flanked by two Turks. Rufus is dressed in a small tux of his iconic white. Blonde hair having been brushed back. He looks just as displeased as I feel. They begin talking as I undo the knot I somehow managed half way down. How in the goddess name am I struggling so much with a tie!? I've done multiple knots of different kinds with countless ropes, why is this tie so Stubborn!? 

"Hold on, I'll do it." I look at Rufus whose come over. Easily undoing the tie and redoing it in a matter of seconds. Clearly the skill of tying a tie is different then tying ropes. Giving us vastly different specialties. I nod in thanks grabbing the black jacket. Slipping it on and buttoning it up all the way. Unlike Genesis whose left his top and bottom buttons undone. I watch said red head slip on a golden bangle to his wrist equipped with a vibrant emerald materia. I know it has to be his beloved fire materia. He's been infinitely proud of having leveled it up himself to cast fira. The thought of leveled materia makes me think back on the girl from the sector five slums, Y/n. 

It's something that has been bothering me since meeting her. How could she be so talented? With everything set to make her as average as most. The same goes for her behavior. Anyone else, civilian or enemy, would see my eyes and scatter. Fear of SOLIDER is already high, but my further unnatural nature makes it even worse. How could she be so, _that_? I don't even know what to call that behavior.

"Seph," She was so close all the time and grinning and giggling.

"Hey Seph," How could she be so relaxed around a SOLIDER?

"Sephy~" How did she know exactly what to say to make me embaressed and uncomfortable? Every single time, it's **never** been like that before!!

***SMACK***

"Listening now air head?" Genesis deadpans while I reach my hand up. Holding the throbbing spot on the back of my head. If I didn't know better I'd think he drew blood.

"What did you hit me with? A safe?" I look at him while mumbling. He only glares and raises the familiar white book in his hand. Loveless being written proudly in bold black across the cover. I'm shocked there isn't blood splatter on it.

"So basically." He moves to smack me with the book again. Side stepping out of reach I keep watching.

"While I highly disagree with the method. We've been calling your name for ages." Angeal speaks up and I look at him. He's completely dressed to go. Shoes and everything, so is everyone else. How long was I staring at nothing?

"Sorry." I mumble and move to put my shoes on.

"Oh look at that he actually apologies for something." Genesis mocks and I bite back a remark. That's rich coming from you Gen. Getting up I tap the floor struggling not to rip off these aggravating black dress shoes. 

"What has you going stupid anyways?" Genesis questions and I glare as I grab my black silk ribbon. Using it to tie up my hair.

"Nothing." I state and turn to join the Turks and Rufus at the door.

"That's a pathetic lie and you know it. You've been like this for weeks! Spill the tea already!" Genesis calls out and whines. Following behind us as we move to Rufus's car. I ignore him as I get in the car. Just wanting this night over with.

**Time Skip**

"Is it over?"

"It hasn't started." Genesis hisses from his spot beside me. We're sat in the V.I.P. lounge which gives us a complete view of the stage. The Turks are flanking Rufus's chair, Gen is right of me, Angeal to my left, and I note several empty chairs.

"Why are those empty chairs there?" I ask and Genesis looks before snorting.

"The other VIPs for this showing." He says with blatant distain. I raise a brow at that. I'd expect anyone who wants a VIP spot to Loveless would instantly earn his love and respect.

"They're from the slums." He hisses sounding disgusted.

"Then how are they here?"

"Apparently the star actor of this showing used to work for them. They wanted their former bosses to come. Paid for them and their plus ones." Genesis sounds like he's dying talking about them. Almost as if summoned the door opens behind us. Looking I see quite the group.

There's a heavily bearded man in a cowboy get up. Who walks up to one of the three main empty chairs. The other one is a shaved man dressed fashionably in black and gold. Settling in the second free chair. The last one gets taken by a woman with a fan in exotic and regal Wutai clothing.

Two girls in black and gold stand beside the shaved man. Giggling over him and whispering things. While one man walks up beside the seated woman. It's clear he's her companion. Leaving only the big stand out being the alone cowboy.

"Dear goddess look at them. This can't be worse." Genesis mutters rolling his eyes.

"Talking shit?" We jump at the muffled voice. We look over our shoulders. My jaw drops to see a familiar girl stood between us biting into a tart. She's somewhat familiar at least, it's her, I know it is. But the way she's dressed.

Her h/c hair is pulled up into a bun. It's held with a wutaian head piece. That has a f/c mesh veil over her head and covering her e/c eyes. She has hair left loose in front of her ears. Earrings that are swirling silver with a gem inside it. Her dress seems to be a mix of her own style and a kimono.

It's a short f/c kimono that's held by wrapping around her neck. Her main piece of jewelry besides the earrings seem to be a necklace. It hangs close to her neck. The main piece rig multiple thin strips weaved into a star with a crimson jewel embedded in its core. Ripping my eyes away from the necklace i scan over the dress.

It has gold embroidery of what appear to be Leviathan curling around her torso. She's wearing long matching gloves that leave her fingers revealed. Pulling all the way up to her upper arms. Before being tied with belts on each one. Except the left arm has her bangle and materia sat below the belt. While both have frilled ends coming out from above the belts.

I look down and sure enough. She's wearing cowboy boots spurs and all with this outfit. Plain mesh stockings coming out of them up into the dress.

"Excuse me?" Genesis growls clearly not happy being called out.

"You heard me red." She bites back and I glance at her arm again when I see a glow. Why is her healing materia glowing? It wouldn't help her fight directly. I don't see why she would activate it. Unless, she doesn't realize she's doing it?

"Why you-"

"Can we not do this?" Angeal whispers getting out of his chair to restrain a rising Genesis.

"He started it." She states matter a factly.

"Please back down." I ask hoping one of them listens to me. The last thing anyone wants is a SOLIDER attacking a slum civilian. That catches all their attention. Genesis head snapping to me. Angeal slowly turns and Y/n puts her hands on her hips.

"Seph-"

"Hey blue boy." Y/n chirps not caring she cut an agitated Genesis off. Next I know I feel a few light pats to my cheek. She's grinning and I'm frozen. Silence follows as my cheeks heat up.

" **Excuse** **me**?"

** Reader's  ** ** P.O.V. **

Sephiroth noticably turns pink at the nickname. I grin and almost wince at the feeling of the gloss on my lips. Miss M insisted I put on make up. Even blush and eye liner even though my eyes and cheeks are hidden by the veil. I take another bite into my blue berry tart. The treats here are _really_ good.

"Sephiroth how in the goddess name do you know a grounder?" The red head questions looking offended. What's wrong with him knowing me?

"He got stuck in-"

"Mission in the slums." He cuts me off in a rushed manner. His head dropped down. Letting his bangs veil his face. I giggle to myself at his embaressed state. Okay, that's enough for now. I pop the rest of my tart in my mouth. Giving Seph another pat while i do. Swallowing it down before moving to stand beside Sam.

The play starts almost right after. Doesn't stop Madam M from smiling behind her fan. Andrea giving me a disapproving look. While Sam lowly chuckles at my antics. My attention drags away from the play. Mostly due to my deep rumbling desire for more treats.

"Sam can I have more treats?" Sam chuckles and M rolls her eyes. She thinks I eat too much. Sam loves showing me in sweet gifts cause he doesn't see the issue. Neither do I, and of course Andrea is sat in the middle ground.

"I gave you all the treats I've got lass." Sam chuckles and shakes his head and I pout. I look at M only to get a glare. Ignoring the play I put on my own show. Giving Andrea and his honey girls, Diane and Glyph. The biggest pout and puppy eyes. The girls cave and give some of their treats. I chirp a merry thank you. They fawn and coo as I nibble on my treats. Cookies and tiny choclate covered coffee beans. Sam calls me back over and I bounce back to his side.

Sticking there until the play is over. Once the audience starts clapping. I feel my need for more sugar.

"Can't go begging for scraps from a bare table." Sam teases reading me like a book. I pout and look at the boys. Would Sephiroth have any? Any thoughts of trying to win treats out of him goes out the window. When I notice a boy in white. More importantly-

"Tsun-Tsun~" I fawn grinning and making my way to him. I can see Veld crack a grin.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" The boy ask and I shrug. Moving in front of Tseng. Hopping around him as he tries to ignores me.

"Tsun-Tsun, got any treats?" I hear Sam burst out in laughter. I grin and I watch Tseng's eyes narrow. The red head gasp wandering over.

"Are you that sad?" He says sounding accusatory. I frown and snarl at him.

"Red, I will shove you off that balcony." I hiss and glare at the boy. Before hands can be thrown Tseng takes me chin to look at him. He's fond of that method.

"No biting, That Akita is worth more then your fleas." He comments and I growl at him. I'm still upset about that.

"Your damn right I'm worth more." I hear him mutter.

"He'll break like glass. Higher the cost lower the durability." I say and he jumps at my words. Sam has wandered over and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Pup." Sam says before removing his hand.

"That little mutt of ours may cost a lot less then you, but she's got a little thing us breeders call hybrid vigor. Name says it all." Sam says before wondering over. He opens his mouth as I grab at Tseng's sleeve.

"Tsun-Tsun! I want treats~" I whine and he sighs.

"I'm work-"

"Welcoming you to dinner." Another voice cuts in. I look and see it's the blonde boy in white.

"Vice president." Tseng says sounding as close to shocked as I've heard him.

"Why not, this seems like it could be fun." He says wearing a wicked smile. One that I swear I've worn myself. Before trying to murder a small group with enraged Chocobos.

"Agreed!" I grin and I almost see Tseng's pain. He's so not prepared for this. Sam is laughing and I can see Veld is fighting not to do the same.

"Coffee cakes then." Tseng says and I cheer almost dragging him off. This nights gonna be a lot more fun.

**~•~**

**Sephiroth's** **P.O.V.**

"Look at me you silver haired **bastard**." Genesis hisses at me quietly as I look every where **except** him. Angeal sighs while standing between us. Being a physical barrier between the aggressive red head and my cowering self. Genesis is snarling at me like the dog Y/n called him back at the theater. My eyes dart to the girl whose skipping ahead of us. Clutching the cuff of the Turk's second in command. Practically dragging him along and chirping at him excitingly and without fear. The familiarity between the two suggest they've interacted a lot before. When did she meet a Turk, **why** did she meet him? She lives in the slums so none of her family work for Shinra. Why is he not even frowning at her? 

"By the Goddess are you **pouting**?" I snap out of my thoughts at another hiss from Genesis. Glancing away from the odd pair to look at the other SOLIDER. Feeling my face heat up at being called out. Was I really pouting at them? 

"Sephiroth if you don't mind, how do you know someone from the slums?" Angeal gently prods trying to get answers from me. I let my tongue flick against the inside of my cheek. Thinking back on the night when I met the mischievous girl that's been haunting my thoughts. 

"I had a mission in sector five, it was just a chance encounter," I mumble crossing my arms and rubbing my upper arms. Feeling harassed and embarrassed at trying to explain that night. How do I do this without admitting I got caught in a trap made by _children_? Admit-tingly I did find out later that night it was designed by the very girl that saved me. But honestly that doesn't feel much better to admit.

"Don't you **dare** tell me this girl is the reason you've been spacing out for several weeks?" Genesis hisses trying to push past Angeal. I hide my face with my bangs and turn away from them.

"By the Goddess she is!" Genesis yells and Angeal clamps his hand over his counterpart's mouth as a result. 

"While I'm not as against this as Gen. Sephiroth crushing on a grounder-" Angeal gently starts his lecture, but I jump out of my skin at the implication. I cut him off with a rapid shake of my head. 

"No, it's nothing like that!" I hiss back at the pair just wanting this over with. 

"Why are you even narrowing in on me about this? When _that_ ," I lift my hand and point at her sashaying beside the black haired Turk, "is something happening in front of you." Both boys focus on the sight. Genesis's eyes narrowing in on it out of blatant disgust. Angeal only seems to grow concerned and more confused. I focus back on it and this time feel my lip twitch down. I don't understand what's going on here. Is this why she wasn't afraid?

**Reader's P.O.V.**

"So how do you know Tseng?" The boy ask and I hum still clutching the older man's cuff. 

"Tsun-Tsun? He was standing outside my house-" 

"Don't say it like that." He deadpans and I grin continuing on.

"Lurking in the shadows-"

"That's worse." He sighs and I giggle.

"Stalking it for some reason, and he's been disappearing and appearing like that ever since." I loudly mock and his eyes narrow down at me. Veld has a hand over his mouth. Hiding a ' _coughing_ ' fit that's very clearly him trying not to laugh. The blonde boy is wearing an amused grin. His blue eyes glancing up at the Turk.

"Creepy." He also teases the older man who just sighs. Knowing he's being ganged up on by a pair of equally devious imps. 

"So what's your name my friend?" I tease the blonde boy who smiles at me. Something familiar twinkling in his blue eyes.

"Rufus, and you?" He holds out a hand to me and I take it.

"Y/n, it's nice to meet you." We shake hands before letting go. 

"Looks like we're here." Tseng says and we enter this giant fancy marble and golden place. As we enter I see this place is filled with a bunch of fancy dressed people. All sitting at white covered round tables with massive crystal center pieces. Tseng makes me let go of his cuff to take my hand instead. Rufus and Veld take the lead with Tseng guiding me behind them. Eyes glance at us from tables as we head to the back. Veld speaks with someone in a fancy tux who takes us all upstairs. Letting us all sit at a massive round table that has a complete view of the floor below. 

"Behave." Tseng orders lowly as I sit in my chair. I nod as he pulls out the chair next to me and settles down. I get handed a golden menu and open it instantly to the section titled 'Dessert'. Tseng's resulting sigh almost sends me into a giggling fit. My eyes narrow in on a weird looking dessert.

"S'more cake?" Rufus looks at it and raises a brow of his own.

"That's new. We can have that." Rufus says and Veld chatters to the waiter. Rattling off a list of things to him. 

"How can you be such a miserable glutton?" I glare at the red head in his chair. 

"There's a balcony here that's begging for you to get thrown over it." I grumble at him and his frown deepens. Jumping when a, very gentle, slap hits the back of my head. Frowning at Tseng who is glaring back at me. I stick my tongue out at him and yelp when he pinches it. 

"If you keep doing that your going to lose your tongue." He grumbles before letting go and letting me put my tongue back in my mouth. My head lifts up at the sound of laughter. Rufus is quietly laughing and Veld seems to have broke himself. Our order is brought to us before any further antics can take place. I bite into the cake and find it very delicious. 

"That's really nice~" I purr and take another bite enjoying my treat.

"If she vomits she's getting thrown out." I glare at the red head. Who pissed in your food buddy?

"Trust me pup, her stomach's made of mythril she could eat everything on the plate and still have room for more." Sam chuckles and I smile at the rancher. Continuing to eat to my heart's content. 

"So your the play star's old bosses right?" The actual blue boy ask politely. At least i think his hair is blue. It turns black and then dark blue and back as the lighting shifts.

"Not exactly we're the partners of his direct boss, the one who stuck behind. We all had him running around at one point." Sam chuckles and nods to me.

"Like our little hound here, she works and runs for all of us but if anyone's her **boss** it'd be me." Sam explains and the boy who asked nods. 

"What does she do for you?" He ask some more and Sam chuckles,

"You're free to ask her yourself. She's a chatterbox." Sam says and I watch the boy become flustered. He nods before putting his attention on me. Repeating the question to me in a slightly adjusted way. Not before dropping in an apology for losing his manners. Ha! The irony.

"Sam makes sure people get around via chocobo carriages. I help take care of, breed, and maintain the chocobo's and their carriages." I chirp happily at him and he nods. Talking continues for a bit and I pause. I feel a burning around my chest. It's my Daddy's summon materia reacting. Eyes glancing down stairs, I watch people work, why was there whispering? I straighten up and see some people enter the building. Eyes narrowing in on the new comers. They look like a normal group. Yet my materia pulses as I watch them. Just like it did in the train graveyard.

"This isn't looking pretty." It's Sam's voice which gets questions, "Something's caught her eye. Means a mess is about to follow." I reach over and tug Tseng's cuff. I feel him lean closer and look over the balcony himself. Those strangers are slowly working their way around the outside of the room. They look normal, they look fine, but something is terribly wrong. I point out the stand outs to Tseng and he pauses on one.

"Sir." Tseng says eyes pinned on one person in particular, "I see him Tseng." Veld says back.

"Legend." Veld says and I get confused I've never heard that name before.

"Guess we better mossie, come on Y/n. Madam M and Andrea will probably be back already." I nod and get up from my chair. Pausing only to give Rufus a wave. Heading over and pressing a light peck against Sephiroth's cheek. I hear a clatter of silverware being dropped.

"You all be careful now, and thanks for the treats." Chasing after Sam I leave our large party behind. Quickly getting out through the back before trouble made its way here.

"Got to be thankful for that trouble sense you've got lass." Sam says and I nod as we're a fair bit away from the restaurant.

"Was kissing the boy nesscary?" Sam ask and I shrug,

"That's what Andrea and the girls do whenever they say goodbye to someone or each other." I say not actually bothered by it at all. I figured it was just a thing I could do. I've been doing it a lot lately. Sam chuckles and shakes his head. Not commenting any further on it. Reaching up i tap my chin and sigh wistfully.

"It's a shame something happened; I wanted to ring more treats out of Tsun-tsun." I pout and he laughs adjusting his hat.

"Well lass, why don't I get you a special gift from up top before we head on down?" I nod excitingly as Sam takes lead. He takes us to a market like area and into a store. My eyes go wide at all the shiny orbs on display.

"Is this a materia shop?" He nods his head and gestures around.

"You got it lass, take a gander and pick one you'd like. Top side shops bound to have ones you haven't seen before." Sam explains and I wander around. There are colors of materia I've never seen before. There's purple and a lot of yellow materia. I don't see any red but there's also a lot of green and blue. I ask the shop keep about the yellow materia. He explains each of them and I stop when he mentions the prayer materia.

"Aerith would like that materia." I mutter feeling a bit guilty. Because it is something she'd like, but I don't wanna spend _my_ gift for her. It's a selfish thought and I know it.

"We do have a deal going on. If you buy any other color materia you can buy one of the blue support materia half of to go with it." I spin on Sam who sighs and shakes his head.

"Sounds good to me." Lighting up I point to one of prayer materia. Before turning to the blue materia. Which one do I want? My eyes narrow in one group of them labeled ' _magnify_ ' on the bottom of their display. Over my chest I feel a pulse of heat. It's my daddy's summon materia again. Ever since getting it back I've kept it tucked safely under my clothes for the most part. So to not risk getting Scotch or Kotch's attention. Though I take it out when I'm not around Wall Market. I figured I could take it out topside too. It hasn't reacted to me or anything since that night in the grave yard. I wonder why its so active today?

"Can I get one of these to go with it?" The clerk nods and unlocks the display taking out one of the shining deep blue materia.

"Magnify huh? Guess you're the go big or go home type." The clerk says as Sam buys the pair for a pretty big sum of gil. 

"You've even got a bangle perfect for it." He praises and I raise a brow. He hands over the boxes containing the two materia.

"What do you mean?" He makes a sound and pulls out a little pamphlet. Handing it over flipped open to a certain page. It explains blue support materia and how they function. Including their unique ability to 'link' with other materia. 

"The pamphlets free so go ahead and take it. Enjoy your materia little miss." I nod happily and we say our good byes. I read the pamphlet following Sam's feet as I do. Gaining a better understanding of the glowing orbs and how to use them. Man if Sephiroth was blown away before I'm gonna give him a heart attack next time. 

"You're pretty lucky that beloved bangle of yours has links built into it. Ever ask that friend of your what type of bangle it was?" I shake my head and look at the bronze bangle. Opening my box to reveal my new blue materia. We pause so I can take off the bangle. Putting in the new materia and watching it glow as it sets in. Blue energy radiating off of it before flowing through a ridge crafted into the bangle, and pouring into my green heal materia causing it to flash for a moment. Before both stop and go back to becoming inactive. I slip my bangle back on wearing a grin. Putting the now empty box away with Aerith's gift. 

"I'll have to ask him next time." I chirp and he nods, 

"Sounds good to me lass." 

**TimeSkip**

"So I got my new materia! What do you think Les?" I twirl and the white haired boy looks at the bangle. 

"I think," He stops to smirk, "You chose the worst support materia you could."

"Hey!" I pout and he chuckles.

"It's true, its a magnify materia paired with a healing materia. It's only any good if you have multiple people you want to heal. Considering any time your in trouble you're usually out on your own." Leslie explains and I pout unable to make a come back. Cause he makes a really good point. Throwing my head to the side I let the gears turn in my head.

"It felt right," We slow down as we begin to enter the main town, "Besides now I can stream line healing the brats whenever they get hurt. Plus drunks who stumble to the ranch who get injured, and the Chocobos like it when I use cure on them. It'll save me some time and energy. Using cure all the time can be real exhausting ya know." Leslie stops and leans against one of the walls.

"Yeah guess that's fair." Leslie nods his head towards town.

"I'll be back in blink. Thanks for walking me Les." He just nods as I head into the town. Skip in my step now that I'm free of that make up and that get up. Heading to Aerith's and Elmyra's home I pass through the tunnels. Waltzing up to the front door and l knock on the door. Waiting for it to eventually open. Revealing the older woman who I nod too.

"Hey, Aerith home?" She frowns at me and sighs. We've been pretty cut off since I basically bailed out on her. If she thought I was a nuisance or untrustworthy before, Oh boy.

"No, She's having fun with the other children." I nod and turn tail without so much as batting an eye. Knowing just where they'd be hanging it out _if_ that was true. 

"Thanks, have a good day Elmyra." With that I'm racing off ignoring everything until I get to the kid's hide out. Passing to the area free of the town I look around. All the kids go silent as I wander through. Sighing I go to the older group who usually watch over every one.

"Hey," They jump and look at me silently, "Where's Aerith?" They all look at each other and whispering to themselves. Crossing my arms I just wait for them to wrap up.

"She went towards the church. Way out in the sector." Nodding I turn tail to head out to check on her. Of course Elmyra wouldn't know Areith's not with the kids. Stopping in my tacks I notice a lot of the kids have scraps. 'Might as well,' my two materia start to glow as I focus a cura on the worst off one. Watching as the spell fixes them up and then bounces too two other kids. Patching up the cowering trio. 

' _Huh, that wasn't as draining as usual either. Sweet._ ' With that thought I leave the hide out. Setting off towards the church. Hoping to catch Aerith there or on the way back. Should be a walk in the park. 

**TimeSkip**

**Sephiroth's P.O.V.**

"I can't believe some idiots attacked on a plate. Then we have to go to slums to track down a damned stray." Genesis whines beside us and I roll my eyes. Angeal shakes his head and puts his palm against his face. Before brushing his hair back with a sigh. 

"Stop complaining Genesis, let's just get this over with." Angeal scolds as I continue tracking the blood stain. Lucky that he got hit by a bullet. Makes following him a lot easier. I'm glad that Veld could get all our stuff to us in a decent time. I feel much better with my blade and uniform on. I can see Angeal feels the same while Genesis is sulking. 

"It could have been worse; They would have surrounded us without the warning from that girl." Angeal explains and Genesis huffs. The very mentioning of Y/n making Genesis throw a tantrum like a toddler, and making my cheeks burn red hot. Shaking my head I bat my eyes rapidly and refocus.

I keep following and see it seems to go to a large building in the horizon. He must be hiding out in that building, or the surrounding abandoned ones. 

"Let's break up try to encircle him." I suggest and the two end up agreeing. We all part ways and start exploring the rust filled landscape. I'm passing through the terrain and scanning for the injured rebel. Stopping when I hear a creak nearby. I spin trying to find the source. Barely catching the blur of a figure racing across the broken and rusted roof tops. Leaping and traveling over the entire maze of paths. Following the unknown blur's lead I find a way to the high ground. Finding it's easy to move across the terrain. So I make my way towards the church. Which seems to be exactly where the unknown figure was going. I make over half away there when something happens. I press my legs harder when I hear a loud bang in the distance. Coming from the church of course.

Leaping across roofs and jagged walls I eventually land in front of the church. My worry only growing with the continuing rounds of shots. Spinning I kick down the door. Watching the scene in front of me. 

There's a duo facing off in the back of the church. I only vaugely note that the assassin is one of them, and more importantly Y/n is the other. She turns her head to me and seems surprised for a moment. Before putting her attention back on the assassin. Darting forward I draw my sword. Entering the fight and splitting the attention of the bleeding assassin. He jumps back and turns his gun on me. I barely see Y/n dash forward. I slash and deflect the bullets. Just as I see Y/n drop and slide. Catching her legs around his ankle. She twist and sends him flying to the ground. I'm on him before he gets back on his feet. Give a hard kick to his side. Before getting close and slamming the butt of my blade into the back of his head. I knock him out and make sure to kick the gun away after I do. 

Putting my I drop my weight on his back. Embedding my knee between his shoulder blades. Grabbing his arms I move to restrain him for one he wakes up. Lifting my eyes at the sound of panting and shifting. Its Y/n working hard to get to her feet. But she's shaking and a mess. 

She's in her old attire again. Though large amounts of it are stained red. Sticking to her from the bleeding bullet wounds. She wipes away the blood from her mouth on her arm. Scanning her over for more wound I see. There's also a painful looking black streak on her left hip. It looks like a violently bleeding slash wound in the black too.The clothes around it are burnt at the edges and steam is coming off there.

"Hey Seph, wasn't expecting you so soon." She gives me a bloody smile and a tired look. She's sweating a lot too.

"He's got materia on him. I don't know the name but," She hisses as she touches her hip lightly, "It summoned lighting and it hurt." Nodding I search noting if it was lighting it must be a green thunder materia. I don't find any on him and think. I pull out and disarm him of his hidden knife, another gun, his potions, and other things. Still finding no thunder materia. There's a light who's and i peek at Y/n whose holding his main gun.

"Got it." She says as she pulls the back of the gun off. Revealing hidden inside the mechanics of the gun is a green materia. No doubt the thunder materia. 

"His bullets hurt, especially the lighting charged ones." She chuckles and takes a deep breath. Coughing some more as blood comes up. My concern for her rises at that. She got hit somewhere vital. She takes out the materia and throws the gun.

"Hey Seph?" She comes over and drops against the wall close to me.

"Yes?" I raise a brow and she holds up the materia.

"Can I keep this?" She ask with a crooked bloody smile. My jaw drops open in my brow shoots up. Before shaking my head with an airy chuckle.

"Go right ahead." She chirps a tired thanks. Slotting the materia right into her bangle. Without the slightest care. I'm watching her like a hawk. Seeing her eyes going glassy from the blood loss. 

"Y/n," She hums, "Do you have the Mana to heal yourself with cure?" I ask her and she nods her head.

"Yeah, but I don't know if that's a good idea. Some of those bullets didn't go straight through me. If I heal it would that be better or worse?" She makes a valid point, but she is going to die like this.

"We can deal with that later. Heal yourself." I order her the way I would a lower rank of SOLIDER. She gives a light nod and reaches up. Holding her hand over her chest. Her cure materia glows and her hand follow suite. The emerald green light gently runs over her. Encasing her and healing her to the best of her ability. Closing the bullet wounds and repairing unseen damage. Eventually she stops casting and drops her hand. Shaking with the strain of it.

"Don't fall asleep Y/n." I order her again, not wanting her to fall in harm's way. She needs to get to a doctor. 

"-mm tryin." She mumbles and seems to focus on her breathing. I watch her and hope Genesis and Angeal arrive soon. So I can hand this rebel off to them. 

"Y/n-" My head snaps when I hear a door creak open. It's a back door that shows a little girl peeking through. My confusion raises as she cowers in the door way.

"Aerith." My eyes to glance at Y/n. She looks at me with a deep breath.

"Mmh baby sister." She mumbles the explanation and I nod. Now I really wish Angeal and Genesis would appear. Especially Angeal who will be able to deal with a child much better. Turning to look at her I watch her. I don't know why the little girl was here. Maybe I'll ask Y/n when she's not dying. Just then I hear another door open. Looking i see my wishes have been answered. Angeal and Genesis run to us.

"Son of a- He beat us through that rusted maze!" Genesis hisses and I get off the rebel. Letting him restrain him as I wave Angeal over to me. He bows his head and whisper.

"Angeal, child back door. She's afraid." I tell him and he glances. Seeing the girl still hiding in the doorway. He nods and goes to tend to her. I turn and focus on Genesis.

"Gen take him back to Shinra." I order and he gaps at me.

"And what are you doing?!" He ask as I head to the bloodied girl. Dropping and picking her up in my arms.

"By the goddess, what happened to her?" Genesis finally spots Y/n as I turn to walk away.

"He did." I comment and nod to the rebel. Looking back to Y/n I rock her a bit.

"I said don't sleep." She snorts showing despite her closed eyes she is awake. Shaking my head I start quickly moving. Needing to get her somewhere with a doctor. Still I don't know if there's skilled enough doctors in the slums to help her. So I need to move quickly. Please don't go dying on me now Y/n. 

"Y/n I need your help knowing where to go." I talk to her and I dash as fast I can. She grunts and opens her eyes tiredly.

"Ya, ive got it." She mumbles in return. After a moment I feel a tug on my coat.

"Aerith ok?" She ask and I hum,

"Yes, Angeal's with her and he's good with kids. He'll keep her safe." I reassure her and she nods her head.

"Thaz good." She grumbles and I sigh. At least she has peace of mind. Now hopefully I can get her taken care of. So **I** can have some peace of mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my Wattpad story this chapter is actually two different chapters. But I decided they worked well as one chapter seeing how short the first one is. Also I wasn't satisfied eith the second chapter so it has the biggest changes.


	7. Walking the Stray

**Reader's P.O.V.**

My head hurts, it really hurts. I groan and try and reach for my head. Frowning as my entire head pounds as a result. My burning head cools down when I feel something kind of wet placed on my head. I sigh in relief as it does its job. Making me feel better as I relax. I stay in the darkness behind my eyelids until I feel better. So I slowly let my eyes open and see a familiar ceiling. 

"Your awake." I hum and turn my head at the familiar voice. I smile at the silver haired boy whose watching with his intense cat like-eyes. He sighs when he sees me smile at him. Running his hand through his hair.

"Yup, I feel terrible but I'm in one piece." I quietly grumble and he hums. Slowly I start to sit up feeling very sore and very hungry. Sephiroth watches most likely to ensure I don't vomit on him or fall over. He shifts before getting up and going to grab something. Looking around slowly I see I'm back in the ranch home where Chocobo Sam houses his stable hands. We were all the way at the church; Does that mean he carried me back here? It's all a bit fuzzy but I do remember him doing so.

Sephiroth sits back down on my bunk holding a plate with bread and a bowl of stew. Taking it from him I start carefully eating. Taking the bread and dunking it in the stew. 

"It's good you woke up." He says and I nod swallowing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you like that. Bullet wounds hurt and casting cure doesn't help for staying awake." I frown and wince at the memory. I keep eating and he nods his head. Letting me eat in silence as he thinks. Topping off my bread I start to eat the half gone beef stew. Either Sam or Leslie gave it too him for me. Seeing as those two know bread with beef stew is my favorite meal. Wait, does that mean he ran into Leslie?

"Hey did you meet Leslie?" I don't remember running into Leslie, but it is all fuzzy to me. He jumps at the name and I smirk. Yup, he met Leslie that's for sure. He sighs and drops his head without a word. 

"He didn't give you too much trouble did he?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"No, his response wasn't trouble. It was appropriate if anything." He says and then spirals into a story while I eat. He explains how he carried me from the church to town. With my own instructions at times. Good to know I was hanging on.

Everyone avoiding him as he continued on. Hoping to find out where I live, or who could help him. Apparently one of the kids, the younger ones by the sound of it, shyly got his attention. Telling him to talk to the white haired boy down that path. Which caused him to encounter Leslie. Who instantly drew a gun on him.

I chuckle which makes him stop, "Sorry, Leslie can be aggressive like that but he's a good guy. He's like the protective big brother I've never had."

He nods his head at that, "He watches out for you."

Sephiroth continues and explains exactly that. After he managed to talk Leslie down and get him to take him to Sam. Leslie stalked close to him gun cocked as he followed. Sephiroth carried me to the ranch where they ran into Sam. Sam took the lead in taking care of me. Managing to get Leslie off Sephiroth's back. Most likely by sending off to go get a doctor from Madam M. Which left Sephiroth to set me down and wait for him to return. They did pretty quickly and Sephiroth admited to waiting off to the side. Once the doctor finished with me. He gave same instructions on how to help me heal, what I shouldn't be doing, and told him he'll try and get the medicine nesscary for me ready. Something about avoiding infection. I'm nodding as he finishes up and sigh.

"Sweet and sorry, didn't mean for you to be held at gun point." I laugh lightly trying to lighten the mood.

"It wouldn't be the first time." He says and looks me over. "You're feeling better." It's a fact when he says it and I nod. He reaches to something on one of his satchels. Pulling out a familiar bottle that he gave me the last time I drained myself with materia. Handing it over to me which I take with a quiet thanks. I take a swig of it without hesitation this time around. Letting the liquid restore my magic ability. Which alleviates some of the extra baggage. I wish he had something to help with the sore bullet wounds.

"You know this goes down like brandy." I cough as it burns me and makes my eyes prick with tears. Its been too long since I've had said liquor so it still burns. 

"Brandy?" Sephiroth says slowly with a confused tilt of his head. I slowly grow a grin on my face at his reaction.

"Yeah, like liquor ya know. Don't tell me you've never had any?" His cheeks dust at my teasing and he shakes his head.

"Drinking is more of a Genesis thing." He admits and I hum.

"Leslie and I will have to sneak another bottle to share with you." He jumps up and shakes his head.

" _'Sneak a bottle'_ , you're not supposed to be drinking are you?" He ask sounding shocked and light at my words. I chuckle and nod my head. 

"Nope, sorry but I'm thirteen and Leslie is fifth-teen. I'll be fourteen in a month, but that's clearly still too young." I giggle and he stares at me shell shocked. I raise a brow at him.

"What?" He blinks at me and I see his pupils have blown wide. 

"Your thirteen?" I nod at his question confirming what I'd said. 

"Did you think I was older then that?" He pauses and gapes like a fish.

"How-" He pauses and I hum, "How?" I gesture for him to continue speaking. This wouldn't be the first time this happened. Once someone who got drunk off their asses in wall market stumbled to the ranch. Wanting to pay for a carriage back with his buddies. They were mid teens at least and young adults at most. Then they started hitting on me and one tried to pull groping me while I was setting up the carriage. Safe to say Leslie had to reload his gun, and those guys didn't get a ride from Sam. 

"How are you so talented with materia?" I dead pan at his words, and start having a giggling fit. Of all the things, Sephiroth really is different from most guys I've met. He's so pure and single minded. Of course it wasn't something perverted. 

"What is thirteen young for a materia user or something?" He nods still staring at me like I just claimed I was some sort of goddess, and like he completely believes me.

"Seventeen." I raise a confused brow at him.

"Genesis is seventeen and he's considered the most talented materia user Shinra's ever seen. You have four years on him." He explains and I nod with a long 'ooh' as a response. Before something clicks in my head.

"Who is this Genesis guy by the way? You always compare us." He pauses and he seems to think for a moment.

"You never did exchange names did you?" He mutters, mostly to himself I assume.

"Genesis is the red head you threatened to push off a balcony." He looks at me when he says it. Pausing for a moment and quietly adding 'two balconies' at the end. I go quiet remembering the red head from the plate. That **brat** is Shinra's most talented materia user. That's such an overwhelmingly sad thing to hear. 

"How sad." He pauses and after some time, _snorts_. Handing shooting up to cover his mouth. He looks shocked at his own reaction. While he's shocked I'm over here feeling proud. I haven't earned that kind of reaction from him before. The biggest grin spreads on my face stemming from that pride. Damn I'm good!

"Don't do that." He mutters while refusing to look at me, "It makes me feel terrible laughing at my friend behind his back." 

"Alright, Alright, but you do have to have some Brandy with me and Leslie eventually." I chuckle and throw my legs over the bunk. Getting closer to the boy to lean forward and peak at his face. He turns his entire body away from me as a result. Refusing to let me catch his expression this time.

"You'll have to wait. I'd like to drink when it's legal for me to do so." I pout and get back onto my bunk. Getting on to my knees so I can throw my arms over his shoulders. Placing my chin on his head with a sigh.

"Fine, How long will I have to wait for?" I whine and he chuckles dropping his head. Refusing to meet my sight. 

"Genesis is seventeen and he's two years older then me. You can do the math." My pouting grows and I whine some more. 

"I don't wanna wait three years." I whine at the math and he chuckles under me. 

"Technically two years and four months." He corrects and I pause.

"Your birthday in four months you mean?" I question lifting off of him to watch the back of his head. Moments pass before he slowly nods at my question. I grin pocketing that piece of information away. Guess I have another birthday to celebrate other then Sam, Leslie, Andrea, and Madam M's now. He lifts his head and his head ends up pressing against me. While he looks up at me with a watchful assessing eye. He sighs looking relieved at whatever he sees.

"You have color again. You must really be feeling better." He says quietly sounding as relieved as he looks. I nod my head and move to get off my bed. Jumping to my feet and turning on him. Wincing at the shock of the pain. Sephiroth gives me a disapproving look. Don't bounce around like a sugar rushed heagdepie got it.

"How long was I out by the way?" He watches me for a moment before pulling out a small box. It turns on and a light comes from it for a moment. Before he turns it off and puts it away.

"You've slept through the night it's three in the morning." I stop and stare at him as he stands up. He stops when he sees me staring at him. He shifts on his feet nervously.

"Something wrong?" He ask and I keep staring. Getting a warm feeling in my chest.

"No, its just-" I pause before spinning on my heel, "You didn't have to stay that long for me." He stays quiet behind me as I start for the door. After a while I hear him follow suite. 

"I didn't mind. I'm just glad you're alright." He says quietly and I look over my shoulder. Smiling softly at him and whispering back a quiet thanks. It really is kind of him to do that for me. We leave the room and I'm instantly greeted by Leslie, Sam, and the other stable hands. Leslie runs over giving me a once over. Before meeting my eyes with his own.

"Next time, I'm walking with you, your mother be damned." He declares and I sigh at him. Giggling the moment after at his over caring behavior. For all the apathy he's known for he's one of the kindest people I know. I nod taking his gloved hand and making him pinky promise.

"Roger roger boss." He scuffs and rolls his eyes at me. Tightening his pinky anyways to solidify the deal. Before we drop our hands wearing a slight smile each. Sam wanders over and tips his hat to me.

"Good to see you're up with the sun lass." I nod to Sam and look over my shoulder.

"Yup, sorry for sleeping in on you guys." I apologize and the stable hands wander over. Patting my back carefully, messing with my hair, and laughing.

"There's no need to apologize. Trouble showed up and things happen. Can't help that." Sam says and the other hands cheer in agreement. I nod to all of them and look around. Stopping when I see Sephiroth stood off to the side awkwardly.

"Leslie don't you owe a friend of mine an apology?" I tease and he looks up and sees Sephiroth. Who perked up at my words. Him and Leslie meet eyes and stay silent for a moment. Looking between the two I see they're oddly similar. Both white haired and mostly stoic pale boys dressed in dark colors who I enjoy embarrassing. How cute~

Leslie stays silent until I sigh and raise my arm and punch him in the gut. He grunts when I do it and he glares at me. Before looking back to Sephiroth while grumbling. "You're not as much of an ass as I thought."

I pout at him, "Is that really the best you got?"

He huffs and frowns at me with narrowed eyes. Elbowing me with a roll of his eyes. I wince with a quiet hiss and he mutters a sorry. Shaking my head i sigh rubbing my side.Turning on him I head over to Sephiroth. 

"Do you have to go yet?" He tilts his head and opens his mouth. Pausing as he thinks on it. Pulling out that device again. He messes with it a bit before putting it away again.

"I have a few hours before Shinra comes to hunt me down." He says and I break out in a grin. Snatching up his arm in both of mine. 

"I can take you around wall market then! Since it's so early we can move around without being bombarded." He flusters a bit and looks around.

"If I get recognized by someone from Shinra-" Sephiroth says and I cut him off,

"Won't happen even if it was busy. Trust me Seph, can I call you Seph?" He nods his head a bit, "You don't stand out that much here. Just look at Les for example." He glances up at the other white haired boy. Before looking back at me and nodding.

"Alright." Grinning I start to drag him off. Taking him through Wall market I do a lap around the main part of Wall market. Perking up I take him back to the ranch.

"Did you miss someone?" He ask and i nod,

"Sorry I forgot about the girls." I apologise and he raises a brow.

"The girls?" Just after that I hear a loud kweh. He's head shoots up as the three Chocobos show up. 

"Sephiroth these are the girls. Coco, Momo, and Lolo. We work together and I usually handle and care for them." I explain and he nods. Coco looks over her stall door. Lowering her head and Kwehing. It doesn't take much more for Sephiroth to step forward and pet the yellow bird. Whose practically purring at the attention. The other two birds start haggling for his attention. I sit down and let him adore the birds.

"Look at you, you're a natrual ladies man." I tease and he jumps. Turning to look at me pink cheeked. He backs off from the birds. Who aren't happy with that. Letting out sad kwehs and cooes. I giggle and get to my feet again. Taking Sephiroth's hand to lead him around again.

"Sorry girls he has to meet everyone else. I'm sure he'd love to come around again though." I tell them and the Chocobos make some more noise. Before letting it lie and I turn away to take Sephiroth around. I think about it for a bit. Before taking him to meet Madam M next. I just hope she doesn't scare him too bad. Actually, I should probably warn him beforehand.

"Seph, Be careful Miss M can be-" I hear a yelp and watch as some guy is thrown out the front door. He hits the ground before scrambling to his feet. Sprinting past us shouting apologies. 

"Intense?" He finishes and I nod to him.

"Yeah." We walk inside to find Madam M behind her counter. She opens her mouth while glaring at me. Stopping as she sees the boy I'm dragging along. Looking him over and coming out from behind the counter. She holds out her hand to him.

"uh," Sephiroth looks at the extended hand and then at me. I let go of his arm to take his hand. Lifting his hand and giving it to Madam M. She handles him a bit roughly feeling his hand. She hums as she analyzes his palm.

"The hands of a talented fighter, foreign in dealings of kindness, tense with overwork and drenched in blood." Madam M says and releases Sephiroth's hand. Who is looking shocked and uncomfortable. Madam M crosses her arms looking between us. 

"Are you here for a massage?" Madam M questions and Sephiroth shakes his head. Not even hesitating to refuse her offer. 

"Then why are you here?" She looks at me before raising a brow.

"Come to have a room to have a massage from Y/n then?" Sephiroth blows up into a red blush. 

"I-I don't want a massage at all." He says stammering and I give him a sympathetic smile. Taking his hand again give him a reassuring squeeze. He's a blushing mess at Madam M's words.

"C-Can we go? Y/n please." He quietly begs almost trying to hide from Miss M.

"Sure we can, I just wanted you to meet my friend Miss M, but we're going to see Andi now." I wave to her and the older woman nods. Letting me leave with Sephiroth.

"She's, very intimidating." Sephiroth mumbles and I nod.

"She can be, but don't worry Andi is probably the tamest of the big three." I reassure him and take him to the honey bee inn. Waving to the receptionist who nods to us. Sephiroth is looking around at the honey boys and girls. He squeezes my hand nervous again. I take him to the darker dance room which is being set up for tonight. Andrea is walking around with the dancers.

"Andi!" I call and the shaved man stops. Turning and smiling at us as we walk over. 

"Y/n," He greets leaning down and pressing a kiss to my cheek. Before straightening up and looking my companion over, "and the boy from the theater."

"He's my friend Seph, I'm walking him around Wall Market and letting him meet everyone." I explain and Andrea nods.

"Quite a kind thing to do. Perhaps you should bring him over during one of our performances." Andrea suggest and I nod.

"If he has the time I'd hope so." We end up chattering with Andrea for a while. Sephiroth watches some of the dancers practice. One of the honey boys picks up one of the girls. Spinning with her on his shoulder. 

"Your dancers are quite strong." He says sounding impressed with them.

"Most are surprised by the strength and endurance us dancers hold." Andrea explains watching the dancers himself. "It takes extensive training for us to perform to our fullest." 

"No kidding, Andrea and Jules train me to the bone." I whine which earns a chuckle from Andrea and a look from Sephiroth.

"Your training to dance?" Sephiroth questions and I nod,

"Andi is training me so I can dance when I'm old enough." I explain and he watches me a bit wide eyed. Before anything can continue we're interrupted by a beeping noise. He reaches into one of his pockets again. Pulling out that device, which is the source of the beeping. He clicks it and puts it to his ear. I watch as a muffled voice speaks through it. Sephiroth frowns at what's being said to him. 

"Yes, sir. I understand sir. My apologies sir." This continues on for a while before he finally turns that damn thing off. He puts it away looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry, but my time's up." He says sounding a bit down. I nod and tug at his hand.

"I can walk you back to the train station." I offer and he looks at me a bit confused.

"It's alright I know the way." He says and my smiles falters and I sigh.

**TimeSkip**

**Sephiroth's P.O.V.**

  
"So you didn't find a damned thing?" Genesis gives me a look and I raise a confused brow at him. I was talking to Angeal about what happened. Why is he suddenly so interested? He rolls his eyes and goes back to filling out his report. Muttering to himself and letting me return to my interrogation essentially. 

"So that's all that happened?" Angeal questions. I nod my head as he finishes filing the report.

"Alright, I'll give the report to Lazard. Take a break Sephiroth you need it." Angeal says before getting up and leaving. I settle down on Angeal's bunk and look around. The two third's share a room together. It's not near as big as my room as a second. I also don't have to share my room which is both a blessing and a curse. I don't have an aggravating room mate, but it gets cripplingly lonely from time to time. Genesis groans dropping his paper work. He gets up and waltzes over with a frown.

"Yes?" He scuffs at my indifferent and questioning tone.

"Don't pull that with me, what really happened?" I raise a brow at him.

"You heard what I told Angeal."

"Yeah I sat here and listened to you spit bullshit for the last three hours. So I want the truth jackass; I'm not gonna tell Angeal if you do why do you think I waited till he left?" Genesis says and I sit up. Thinking about what I can and can't tell him.

"Y/n was pretty badly hurt. The doctor they had fixed her up the best they could. It was harder then expected to get there. It also took her some time to wake up. That's all." I explain as the most I'm willing to admit. Not that I sat there for hours waiting for her to wake up, or how she took me around her home. Introducing me to her friends and her family and her Chocobo companions.

"Nothing else?" I shrug at his question.

"She recovered and then I had to go." I say and he glares at me. 

"She didn't say thanks, you didn't talk?" I put my gaze on the wall.

"She offered to walk me to the station."

"Then what happened?" 

"I came home."

"Alone?" He says and his jaw drops.

" _Yes?_ " I'm only growing more confused. He stares at me before rolling his eyes.

"You didn't take her up on her offer?" He questions and I shake my head.

"You disappeared for entire night, and you didn't take an opportunity!" He whines and I look at him confused.

"I thought you were against me even spending time with someone from the ground?" I question even more confused. 

"I am, but I was willing to make an exception! But you spoiled it!" He storms off into the bathroom and I'm left frowning and confused. I'm never going to understand the way his head works. Is he angry at me or was he being helpful? Laying back down I just choose to relax. Maybe I should find a way to sneak to the ground more often? Just to visit, yeah, just to visit. 


	8. Golden Encounter

_Few Months TimeSkip_

**Reader's** **P.O.V.**

"So what's up? You seem like your high on something." Leslie questions and I continue jumping around like an over caffeinated headgepie.

"Another Chocobo race is coming up in two weeks!" I squeal still hopping around. He crosses his arms and slowly arches a brow.

"Okay?~" I sigh and spin on him still grinning at him.

"The last time Sam went to the races I didn't get to go. But this time I do!" I cheer and he nods his head slowly. It wouldn't excite him, but he's supportive of the weird shit I do.

"So, you'll be leaving Midgar for awhile." It's more fact then a question. I nod happily and grin at him.

"Yup, an entire **three** weeks outside of Midgar. All the way on another continent!" Being outside of this city is one of my biggest dreams. Even though this wouldn't be my dream in whole. It's a taste of the thing I desire most. Leslie smiles at my words and obvious excitement.

"Congrats. Remember to be careful and have fun, alright." He orders and opens one of his arms. This gesture is familiar to me and I jump. Bolting to him and embracing him in a massive hug.

"You got it Leslie!" I grin up at him and he sighs wearing a slight smile of his own.

**TimeSkip**

"Sam, this is so cool!" I fawn over the sight of the massive ocean. We're half way through the journey too our destination. The boat is gliding through the endless blue. The air is cool out here and light and refreshing, and nothing like the noxious air of Midgar I hate so much.

"I figured you'd enjoy this lass." Sam laughs as I settle on the railing. Enjoying the sounds, the smells, the endless blue sky, and the almost blinding day light.

"I **adore** it! How's Coco and Lolo doing by the way?" The two Chocobos are underneath the ship top. In two stables the boat keeps for them. This is apparently the boat Sam always takes because of a partnership with the captain. He nods with a smile while sashaying over. Leaning on the railing himself.

"Those two have made this trip plenty times before lass. No need to worry about em." He assures me and I nod happily.

"I've got a bet for you little lass." Sam says and I perk up at him.

"Oh?" He nods his head.

"I'm gonna have you race one of the girls this time," he explains, "if ya win the race. I've got a prize for ya." Sam says and I can't help my wicked grin.

"Do I get to know what that prize is before hand?" I bat my eyes hoping to get it out of him. Sam chuckles and shakes his head.

"That may work on Andrea and His girls little lass, but it ain't getting an answer outta me." Sam says and I pout huffing in defeat. He laughs at my reaction.

"Ah lass your a hoot." He teases and I groan.

"This is bullying." We continue to laugh enjoying the freedom the world outside of Midgar.

**TimeSkip**

  
"So high. So shiny. So, _painful_ ~" I groan covering my eyes. Sam barks at my reaction. Everything is so painfully shiny and _golden_. Sam takes me to the area where the races will take place. Riders are getting saddles up and ready. The other stable hands get Coco ready. Giving me well wishes for the race and encouragement.

"Best of luck Lass. We'll be cheering for you from the stands." Sam assures and I nod to him. Saddling up on Coco who jumps in place. Flapping her wings and releasing a high pitched Kweh. I guide her into our stall for the race.

"You ready to win Coco?" She kwehs loudly at my words. I hum as the air fills with a manic laughter. Looking into the next stall over. I see the source of the laughter is one of the other racers. I raise a brow at him and whistle at him. He's a stand out from the other older racers. He looks only a bit older then me. He's got long blonde hair in a loose ponytail. Deep greens eyes are shining at me. He has a familiar wicked grin on his face. I've worn it myself, and seen it on my newest friend Rufus.

"Who are you laughing at pretty boy?" I tease and he raises his own eyebrows.

"Laughing at? No, I'd never mock such a lovely face." He says in a purr. I roll my eyes at him.

"Then can I ask, what were you laughing at?" He shifts on his own yellow Chocobo.

"You've got a fire about you; I was simply letting out my joy at having a lively opponent." He tilts his head throwing it towards the other racers. Mostly older men with frowns. Grumbling to themselves as they get saddles up. I can see what he means about having a lively opponent.

I click my tongue at them, "oh they are boring aren't they?"

He laughs at my words. Throwing his head back with a grin.

"So you get it too? All of them only have their eyes on the money prize. Couldn't care less about the race itself. Sucks all the joy out of it. Perhaps you and I can fuel the fire of exhilaration? Make this race worth watching." He goes on and I grin at him. His own flame and excitement raising my mood. Getting me even more giddy for the race about to take place.

"Well Coco and I will be more then happy to give you the race of your life won't we?" I coo and my companion kwehs. Throwing her head back. There's her firey nature for all to see. My rival laughs and his own bird jumps up.

"I'm sure you will, and the favor will gladly be returned by Hornet and I!" He laughs as an annoucer calls out. Exciting the crowd with his words. I focus forward burning and rearing to go. Coco seems to be following my lead. Leaning forward with her eyes aimed ahead of us.

"Are you all prepared for the race for the prize!?" The announcer calls out to the crowd who roars.

"Then racers be prepared to race in. **3!** " I lean forward and take a breath.

" **2!** " The boy beside me laughs hysterically. You know I never asked his name.

" **1!** " Game on.

" **Go!** " The gates blast open and Coco burst forward. I grin manically as we streak through the track.

"Come on Coco! Let's leave them in the dust!" I bark happily and she lets out a screech. Her clawed feet pounding the ground harshly. We manage to get leagues ahead of the rest. Excluding the young boy on his mount, Hornet, I believe he said. He's stays on our tail. Even dashing ahead of us on occasion.

"Come on, let's push it to the red line!" He shouts and I laugh loudly at his words.

"Hell yeah! If you think you can keep up!" I taunt as we keep racing forward. Turning through track leaving the rest in the dust. We're side by side as we see the finish line approach.

"The last lap. Don't give up on me now!" He calls laughing manically. I shake my head as Coco and I dart into a tight turn.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" I call as we're neck in neck. The air is filled with the roaring crowd. We carry through just as the finish line flashes. Leaning forward as it speeds closer.

"Come on Coco! It's the last lap!" I cheer and she kwehs. Storming forward and slightly pulling ahead of the pair. I hear him shout and his own mount screech. Making pull closer to my vision. Everything passes by as we shoot across the finish line.

"And it's a photo finish! Let's pull up that replay!" The announcer calls as we keep running. Slowing our mounts down as we both look up. Our birds happily following suite. Coco hopping in place and shooting up her feathers.

The giant screen plays us in the final moments. We both watch with grins and baited breathes. Even on the replay it's hard to tell who pulled first. It plays again in slow motion; Showing off then different point of views.

"It looks like the judges are analyzing it," silence follows as tension fills the air, "and it appears the winners are-" the screen blanks out and turns golden with a first place mark appearing. Following an image of the winning racer.

" **Y/N AND COCO!!** " The stands break out in roaring cheers. I sigh and fall into Coco. Laughing as I close my eyes. That was super exciting. I jump when I feel a thud on my shoulder. Looking I see it's the blonde thrill seeker. He's grinning at me without an ounce of bitterness. Something suprising for a competition.

"Now **that** was a race!" He laughs and pulls his hand away.

"Damn right it was." I laugh back at him. Which gets us both laughing some more. Man this feels nice.

"May I make ask for a favor?" I raise a brow at the boy.

"Ask away, but I make no promises." I tease and he nods his head.

"Can I buy the lovely winner dinner tonight?" I purse my lips and pretend to think on it. Before sitting back up with a nod.

"Sure," I draw out before lifting a finger, "but that includes food for my companion here. After all it was a team effort you know." I tease and he throws his head back. Breaking out into that manic laughter again. Once he calms he bows his head.

"Of course my ladies. Shall we?" He says the echo of his laugh still ringing in his voice.

"We shall." With that the two of us spur our mounts. Heading towards the stables to leave the arena.

**TimeSkip**

"Nice going there Lass. Left the others in the dust." Sam praises and bows his hat. Coming behind me as I hold out Gysahl greens to Coco. Paid for by my new blonde companion. I grin and nod to him as Coco kwehs. Excited to see her master after doing such a good job. Sam strides over placing a hand on the bird's head. Stroking yellow feathers in praise.

"Good to see Coco's still got the fire in her." Sam praises and I nod again. Coco really pushed herself this time around.

"Guess you won our little wager." Sam adds and I hop in place.

"Darn right! So what am I getting?" He chuckles and shakes his head.

"You'll get it after Dinner lass. Now what do you want?" I open my mouth only to be interupted by the thud of boots. Looking over my shoulder I grin. The blonde racer is sashaying over. Both his arms resting behind his head as he goes.

"Actually my dinner's being paid for by the other loser." I tease and he tilts his head.

"You did win that wager fair and square. If your boss wants to join I'd be more then happy." He offers and Sam nods to him.

"I'll be happy to join in. Gotta ask who our host to be is. Knowing the little lass most likely hadn't." I bulk and whine at Sam's words. Both men chuckle as the blonde nods.

"The names Roche. It's nice to meet you boss." He introduced himself. Stepping back to bow forward in a dramatic manner. Earning amusement from both Sam and I.

"Well then, Let's mosey." I chirp and both nod.

**TimeSkip**

  
"What is that?" I awe at one of the sections on the menu. It's a list of items against a white background. The border lined with pink flowers. Petals falling in the empty space. The desgin of a rippling lack at the bottom of the column. The names in the list are unfamiliar to me. They also have symbols next to the names and descriptions I don't recognize. Not completely actually, I remeber these from that comic from Madam M's shop.

"Oh that, it's Wutai cuisine. Those symbols are their names in the Wutaian dialect." Roche says and I look up at him. He took Sam and I to the fancy mutli-culture diner. I found out that despite his rough and wild behavior. Roche is actually really fond of fancy words and things. He's also shockingly knowledgeable about things. It's a strange contrast that I'm getting used too.

"You usually can't this kind of thing in the Eastern continent. Mostly because they don't like Wutai, but also it's on the farthest west part of his country. They're an isolated bunch." Roche explains and I nod.

"Well now I have to have it." I read the list as the men chuckle. I end up picking a plate of various sushi, teriyaki chicken, yakitori chicken, and macaroons and coffee cakes.

"I hope you know two of those are dinners and two of them desserts." Roche teases with a raised brow.

"Oh don't worry about lad. She's got a black hole for a stomach. She'll be asking for seconds before you know it." Sam sighs as our appetisers arrive and I start munching. I hum not disliking them, but not liking them either. Not feeling to strongly about them either way.

"Judge's decision?" Sam teases and I make face crossing my arms.

"Neh." I shrug and eat more without pausing. They shake their heads at me. Digging into their own meals. We relax and chitter as the meal continues on. Munching and deciding which of the meals I enjoy most.

"The chicken meals and the desserts were the best~" I purr after the meal finishes.

"I'm not surprised by the desserts decsion, but both the dinners is a bit suprising." Sam says as he relaxs in his chair.

"Yup! So Sam about that prize?" He laughs at my prodding. He adjust his hat before standing up.

"Let's go on then," Sam grumbles and Roche pipes up.

"May I join? I'm quite curious as to what you could give to tide her over. Excluding desserts." Sam nods his head to the boy.

"Feel free, can't stop you." Sam says and we head out. He takes us to the Chocobo stables. We pass several stalls with multiple hands from different ranches. Chocobos of various colors and attitudes. Eventually Sam leads us to a person whose attending a green Chocobo.

"Lass meet an old friend of mine. He's a Chocobo breeder who I've been partnered with for a long time." Sam explains as the man turns around. Smiling at us and nodding in greeting.

"If it ain't Chocobo Sam, haven't see you in a while old friend." He says clapping a hand on the other man's shoulder. They grin at one another. Taking a moment to greet each other and catch up for a moment. Once their interaction ends. Sam shows me off to his friend.

"The little lass just won her first race with Coco." Sam explains and the man grins. Giving me his congratulations.

"Coco huh, she's an old bird, but still my biggest pride out of all the birds I've bred." The man says and my eyes light up. Apparently it caught Roche's attention too.

" **You** bred that wonderful bird?" He says sounding in awe. Voice flowing with his own excitement. The man nods at the boys words.

"That's right," he confirms as he looks to Sam, "Is there something you need old friend?" Sam nods and claps his hand on my shoulder.

"I had promised the lass a prize to her if she won. 'Course she did and that prize would happen to be part of our little deal." Sam explains and thoughts click into place. Placing bets within bets to gain. The other man nods in understanding.

"Give me a moment and I'll hand over your prize." He leaves and enters one of the stalls. Disappearing for a few moments. I become anxious feeling excited as I wait. Then he returns carrying a massive familiar object. I tilt my head still excited, but now slightly confused.

"A Chocobo egg?" I can honestly only recognize it. Solely because of taking care of the previously pregnant Chocobo.

"Aye, see this egg is the first batch from Chocho." He says handing over the massive egg. Now that I have it I can see it's not like Coco's clutch. Those eggs were plain white excluding a few if I remember right. Those exclusions having tiny specks of green on the top half of their shells. This egg is similar and yet different.

It has a pale bottom half that stands out like a beacon compared to the top half. Which is completely black with a familiar speckled pattern around the center as it fades into the bottom. On top of that, if I squinted at the darkness of the egg. I swear I could see thin and faded almost translucent golden specks. It's a gorgeous and very strange egg. That truthfully, seems kind of small. At least in comparison to the eggs Coco laid.

"Chocho?" I look at him and he grins.

"Yup, see Chocho is one of Coco's clutch. One of her older ones. See Sam and I promise to trade Chocobos from time to time. He recently asked me about Chocho. When he found out she was having her first clutch. He ask if he could have one of them. So we made a gamble on it. Which you've now won little one." He explains and I awe at the egg.

"W-wait- Does that mean!?" I look at Sam who just nods.

"Yup, this one's gonna be all yours lass. You can care for 'er at the ranch of course. But their all yours." I grin and hold the egg tightly to me. Feeling overwhelmingly happy at it all.

"Well aren't you the lucky one!? I can't wait till this one grows. We'll race each other once their grown!" Roche cheers and I smile at him. Sticking out my tongue in response.

"Not unless Hornet is _your_ Chocobo." I tease and he grins laughing in response.

"Sadly he isn't. But that now gives me the goal to get my own. We'll raise our beloved companions and race to our hearts content!!" He cheers still laughing wildly and I smile.

"It's a deal then!" I cheer and everyone laughs. This trip has been wonderous so far. What else could happen in the remaining two weeks?

**TimeSkip**

  
I stroke the egg shell lovingly smiling at the Chocobo who kwehs at me. Coco has taken my new egg into her nest with no complaints. Part of me wonders if she already misses her last clutch. Considering how quick she took to the egg. Maybe she can tell it's one of her own too. I wouldn't put it past her. These Chocobos are so much smarter then you'd expect. I stroke her head and smile.

Only drawn away by a knock on the stall. Looking over my shoulder I see it's Sam. I wave to him and he leans on the stall door.

"Morning lass."

"Morning Sam! What's up?" I chirp and he smiles.

"There's been a shift in plans lass." I raise a brow at his words. Curious at what he means.

"The three weeks 'ere are gonna be cut short." I frown feeling downed by his words. But I was so excited for more, and I wanted to spend more time with my new friend Roche.

"Don't make that face lass. We ain't going back to Midgar yet." Sam reassures and I tilt my head.

"Then what's going on?"

"Well our trips gonna be split between two locals now. One week and three days here, and the rest of our times gonna be spent at Costa Del Sol. Figured you might wanna see it." Sam explains and I nod excitingly. That gives me a three days to explore more of the Golden saucer. I turn back to Coco. Petting her and giving her praises before leaving the stall.

"Copy that boss!" I chirp and mock salute him. Sam chuckles and sends me off. I head through the halls deciding to seek out the blonde. It isn't hard to find the loud teen. I wave him over and he escapes his companions.

"Look who it is! What's going on?"

"I have a few days left here before Sam makes us head out. So I need to explore as much as possible, and that would be damn lonely to do by myself. Wanna join in, pretty please?" I ask snatching his hand and gently tugging. He tilts his head pursing his lips in a familiar manner. Before breaking out into an impish grin. His hand adjusting to hold mine.

"Well, how could I possibly say no to such a lovely devil? Especially when I'm asked so sweetly." He exaggerates his words. We break into a sprint with Roche in the lead. He takes me around the saucer. Having been here before outside of working. We go on rides and dine various foods. Laughing and causing little mischief. We get on rides and by the end of the day enjoy a play.

"That was terrible." I laugh as we head back to the stalls.

"But that's what made it funny!" He retorts and we walk and talk. Enjoying each other's company before parting. Leaving with a single deal.

' _The_ _next two days will be spent having fun, just the two of us!_ ' Can't wait for the next day. Better check on Coco and my egg first. Then time to get to bed.


	9. The Red Rat of Costa Del Sol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made the story equivalent of a beach episode sue me. But there is plot here I promise.

** Reader's P.O.V. **

  
"It won't hatch before we get home right?" I question with a pout. Watching as two of the stable hands put Coco and my egg away. Sam claps a hand on my shoulder. Giving a reassuring squeeze. Roche chuckling beside me. Billy, apparently the name of Sam's old friend, has already left. Though I'd gamble he'd share their amusement.

"Don't you worry about that Lass; That egg was laid only a week before. It takes seven at least to hatch. We'll be back home long before it reaches that point." Sam explains to me and I pout. Reassured yet still slightly anxious. I nod at his words as Sam turns away. Roche turns to me and grins.

"I'm afraid this is where we part my dear." Roche sighs and bows to me.

"Oh what a tragedy!" I cry back and we explode into chuckles.

"Really, I can't wait till we meet again." Roche says and I nod. He holds out a hand to me. Taking it we share a firm shake.

"Until next time my Speed Demon~" I purr and we part ways. I go after Sam into the rented vehicle. Half of the stable hands are going home; The other half coming with us. We'll head home from a boat at Costa Del Sol. I wonder what this place is going to be like? I wonder if I'll meet anyone there like Roche?

**TimeSkip**

  
"Holy shit, it looks so different when you're on the shore and not a boat." I say in awe of the ocean. Dressed down from my usual due to the heat of this place. The crystaline blue sea sparkles in the sunlight. Sam and the other hands laugh at my reaction.

"Fuck it's hot." I drop into a squat position. Which only earns me more laughter.

"Best go shopping then," Sam rumbles and throws me a bag of gil, "buy something more appropriate for the weather here." I catch it and stand back up.

"Got it, meet back at the shore?" Everyone agrees and I head out to explore. Seeking and eventually finding a clothing store. Stepping inside I look around at the outfits. It's mostly bright colors and thin clothes. Made to minimize the heat it traps I guess.

"Hello," one of the workers greet me, "Need any help?" She says and I consider it. Before nodding my head slowly.

"Yeah, I've never been in a place like this before. I've got no clue what would be any good." I explain and the worker nods with a smile. Seeming excited at my words. I guess she doesn't get to help much. She leads me into the store and we look around. Looking at different outfits for a while. Entirely baseless just to see if anything just catches my eye. There's a point where she takes my measurements. Saying it would help narrow my choices.

Eventually I decide I want a f/c color. We debate on what style for a while. Which is what we're currently stuck on.

"I don't I'd I like too many of the one piece desgins though." I say and, Serah, nods in understanding.

"Yeah the two pieces are typically prettier, but they're a lot flimsier. Way more likely to fall off, and harder to find in the right size." She says and I nod. She makes valid points as we bounce the pros and cons. Our conversation only gets interrupted by a slow whistle. We turn and see another woman who Serah perks up upon seeing.

"Lebreau! Perfect timing!" Serah cheers and runs to the woman. She takes the other woman's hand. Dragging her over to where I am.

"Y/n this is my friend, and owner of this shop, Lebreau!" Serah explains and I nod.

"If there's anyone who can help with a beach fashion problem it's her." She brags sounding almost in awe.

"Fashion problem huh? Fill me in." The woman says and we nod. Filling her in on what's been going on. She hums crossing her arms. Taking her chin in hand. Looking me over and then scanning the store.

"Why not both?" I raise a brow confused at her words. She raises a finger and turns away. Walking to the back of the store. Disappearing for a while before coming back. Throwing a folded outfit to me. Catching it I go to the changing room. Getting into the outfit and walking out. Looking at myself a bit in awe. It really is a mixture of one piece and a two piece.

The one piece part is black with straps that connect around my neck. There's two strips down my sides. Criss cross desgins between them. With a similar pattern on my back from what the bottom of the top would be. Connecting to the back of my neck. It's form fitting and doesn't feel like it's gonna fall off.

The two piece part is f/c in color. The bottom half is a skirt essentially. It's sown at the hip and slants to just past my opposite knee. Free flowing with an out lined design of Leviathan and bubbles on my skirt. The 'top' is matching being only a shade darker. It's more of a shawl then a top, but it still works.

"You look amazing Y/n!" Serah fawns and Lebreau nods. Looking satisfied with herself.

"Feels amazing too! What's the price?" I ask and the woman shifts.

"Got one hundred fifty gil on you?" I nod and get my gil pouch from Sam. Taking out the requested gil. I chuckle when I see it's not even half of what Sam gave me. He really spoiled me this time around didn't he? I hand it over and say good bye to the pair. After Serah gave me a bag for my normal clothes. I head to the beach to find Sam and the other hands.

"Hey Sam!" I call and he looks over. Shaking his head when he sees me. Trying to hide the smile on his face. I hand the left over gil to him. Which he puts in a side pouch. I jump when I hear someone call my name. It's one of the other stable hands. He tossed something at me which I catch. Looking at it I see it's a bottle of something called sun screen.

"Best put that on lass. Sun burn ain't a pretty thing." Sam says and I read the instructions on the bottle. So it's like a body cream that prevents sun burn. Whatever that is, no Midgar grounder would know much about that. Opening it I rub the instructed amount on my revealed skin. I'd rather not get acquainted with whatever sun burn is if I can.

"So lass, how do you care trying to swim?" Sam questions and I grin. Gotta a learn for some day. I nod and head into the water. Startling by the sheer tempeture difference of the sea water. It earns several laughs as I slowly work my way into the sea. Adjusting to the much cooler tempeture after some time. Eventually getting shoulder level into the water. I sigh at how nice it feels.

I'm trying not to flail as my feet are slightly off the ground. It's really weird to get used too. I try to relax and end up closing my eyes. Focusing on my breathing as I do.

"Geronimo!" My eyes snap open and I look up. Just as a loud splash fills the air. Water raining on me from the impact. I jolt and yelp at the suddeness of it all. Laughter fills the air and I glare at the culprit. It's some red headed idiot with the worst case of bed head I've ever seen. He's also got weird red marks on his face. Don't tell me he tattooed literal stripes on his face. He's wearing a wolfish grin and still roaring with laughter.

"Hey asshole, some warning would have been nice!" I hiss and he throws his arms behind his head. Throwing a long braid of hair over his shoulder. Smirking at me with a tilted head. I instantly want to knock that smug look off his face. My frown grows as the guy lays back in the water. Floating without a single care.

"Didn't hear me _princess_?" He mocks sticking out his tongue. I stare at him with wide eyes. He laughs and lays back in the water. My eye twitches at that nickname. This red headed little shit-  
  
"Huh? H-HE- Gah AHHHH!" I lock my arm around his neck and force him under. Putting the ass in a choke hold. He struggles and kicks sending water everywhere. He struggles to get a grip on me. Easier said then done because of the water and sun screen. Whose grinning now you little shit!? There's another splash and a moment later. I'm yanked off the red head one of my arms being put behind my back.

The idiot surfaces and coughs violently. Turning on me with a frown. I frown and glare back at him. Snorting before throwing my head back. It's some bald guy restraining me, in sunglasses? Why is he wearing those in the water?

"Are you trying to kill me _brat_?" The red head yells and I look back at him.

"Are you trying to piss me off, _Rat_?" I snap back at him and he makes a face. Actually reaching for his tail. Frowning as he looks at it.

"It's a good braid-" he whined

"It's a rat tail, fitting for a _filthy rat_." He gawks as I huff. Throwing my head to the side. While he starts his own tirade. About how much effort he puts into his hair, and blah da blah da blah. I tune him out and roll my eyes. Looking up to the silent man holding me hostage.

"Do you mind?" I raise a brow and he mimics.

"Sorry, but you did try to drown my partner." He rumbles and I sigh.

"Well your partner shouldn't try and **land** on people with no warning~" I bat my eyes in a mocking purr. He stays quiet before sighing. Releasing me with no further issue. I struggle now that I'm slightly deeper water. Guess I didn't notice cause he was keeping me above water.

"How many times do we have to be kicked off the beach for you to stop jumping off the platform Reno?" He ask sounding exhausted. The red head, Reno, makes a sound. Going into a rant about defending himself.

"It's not my fault _princess_ here didn't move!" He throws up his hand. Putting his back to us. I'm slowly sinking into the deeper water. If I drown I'm haunting this idiot. The two continue on while ignoring me. Oh, I am totally haunting **both** of these assholes.

"Give me a reason some random civ is my problem any ways!?" I go under just as the red head whines. Holy shit it looks totally different down here. Shame I don't know what I'm doing, or how to get back up. How far out did we end up because of his struggling? Apparently a fair bit. A few moments pass as my chest starts to burn. Then arms end up around me and I'm lifted out of the water.

"What in the world are you doing?" Reno whines at me. I cough and sputter a bit.

"I've never swam before you ass!" I snap once I've collected mdelf. He makes a face and throws up his arms.

"Then why were you swimming?!" He yells back back.

"I was trying to learn before you almost **landed** on me!!" I yell back at him. Sticking out my tongue. He scuffs and rolls his eyes. Before any more yelling continues I yelp. My tongue being pinched without warning.

"What have I said about sticking out your tongue?" It's a scolding familiar tone from behind me. He releases my tongue which I pull back with a whine. Looking back I see the one who pulled me from under is none other then-

"Tsun-Tsun!" I chirp and he sighs. Moving to keep my torso held by one arm. Making sure I stay above the surface. Letting the other arm stay limp in the water. Pausing I notice he has all of his long hair in a ponytail. Instead of having mostly loose with a small pony tail. It kind of looks funny having so much long hair in a high pony tail. I try to hold back a giggle but can't help the little snorts that come out.

"Trying to drown my subordinate amuse you?" He ask in a dead pan tone. I shake my head for a moment. Stopping and tilting my head to think about it for a moment.

"Eh~" It's the only response I can muster. Tilting my head from side to side. It's not that I didn't find it amusing, but I was giggling at Tsun-Tsun not the rat.

"Excuse me!?! What the fuck is going on here?" Reno whines and I look to see the guy in sunglasses staring. Reaching up he grabs his glasses. Tilting then down to look at us.

"Tsun-Tsun, he jumped off the board walk and landed on me." I whine rather then answering him. Tseng stays silent before closing his eyes. He looks agitated at my words.

"Tsun-Tsun? Wait-" The red head tries to whine.

"Enough Reno. We're going back to shore."

"But we just got here!"

"Too bad." Tseng shifts me with that and swims back. Helping me to the shore by doing all the hard work himself.

"I was just trying to learn~" I whine quietly and Tseng hums.

"I can imagine." He responds as we reach the shore I can touch the floor. He releases me as he gets on his feet. Just walking the rest of the way.

"If it helps, I didn't try to drown him until he insulted me **after** he almost landed on me." I say with a slight grin and Tseng sighs. Shaking his head as we walk onto the beach. Meeting up to a cross armed and a frowning Sam.

"Seems our lass picked another fight." Sam says and I now my head. Giving a shy smile as my response.

"To her credit, she didn't start this one." Tseng responds for me. I brighten up at his words. Happy that he's taking my side on this one. Sam hums and nods as a result.

"Guess we'll have to chat about our charges getting along." Sam says as the pair show up. I snatch Tsun-Tsun's wrist while frowning at Reno. The man doesn't shake me off. While I fight the urge to stick my tongue out.

"I suppose we best start with introductions." Sam says and Tseng sighs.

"It's a good place to start." Tseng agrees and moves me by moving his wrist. Forcing me to look at them. Instead of hiding into his side. I huff but submit anyways.

"The names Y/n, Y/n Gainsborough." I say and watch them both react.

"Excuse me!? She's related to-" The bald guy raises a hand. Batting the back of the others head. Cutting him off and making the other man glare at him.

Glasses turns to me and nods his head, "The names Rude."

I nod my head and give a half wave. The red head frowns giving an exaggerated sigh.

"Fine, whatever, I'm Reno." He says and I stare silently. Before looking at Tseng with wide eyes.

"Tsun-Tsun the wet rat is talking." I deadpan and a sharp 'hey' follows. Tseng sighs and shakes his head. After that I tug on his wrist.

"Yes?" I give my best puppy dog eyes and pout.

"Tsun-Tsun, I want treats." He looks at me with a weird look. He looks exhausted but there's something else there I can't recognize.

"Of course you do," He moves his hand so he can lead me along, "you're lucky I'm paid more then all the first class combined." He says and I smile in response. I have no idea who the first class are. So his words don't mean much to me. He could mean first class citizens I guess, but that doesn't make as much sense. My brain feels back to my chat with Sephiroth. He said members of SOLIDER are split into classes didn't he? Maybe there's a first class for that. That would make more sense.

Does that mean some SOLIDER get paid a lot? Sounds like it based on his words. Weird.

"Tsun-Tsun?" I chirp questioningly and he hums.

"Who are those two by the way?" I got their names, but I don't really get _who_ they are. I guess they heard me as the rat tries to pipe up. Rude bats him again and scolds him. They're following quietly behind us otherwise. Sam off to Tseng's side.

"They're new Turks." He says

"Oh." I tilt my head and chance a question.

"Did I interupt something?" I don't know how to ask discreetly. If they're here on a mission or not. I'd feel bad if their supposed to be working, but Tseng is spending time with me instead.

He shakes his head after a moment, "We're here on vacation by Veld's orders."

I brighten up not feeling as heavy. That makes me feel a lot better. We pass some building and I see a sign. ' _No service for wet or swim clad individuals._ ' Tseng leads us into another building. I look around and see a lot of people dressed like me. Good, I was worried for a moment. We all sit down and Tseng hands me a menu. A lot of this stuff is similar to what was on the Golden saucer's menus. Though it was a lot more specific then the wide range of those restaurants.

"So why are you two here?" Tseng questions as I choose my dishes. I grin and go into the story. Explaining Sam racing his Chocobos, and how I got to race Coco. Even explaining the egg I got and the friend I made. Even expressing about the meals we had.

"I got to try Wutaian food, it was _interesting_." I remember the dishes I got, and what I remember from the menu.

"Did you like it?" He prods raising a brow. Seeming genuinely interested. I told him what I got and thought on it.

"Didn't like the sushi too much, but everything else was delicious!" I chirp and he smiles slightly. Reaching over and pointing at the menu.

"Then you may want to replace that. It's this city's equivalent of sushi." He explains calmy and I perk up. Muttering a thank you as I look at what else seems interesting. Choosing something else as a result. Sam conveys our orders to the waiter.

"The Golden Saucer? How come we never get to go there?" Reno whines and Rude shakes his head.

"Because Costa Del Sol is in season this time of year, and your the only one that wants to go there." Tseng explains in a dull tone as the waiter shows up with our food. We start to eat with little conversation. I pause and ask Tseng a question.

"How's Aerith by the way?" He looks at me and raises a brow.

I shrug, "It's been a while since I've seen her." The last time I saw her was when Aerith got saved by Seph. It's been a while since then. I spent most my time after that healing. Sam wouldn't let me do any ranch work, and Jules and Andi both decided to put y rraining on hold. It was boring, at least Madam M had things for me to do. I took her up on finally learning how to do hand massages. I had Leslie spy on Aerith for me from time to time, but he only has so much free time now a days. Aerith never came for me either. 

"She's doing well, she was shaken by her SOLIDER encounter." He says and I hum. That makes sense I guess. Aerith is a lot smaller and sweeter then I am. I probably should try and see her once I get home. We finish eating and I sigh.

"Tsun-Tsun?" He hums,

"Can you teach me how to swim?" He glanced at me and raises a brow.

"I don't see why not." I grin and cheer. Giving him a side hug.

"Thanks Tsun-Tsun!"

**~•~**

** Reader's  ** **P.O.V.**

  
I focus on slow breathes as I work through the water. Moving my arms in the same rythmnic movements. Tseng is swimming beside me silently. Not close enough to get in the way, but he could come over and catch me if I start to sink in an instant. It's insanely comforting to me. Which is good considering the first thing Tseng taught me was to float, and that required me being calm. It was difficult at first because I kept thinking about sinking into it like yesterday. It was annoying because **while** I was drowning I wasn't that upset. So I don't get why I was panicking after the fact. Tseng just smiled slightly when I complained and mentioned something like, ' _adrenaline_ _and anger are powerful drugs_ ,' stupid.

Sighing at the thought I manage to start gliding through the clear blue. Tseng keeps pace ignoring the yelling further out. The rat is doing something, I glance, smiling and giggling at the sight. That makes Tseng look and he raises a brow.

"Tsun-Tsun, what is that thing on the rat's face?" I stare as the red head flails and screams. His partner trying, and failing, to calm him down. Trying his best to help him. Tseng hums and swims a bit closer and watching for a moment.

"That would be an octopus." He says sounding slightly amused. I giggle as Rude grabs the violent red 'octopus' on the Rat's face. Trying to pry it off of his partner.

"Oh! It has a lot of limbs." Tseng hums in response.

"Tentacles, they're covered in highly adhesive suction cups. They leave dots." He explains as the Rat screams. The splash of water the follows the struggle is loud. Reno disappearing under the waves.

"How strong are the suckers?" I ask,

"Did you have chicken poxes?" Tseng questions back and I nod.

"I got covered in red dots and was super itchy. I hated it, Daddy tried his best to fix it." I explain and he nods,

"Imagine those dots, but the size of quarters." I break out in a malicious grin. Deep laughter erupting from me. I still can't see Reno whose hiding under the waves. Rude makes the octopus go away. Before grabbing at the man under the water. Forcing him out of it. Even from here I can see the red spots over his face, neck, and his shoulders. My laughter only gets worse and my focus on floating fails. Tseng puts an arm around me to stop me from sinking. Letting me laugh without any restraint. He doesn't criticisize my reaction. I feel him shake trying to hold back his own laughter.

"Will it try and go for us?" Tseng shakes his head in response.

"Octopus usually hide from humans." He explains and I pause. Thinking about that new piece of information. Before poking Tseng's arm silently. He looks at me with raised eyebrows and a hum.

"If they hide from people; Does that mean he went after the octopus?" Tseng pauses thinks on it before nodding.

"Yes, yes that means he went after the octopus." I pout at his equally dead pan delivery.

"Tsun-Tsun?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure him being a Turk is a good idea?" Tseng chuckles at that. Sighing as he watches the pair.

"Despite how lacking he is in some," he pauses, " _areas_. He's shown to be proficient in the ones that count. Being a Turk doesn't require perfection." I puff out a cheek out at his words.

"Could have fooled me." I grumble and Tseng makes a face. I don't get to stare too long before something catches my attention. Looking in the water I search for what drew my attention. I swear it was there a moment ago~

I perk up and struggle out of Tseng's grip. He releases me and I take a deep breath. Letting myself sink into the water. It's not quite diving like I've seen Reno and Tseng do, but it serves it's purpose. I reach for the thing I saw. I have to struggle a bit to get a grip on it. Once I do I pull it to me. Kicking up I swim to the surface. At least I know how to go up. Even if I don't understand how to go down.

Breaking out of the water I look around for Tseng. He tilts his head waiting for me to reveal what I'm up too. I show off the thing I had spotted.

"A seashell?" Yup, it's just a sea shell. It's mostly white but it's f/c at the bottom. It's like the big ones I've seen the crabs wear. It's a spiral with tiny spines, but it's small enough to fit in my hand.

"The sunlight hit it funny." I shrug at my plain explanation. He tilts his head and just nods. Accepting it without much effort. I swim back over to Tseng shell in hand.

"Can I keep it?" He huffs through his nose. The end of his mouth twitching into a smile.

"I can't make you put it back." He says with a light tone. I hug the sea shell to my chest. Tseng turns his head and looks out to the horizon. Following his gaze I see the sun is going to start setting soon. The sunlight is really pretty on the water. It's turning it golden yellow and a rich molten orange. The world seems so much bigger when I see it like this. It's a little intimidating, but at the same time it's like I'm being teased.

There's even more world out there for me to explore. People to meet and learn about. Secrets buried deep waiting to be found. How anyone could avoid such an alluring idea is beyond me.

"Hey Tsun-Tsun, you've been all around the world right?" I mumble and he hums from beside me.

"I can't really tell you that." He says and I nod. He's told me that before. I purse my lips and think about my next question.

"Can I ask questions and you answer them if you can?" He stays silent for a moment. I look at him questioningly and wait for a moment. His brows are scrunched up. He's thinking about it, and after a bit longer he slowly nods with a sigh.

"What was the most beautiful place you've been?" He stops and thinks on it. Still watching the horizon. His face softens at whatever he's thinking about.

"I'd have to say Wutai. Though this place is a close runner to it. Maybe it's the setting sun influencing my opinion though." His voice is quite low and gentle. He sounds like he's distracted and still thinking about something.

"I've been hearing a lot about Wutai lately. What's it like?" He tilts his head and finally looks at me.

"It's a gorgeous place on the farthest west point of this continent. There's forest, mountains, plains, and the surroding ocean. It's a long strip like islands." He explains pausing when he lifts his head. Hanging it back to look at the sky. Which is slowly turning dark with night and starlight.

"You can always see the night sky there. There's a type of tree there I think you'd like, called Sakura trees. They're usually bare or green, but for a very short time in the spring. They bloom bright pink flowers. The petals shake loose easily and I think you'd enjoy the sight of the air filled with petals." He says and I try to imagine what he described. Yet nothing comes to mind that matches it quite right.

"You sound like you really liked Wutai." I say with a smile. Trying to enjoy it with him. But my smile falls when I see his face fall. Tseng looks sad and I don't understand.

"Tsun-Tsun?" I reach for him and try to tug at him. He takes a deep breath and sighs. Reaching over he places a hand in my head.

"It's nothing Y/n; I just got lost in thought. We better swim back to the shore. It's going to get cold." He ends the conversation. Turning and swimming towards the shore. Pausing a bit away to wait for me. I start to paddle towards him. Still feeling down about what happened, and now starting to feel the cold Tseng had mentioned. We eventually get back where Sam, Rude, Reno, and the rest of the stable hands are. We all split ways with Sam telling me were spending the nights at a hotel here.

"Enjoy your lessons lass?" I nod my head happily at Sam's questioning. Settling on my bed now wrapped in warm and dry pajamas. Putting my seashell on my temporary bedside table. Sam chuckles and nods his head.

"Good, few better teachers 'round for dealing with water then natives of Costa Del Sol and the Wutaian." I perk up at Sam's words and tilt my head.

"Whatayya mean Sam?" He gives me a look. Before shaking his head.

"Suppose it makes sense. You can't know things ya don't." He mumbles and I frown. Whinning at his confusing mess of words. Sometimes Sam likes to beat around the bush too much. He chuckles in response and nods his head to the window.

"Yer friend, 'Tsun-Tsun' as you've dubbed em, is a true full blooded Wutaian." Sam explains I stare jaw dropped. Tseng's wutaian? That would explain why he mentioned liking Wutai so much. But then why did he get so sad?

"I didn't know. Tsun-Tsun doesn't seem different to me." I pout and Sam shrugs.

"Course he don't lass. You ain't ever seen another Wutaian before. Ya wouldn't know any better. If your lucky ya won't get to meet another either." Sam says and I raise a brow.

"'If I'm lucky,' why would I be lucky?" I grumble and Sam sighs,

"Lass, Wutai and it's people don't like us. Especially not after the war we had with em. Ones like yer friend here are a rare case, and he paid a hefty price for his choice."

"What choice?" Sam looks at me before he sighs.

"He's wutaian working for Shinra. As far as his people are concerned he's a no good back stabbing Shinra dog. If any of em met. Someone would die." My eyes fall to my lap. If that's true then that's why he got so sad. Tsun-Tsun can't go home anymore either.

"You said there was a war?" Sam nods and looks a me.

"Sorry lass sometimes I forget you spend all your time working for me in Wall market. Doesn't leave a lot a room for learning World history and the like." I shrug, it's not like anything can be done about it. I just have to learn now. Sam goes onto this story. How Shinra kept expanding all over the world. Eventually reaching the farthest place from it, Wutai. Apparently Wutai put up a really good fight compared to everyone else too. But-

"Then the war hit a stand still that's last to this day. This cease fire deal was made, but the sides still hate each other." He stops and looks out the window to where it's night now.

"Yer friend's boss wants war. Anyone with a lick of sense knows it. Not that we can do anything bout it." Sam sighs before adjusting his hat.

"Well that's it for tonight lass. Get a night's rest. You can interrogate yer 'Tsun-Tsun' in the morning." Sam leaves closing the door behind him. I pout and settle down on my bed. That's a lot of information to take in. Sometimes I forget I really am lacking compared to the other kids. Especially where shcool stuff is involved. I feel really bad about asking Tseng about Wutai now. Closing my eyes I struggle to sleep because my mind keeps racing about what Sam said. Rolling over I huff and try to sleep some more......

.....

.....

.....

"Damnit~" Getting up I throw on some flip flops. Leaving the hotel room. I quietly exit the building trying to clear my head. Walking to the shore I take a deep breath. Enjoying the cold and salty night sea air. There's a light breeze that pushes more of that smell to me. I grin silently as I look at the ocean. It's reflecting the full moon beautifully. Making the dark and black water sparkle with white moonlight.

' _It's a beautiful sight._ ' I startle at the rumble in my head. Sighing when I look to my chest. Seeing the red summon materia in my necklace glowing lowly. I make a face and huff.

"It's been a while since you've piped up." I grumble quietly to the unknown summon. It pulses lowly again sparkling in the night.

' _You_ _have not needed me little one._ ' It replies with a low rumble. It's voice making my entire body tremble. Everything it does uses me as a condouet. It's uncomfortable after a while if I'm honest. It makes me glad the summon doesn't talk that much. Even if his claim is completely stupid. I could have used some help back at the church when Aerith and I were in trouble.

"I don't need you now, so why?" It stays quiet for a few moments.

' _My brother in the_ _sea called to me._ ' It rumbles and I frown confused.

"Your brother in the sea?" I question and it pulses some more. Thin tendrils of crimson light escaping the materia. Slowing reaching out and slithering through the air. Going towards the ocean and pausing. The ocean starts lowly glowing blue and teal. My eyes go wide as tendrils of glowing water rise up. Meeting the red tendrils and dancing with them. The water shaping itself into serpent like faces.

' _His will remains in the ocean. Even if his form is far from it's rightful place._ ' It rumbles and I stare at the show. The crimson tendrils start turning golden, silver, emerald green, and pure white. The water tendrils pulse and start glowing brighter with teal and moss green light. My body starts tingling and going numb. It seems even this has the summon using me.

' _My_ _precious little brother, giver of life and king of summons, so wild and fierce. The divine serpent that can not be tamed._ ' The summon rumbles and I crumble to my knees. I haven't felt this weak in a long time. I think, the last time was when I was in the graveyard. This is starting to hurt. The weakness and numbness is giving way to a burning pain.

' _It's been some time since I've acted in the world of mortals._ ' My vision starts going out. The lights of the ocean and the summon being the main things that remain in my sight. Too much. This is too much.

_'Y_ _/n?'_

_'Y_ _/n.'_

_'_ **_Y_ ** **_/n!'_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter Merger because both were short orginally, and take place in the same setting in the same day. So in hindsight they should have been one piece to begin with. But hey, visions twenty twenty when looking back.


	10. Drowning in Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encountering an old friend, and recovering from (another) near death!

**Reader's** **P.O.V.**

  
I groan and wince at my pounding head. Curling in on myself shifting the blanket on me. W-Wait, blanket? Prying open my eyes I see i'm in an unknown room. Covered in a thin blanket that doesn't let me over heat in the Costa Del Sol heat. Shifting around I try to piece together where in the world I am. My stomach curling and twisting violently. I think I'm going to be sick.

"Come here." I jump and look to see Tsun-Tsun. He puts a trash can down next to me. Putting a hand over my shoulder to let me roll on my side. Just as he does my stomach heaves. Tseng rubs my back as I vomit. Once I'm done losing all my food I sigh.

"I feel terrible Tsun-Tsun." I mumble and he hums.

"That's not surprising, considering what happened." Tseng says and I frown at him.

"After what happened?" I question and he looks at me. Eyes narrowing as he tries to read me. Before softening as he sighs.

"You overexerted yourself with your summon materia." He explains before reaching up and rubbing his forehead. Face pressed a deep frown.

"Your lucky no one else saw; The light from it caught my attention all the way from the beach house." Tseng scolds me and I wither under his tone. I've never heard him sound _upset_ with me before, not like this. I shift to cower under the sheets. He pauses when he looks at me. Scolding stopping for a moment before he moves. Settling down on the bed next to me.

"What were you doing out there so late?" He changes the topic. Well, he changes it _slightly_. I pout trying to think on what happened.

"Well, I couldn't sleep. So I got up and decided to go for a walk." I stop and try to think further. But no matter how hard I try. No memory of what happened afterwards comes to me. I frown deeper at that. I couldn't have just gone from the shore to here.

"And?" Tseng pushes and I look up at him. Feeling my stomach lurch again, but this time for a different reason.

"I'm sorry Tsun-Tsun," I sniff as my head starts pounding again, "I can't remember anything after that." He stares at me before he sighs. Shaking his head as he rest it in his hand. Moments pass before he straightens up and looks at me again. Reaching over and putting a hand on my head.

"No crying Y/n I believe you," He scolds and I grumble,

"I wouldn't lie to you. You're my friend Tsun-Tsun." I puff back a bit offended. He messes with my hair a bit. Before pulling his hand back and standing up.

"I know Y/n." He says sounding exhausted.

"I just want to solve the problem. It's aggravating when I can't do that." He explains as he walks over to a kitchen like area. Messing around in cupboards getting things. I watch him for awhile in silence. He works around in the kitchen making something that fills the air with pleasant smells. Said smell soothes my head ache a bit.

"Sam's probably upset." I mutter and Tseng looks at me.

"You don't need to worry about it. I sent Reno to inform Sam your with me after an accident took place. He'll be expecting you to stay with me today." Tseng assures as a hissing noise fills the air. He picks up something and I watch silently. Feeling a lot better now that Tseng's reassured me as possible. Tseng comes over and settles back down. He has a mug that's billowing steam. I get up and realize it's the source of that soothing smell. Taking it from him I blow on it a bit. Taking a sip of the green liquid. Humming at the new and pleasant flavor.

"That should help you wake up and with your stomach and head ache." Tseng explains as he drinks out of his own cup. Not bothering to blow on it.

"It taste good, what is it?" I chirp drinking more of it eagerly. His mouth twitches into a smile for a moment.

"It's Matcha tea from Wutai, it's just a type of green tea." He explains and I sip it.

"Wutai has a lot of tasty stuff apparently." I purr and he hums. I pause looking at Tseng. Remembering my chat with Sam now that my head isn't as cloudy. Staring intensely I try to see what Sam meant. If he's from Wutai he would look like it. But I don't know what the common Wutaian looks like. The only thing I could do is compare him to the people I know. Finding the traits he doesn't share with anyone I know.

I try to focus in on him. Picking out his differences from the rest. Tseng, looks strangely soft actually. Most other adults I know have facial hair of some kind and sharp faces. His hair is really shiny, deep black, and smooth too. I don't think I know anyone with hair like that.

"Interested in something?" I startle as Tseng raises a brow. I sputter not wanting to admit what Sam told me. Tseng sighs and messes with my hair again. I grumble as he moves bangs out of my face. My upset crumbles as his hand goes away.

"Sam says your from Wutai. He said you look different; I was trying to see what he meant." I admit to him and he pauses.

"Please don't be mad." I whimper and he shakes his head.

"I wouldn't be mad at you for being curious. At the end of the day your still a child." Tseng assures as he gets up and heads back to the kitchen. I pout at his words. Happy he isn't mad with me, but upset by his words.

"I'm not a child." I'm a preteen I just turned fourteen a few months ago. He messes around some more. Before coming back over with a tray. Setting it down on the bed. Two bowls of steaming stew with rice in it. I place the cup down on the tray to eat. Tseng taking the matching bowl. We eat in silence together. I pause my stewing to think on what just happened.

"Hey Tsun-Tsun, do you know how old I am?" I prod and he makes a face.

"Your fourteen. Why ask such a question?" I frown and stare at him.

"You know when my birthday is, right?" He stares at me. Blinking a few times in silence. Thinking about his answer.

"Well-" I put my bowl down before slapping his arm. He pulls back a bit while raising a brow at me.

"There's no reason to react like that." Tseng says calmly as I continue to bat at him.

"Tsun-Tsun you jerk! No wonder all my birthdays suck!" I flail and he keeps watchig with an amused smile.

"You never suggested you wanted me involved." He says with a smirk as I pout at him.

"I thought it was implied! We're friends after all." I whine and he shakes his head.

"My apologies Y/n. I'll correct my behavior next time." He chuckles and I stick my hands on my lap. Feeling slightly more satisfied. I wonder what it'll be like having Tsun-Tsun at my birthday with me?

"Maybe you can bring Rufus and Veld with you!" I cheer and he sighs in response.

"Would you like me to bring Sephiroth too?" He says in a steady mocking tone. I make a face before huffing. Then breaking out into a grin.

"Yes actually, I imagine cat eyes would be fun to have around!" I stick my tongue out. Pausing and immediately pulling it back. Watching him with panicked eyes. Tseng raises a brow when he sees my reaction. He huffs at that closing his eyes.

"At least your learning. It only took you two years." He says before getting up. Taking his bowl and pausing to look at mine. I nod and hand it over and he goes to the kitchen. I go back to drinking my Matcha tea.

"Tsun-Tsun, can you teach me how to make this?" I call and he hums from the kitchen. Where the sound of clattering and running water comes from.

"I don't see why not." Tseng says and I break out in a grin. I shed the blanket now. The heat of Costa Del Sol starting to kick up. I'm still in my pajamas which are also starting too get too warm. Carefully standing up I get on my feet. Still Shakey from, _whatever_ happened, Tseng said it had to do with my summon. Wait-

"Tsun-Tsun?" He hums as he shuts off the water.

"Where is my necklace?" I start to panic reaching for my chest. Finally realizing my Daddy's necklace is gone. Nothing bad happened to it with _whatever_ happened did it? Did it fall in the ocean or something? I startle as hands rest on my shoulders. Tseng kneels down and makes me look at him.

"Y/n," He calls, "Y/n, look at me." He calls and squeezes my shoulder. One hand raising and brushing through my hair.

"Your necklace is fine." He assures me as slowly come down from the panic.

"It's in a jewelry box I have. Kept safe from all harm." He continues to assure me. Eventually I relax and Tseng sighs. Arms slide around my torso as Tseng picks me up without warning. He walks through the rooms until he reaches a room with an arrangement of couches, chairs, and a table. One wall made of glass doors that reveal we're basically on the shore. Tseng settles me on the couch.

"Have you watched any movies?" He quietly ask and I pause shaking my head. Staring at Tseng he goes and kneels next to a shelf. Going through what's in it. Before plucking something out and coming back. He messes with a black box by the TV. Putting something in it and clicking buttons. Grabbing something he clicks a few more buttons. Tseng comes back and checks me over again. This giant TV turns on and starts playing something.

"Enjoy, I'll go to Sam to get you something lighter." Tseng's voice is still low and gentle, but it sounds like he's giving an order. I nod and Tseng nods back to me. Before disappearing into another part of the building. I stay curled up on the couch. Watching the TV intently. Not sure what the movie Tseng put on would be.

The movie goes on for awhile. I keep watching grinning as the horse of the movie chucks off the rider. I giggle as music starts playing. It enters a montage of the horse bucking off the many different riders. The man in the hat is watching. I hope he gets thrown off too. I startle out of watching the movie when I hear a sliding door. Looking I see a familiar face wander in from the beach.

"Y/n?" The blonde boy chirps with a raised brow. I grin and wave at him.

"Rufus!" I cheer and he comes over. Messing with a towel as he does. The boy sits beside me on the couch. Not bothered by the fact he's getting it wet. Having not completely dried off.

"Finally awake?" He says eyes darting to the Tv.

"Yeah, I've been with Tseng for awhile." I explain and he nods.

"Good, Maybe he'll loosen up." Rufus says in response.

"Loosen up? Tseng's always a bit uptight so I don't know how I'd fix that." I mutter back my eyes going to the Tv. Watching as an intense stand off with the stallion. Rufus next to me huffs and chuckles.

"Yeah, but not like that." Rufus says and I look at him. Curious as to what he means.

"Like what?" He shrugs in response.

"When he showed up with you in his arms last night he looked all tense and panicked. Carried you right into his bed room and put you down. He's been looming ever since." Rufus explains and leans over. Settling against me as I stare. Tseng was that worried about me?

"Oh." It's the only thing that comes out of my mouth. I settle into Rufus enjoying how cool he feels. Most likely thanks to him being soaked most likely from swimming.

"Suffering from heat stroke?" Rufus mocks and I sigh.

"Tsun-Tsun said he'd fix it." I tell him and he chuckles.

"Here I thought **I** depended on him too much." Rufus chuckles as we go quiet. Watching the movie together in silence. We get to a chase scene in the movie. The forest is on fire and the horse and his rider are running from the flames. Our viewing is cut off by the sound of the door again. Looking we see it's Tseng.

"Tsun-Tsun!" I cheer and he nods when he sees Rufus. He puts a folded outfit on the table.

"I apologise it took so long. I'll pause the movie so you can change." Tseng says as he pauses the movie. I nod and Rufus let's me go. I pick up the outfit and head to the bed room Tseng brought me from. I change into the new clothes from my too warm, and now slightly wet pajamas. It's much lighter and feels much better. I fold up my own clothes. I don't know where I'd put the dirty clothes. So instead I place it somewhere out of the way.

Going back I crawl back into my spot. Which Rufus has taken over. So instead I just flop across his lap. He looks at me a huffs. Reaching down and messing with my hair.

"Really can't take the heat can you?" Rufus teases as he pats my head.

"Poor girl." He mocks before whistling sharply. I look up at him confused. After a few seconds I hear a rushed padding sound. I turn my head just in time for something to leap at me. I yelp and lay on my back.

"Be nice, Dark Star won't hurt you," Rufus says reaching out a petting the creature that's sat on me, "Unless I say so that is." Rufus adds with a chuckle. I pout as the, dog, lays on me. Barking at her master and pressing her head into his hand. She's insanly muscled dark purple and kind of blue in color. Bright red blood eyes are scanning about. It's 'tail' wagging in the air. She almost completely covers my torso due to her size. I look at Rufus and pout at him.

"Can I pet her? She's pretty." I whine and he pauses. Making a gesture with his hand towards me. I give him my hand and he takes it. Dark Star perks up and watches with lazer focus. Rufus uses his other hand to hold the bottom of the dog's jaw. He slowly leads my hand to her head. She stays completely still, but starts to rumble and growl deeply. Ears pressing back back as Rufus moves.

"Hush, Behave Dark Star. She's mine too just get along." He lightly scolds the hound who starts to quiet down. She tried to flick her head down. Red eyes trying to glare at me. But she quiets down and eventually goes silent when Rufus presses my hand on to her muzzle. She's really warm~

Rufus hesitates to take his hand away. Not seeming sure he can trust the pup. Eventually though he does let go. Leaving my hand alone on her snout.

"Good girl Dark Star." He praises the hound whose tail has begun wagging again.

"Can I move my hand?" I ask unsure if the dog would allow me to move. Snapping my hand off the moment Rufus's hand is out of harm's way.

"I don't see why not." He says so slowly I move my hand. Petting the dog's head in slow and careful moves. Hoping not to upset or startle the hound.

"There, now's that's what I want to see." Rufus says scratching the dog's chin. His other hand going to **my** head. I make a face and glare at him as he pats my hair. All he's does is grin and laugh in response. I start laughing too, finding it funny despite myself. Dark Star barks and throws her head back howling. Trying to join in on the laughter I guess. Spending time with Rufus is really fun. I pause and look and Rufus. My face makes him stop.

"What?" He prods hand on my head stopping.

"How long have you been at Costa Del Sol Rufus?" I question and he raises a brow.

"As long as the Turks have, it may be their vacation, bit I'm the one duty they don't get a break from." He says and I pout.

"What's that face for?"

"Why weren't you with Tsun-Tsun yesterday when he was teaching me to swim, and the stupid rat got attacked by an octopus?" I whine and he makes a face. Going back to petting my head. Trying to soothe me like he would Dark Star.

"I was with Veld. Whose the 'stupid rat' anyways?" I open my mouth just in time to hear a door slam. Dark Star perks up head snapping to the sound's direction. Growling at the foot steps.

"Hey boss, Tseng wanted me to-" Said Stupid Rat shows up in the door way. He groans when he sees me. Rolling his eyes and sighing.

"Okay who let the stray in?!" He snaps glaring at me.

"Rufus, you need to call an exterminator there's a massive rat running around your house." I whine and ignore the red head. Who snaps at what he hears. Rufus chuckles looking between us. Apparently not needing further explanation about who the ' _stupid_ _rat'_ is.

"What did Tseng need Reno?" Rufus ask ignoring our bickering. Reno huffs and grumbles something himself.

"Veld got called back to base, so you have to stick around Tseng now." Reno explains still glaring at me.

"We're not seriously going feed the stray or something right?" Reno says again. Clearly not liking having me around longer then need be. He's a lot meaner without Rude around. Rufus looks around humming. Seeming to look for something.

"No I don't believe so, seeing as I can't find any." Rufus says in a kind of sing song voice. Reno does **not** like that response. Pointing at me as he leans on the door way.

"Then what's **that** , if you don't mind me asking, _boss_?" Rufus hums looking down at me. I grin up at him in response.

"Woof!" Rufus starts to laugh as I grin at him.

"That would be my new pet. Now, let's go see Tseng." Rufus says making Dark Star get off me. Thudding as she lands in the ground. Before Rufus gets me off his lap. I stand up and he follows suite. Our little trio waltzing right past Reno. Who is looking anything but pleased.

**TimeSkip**

  
I jump and make a run for a pair of figures on the shore. Dark Star barking and wanting to follow, but choosing to stay by the still walking Rufus. Reno was flanking our little group. Still looking throughly annoyed at all of us.

"Sam! Tsun-Tsun!" I cheer stopping beside the two. Sam dips his hat and chuckles.

"Well I see someone doing better." Sam teases and I nod happily.

"Everyone took really good care of me! I also made a new friend!" Sam raises a brow at my words. So turning I whistle mimicking the one Rufus made before. That gets Dark Star's attention. She perks up and breaks into a sprint. Bounding over the last few feet between Rufus and I. She stops at my feet and barks. I grin and look over my shoulder at Sam and Tseng. Seeing them both making faces in response.

"Well I'll be damned, ain't seen one like that before." Sam mutters and Tseng hums.

"She's listening to you, impressive." Tseng comments looking between Dark Star and I. I look at him then Dark Star and lastly Rufus. Pausing before looking back at Tseng. Shrugging in response not knowing how or why she's suddenly listening to me. Tseng shakes his head and chuckles in response.

"Hey Tsun-Tsun," I say and he raises a brow at me, "When is the next meal?" I ask and he stares at me silently. Chuckling and shaking his head in response.

"What was I expecting?" He sighs and I shrug again.

"Cake?"

"That doesn't sound bad." Tseng admits and I grin.

"Cake it is!" 


	11. The Pound

**Reader's P.O.V.**

"Do you think Leslie missed me?" I swing my legs over the bench. Fiddling with my hands splayed across my stomach. Sam chuckles and relaxes on the seat of the transport. I ignore Rufus off to the side of me asking, 'Whose Leslie?'

"I'm sure he's right lonely without you to harass him every hour lassy." Sam says and I puff up my cheeks.

"That's mean Sam." He chukles and tips his hat.

"What's meaner is he's gonna have to deal a little longer. Seeing as we're partn ways. Now make sure you behave. I don't want you disappearing on me." Sam makes a flick at me and I roll over. Struggling to my feet from my belly.

"Ah Tsun-Tsun wouldn't hurt a fly. I'll be fine Sam! See ya at home." I wave as all the hands start driving off. Ignoring the snort off to the side. They're going to the docks where the boats back to Midgar's continent are. I turn around and race back to Rufus, Darkstar, and the Turks.

"Do you think we could beat them back to Midgar?" I ask with a grin and Rude nods.

"Definitely." I race ahead laughing,

"Sweet!" Cheering I go to meet them at the cool chopper. Rufus and Darkstar beat them to it. Getting in and sitting beside me. Darkstar getting comfy at our feet.

"Seriously, whose Leslie?" Rufus ask again with a face. He doesn't look to happy. It kind of looks like he sucked a lemon candy.

"My best friend. We work in Wall market together. Though he's already _way_ higher up the ranks then me. Not that I mind really, the less I have to deal with the Don the better." I explain as Tseng, Reno, and Rude get into the chopper. Rude putting away the luggage Rufus apparently brought with him.

Reno goes and sits in one of the other seats. Leaving Tseng and Rude to go to the front. Giggling I lean forward and peek at Tseng.

"Hey Tsun-Tsun," He hums as he starts flicking switches and buttons.

"Can I fly the helicopter?"

"No." I huff and sit back. Swinging my legs before calling.

"Tsun-Tsun,"

"Yes Y/n." He calls back over of the sounds of the chopper. It's really loud to hear the blades spin.

"Can I fly it when I'm older?"

"No."

~·~

  
"I'm tired." I sigh dropping my head to the side. Carefully not to disturb Rufus. Who fell asleep leaning on me. It just ends up with my cheek resting on his head.

"Then sleep." Reno sighs back turning over in a sad attempt to tune me out.

"But I'm not that kind of tired." I refute not being able to put it into words. I feel drained, but not physically.

"For someone raised in Wall Market you really don't know how to relax." Reno grumbles taking the time to turn over. _Just_ enough to give me the stink eye.

"I work in Wall Market. It's not the same as for other people who go there to have fun." I resist the urge to stick out my tongue.

"Can't you enjoy the stuff too? Figured you would have an easy ride being the adopted child of the big three and all." He scuffs and I roll my eyes.

"That's the problem." He raises a brow at that.

"Outside of the big three, the people right under them stables hands, honey girls and boys, and Leslie. I can't really trust or be around anyone else. I've already almost died three times cause of it."

"Whose dumb enough to do that?" I shrug,

"Mako Junkies, Ladder climbers, and just randoms who had too much to drink."

"I don't see how little things like that are enough to stop you from having fun." Reno points out and I hum.

"No your right, but the Don's another matter."

"I _really_ doubt even you could do something big or bad enough to catch his attention." Reno drawls and rolls his eyes.

"I don't think I could either, but that's not what everyone's worried about." I start chewing on my lip. I don't know if any of the Turks care enough about Wall Market to know about this. Even if they did most people don't know about it.

"Spit it out." Reno grumbles

"They don't want me getting picked for one of the infamous, Miss Corneo Contest." Reno sits up and makes a face.

"The miss what?"

"Miss Corneo, little contest where he has the big three or Scotch and Hotch hunt down three pretty ladies. For him to choose from for the night, or longer. They happen pretty often." I explain and his expression turns even more dramatic.

"Look, first off your a kid so I don't think that matters. Secondly what the hell kind a presmise is that? Lastly, the ladies don't get a say in this I'm guessing." I shake my head reaching up I fiddle with my shirt.

"You'd think, I don't know, and No."

"What do you mean, you'd think?"

My hand goes higher and I'm messing with the top of my shirt. Finding the lining of my sports bra. Plucking at it a bit through the shirt.

"According to Miss M, ' _Corneo's limit is if the girl has a bra or not.'_ " Sadly, throwing me into the possible ringer. Reno gags from his seat. Even reaching up to mock clutch his neck.

"That's fucking disgusting." I nod knowing full well it is. My eyes pin on my chest. It feels so strange not wearing my necklace. It's such a usual weight that having it gone. It's not bothersome most of the time, but once I notice it I **notice** it.

"Well just come see Tseng or whichever one of us are there at the time then." I perk up at Reno's sudden words.

"But I don't really see any of you there unless it's about Aerith." He shrugs and snatches some things. Throwing them about as he looks for something.

"No, there's a bar in Wall Market. It's basically the Turk hang out. Aha!" He plucks out a pile of sticky notes and a pen. He writes something down before chucking the pen. Ripping off the note and holding it out to me. I take the yellow note and read the name.

"Lumas Bar? I've never been in that one before." Does that mean I could have visited Tseng whenever I wanted before now? No, there's no guarantee he would have been there. But he **could** have been! Pouting I swing my legs stuffing the folded note into my pocket.

"Tsun-tsun why didn't you tell me I could visit you?" I whine at the man up front. He makes a gesture and Reno yelps. I have no idea what that means. Tseng doesn't reply to me either and it only makes me pout more. I'll get you for this Tseng. I have no idea how, but I'll manage to get back at you. Closing my eyes I settle down. Going to join Rufus in the realm of sleep.

~·~

  
"Y/n. Wake up." I whine as I feel someone gently rubs my head. Opening my eyes I see Tseng is the one waking me up. He moves my hair out of my face.

"Home?" He hums and shakes his head,

"Not yet. We got a call ordering us to come to Junon for a short peroid." Tseng explains and I tilt my head sleepily pouting at him. Pressing my head to his hand with a hum.

"Does that mean I'm not beating Sam home?" Tseng smiles slightly with a hum. Removing his hand and wrapping his arms around me. Lifting me up and holding to him. As I wake up some more I notice Tseng and I are completely alone. Darkstar, Reno, Rude, and Rufus having left already. Yawning I close my eyes and cling to Tseng's jacket. Burying my face into his shoulder.

"It seems all this excitment finally caught up to you." Tseng hums stroking my hair again. It feels nice against my scalp. It's hard not to fall right back to sleep. I mumble something I'm not even sure about. Tseng makes a sound that isn't quite a grunt or a chuckle. But it's clear he's amused eitherway.

"You are free to sleep Y/n. I'm just taking you to a hotel room to wait until we're done with this side mission." Tseng tries to reassure me and I whine.

"But I have Tsun-Tsun all to myself~" I hug him tigher huffing. Tseng goes silent for a bit. He even stopped moving for a second. Then he starts moving again with a sigh.

"I understand that Y/n, but you have me to yourself more than most." Tseng comments and I pull at his jacket. Just barely hitting my fist against him.

"But I miss you when you're gone." Tseng squeezes me in a semi-hug.

"I know Y/n, I know."

~·~

  
"Y/n. Wake up I'm bored." I groan as I'm shaken. Much more violently than the last time. This forces my eyes open with more viger. Turning my head I find a pouting Rufus looming above me. Darkstar whines and I look at the source finding her at the foot of the bed. Head resting on her paws as she whines some more.

"Wait? Where are we?" I push myself up and look around. Finding myself in an unknown room. There's two fancy beds one of which we're all lying on. Opposite of us is a massive tv hung on the wall. Along with a dresser sitting just underneath it. Besides the three of us no one else seem to be here.

"We're in a hotel while the turks complete a mission for the President." Rufus explains and I nod slowly. Remebering the little talk Tseng and I had when he moved me from my chopper. He told me something like that didn't he?

"Oh," I look at Rufus and give him a look, "Rufus what exactly do you expect me to do about you being bored?" I ask him baffled that he thinks I have that power. If the turks put us somewhere we're _probably_ meant to stay here. Rufus raises a brow and huffs at me. I shrug and crawl over to Darkstar. Giving her some soft pets on the head. Her tail picking up and waving happily.

"Let's go do something." Rufus says and a thud follows. Looking I see Rufus has jumped onto the floor. Beginning to walk to the door and presumably explore. Darkstar perks up and barks at her master. Before I know it both her and I are following after him.

"Hey wait, we need to talk about this first!" I shout grabbing him and pulling him away from the door. Darkstar growls and her tails waves. Thankfully she doesn't lunge at me. Rufus frowns at me as he huffs more.

"What about? I don't want to stay in a room all day." I stare at Rufus baffled. He's not that much younger than me. He's also not stupid I swear. How can he not see the main problem here!?

"Rufus if the turks are here. Isn't there a chance people who might want too, I don't know, _**kill**_ you are lurking around!?" I snap at him and he raises a brow. Losing some of his resistance. Turning around as I let him go.

"So what do you want me to do about that? I can't really do much myself." Rufus explains and I nod scratching my neck.

"I know that but we can be a little careful you know." He shrugs and rolls his eyes. Finally accepting it my worries. Thinking about it I close my eyes and hum.

"Probably calling you Rufus all the time won't help. Can I call you Ru or some other nickname? So I don't go around calling 'Rufus shinra' everywhere." Rufus nods and seems to accept that.

"Fine, call me 'Evan'." I raise a brow and turn my head. About to ask where the hell Rufus got that name. His eyes narrow and he snorts.

"Don't ask." He grumbles and I stare at him for a hot second. Stopping and deciding to let it go. Letting the boy curling in on himself stay angry. With whatever it may be. Shrugging I reach and tug at him.

"Alright that will work. Now I love her but Darkstar is a massive give away." Rufus jumps up and its clear he's about to protest. Only I cut him off reaching for her.

"She can stick around of course! But would she be able to follow a command like linger behind? Maybe get her to sneak around and trail us? Just not something as obvious as padding around at our feet." I explain and Rufus thinks about.

"Darkstar is smart. I bet she could." Nodding I smile and turn away. Walking over to dresser and opening it. Searching through the clothes that are packed away.

"Alright now we just need to underdress you abit." With that I get Rufus to swap from his expensive painfully white attire. Into a much duller and normal outfit. Even giving him a hat to cover some of that iconic blonde hair. Which he reluctantly puts on with no small amount of disagreement. Walking around I search for something. Eventually finding a knife in the small kitchen ares in this room. Its in a small shelf besides a fridge in the wall. It's not the best knife I've ever seen, but if push comes to shove.

"Alright fine let's go. This will do for now." I hide the knife on my person. Turning to Rufus and nodding so we can make our way out. Leaving the small hotel and giving the order to Darkstar. Sure enough she barks and skips away from us. Disappearing from our sight and becoming well hidden. After awhile I whistle and Darkstar barks from her spot. Running to us as wagging her tail and panting. I pat her head and smile at Rufus. He gives her the order again. She obeys and we start our little walk.

~·~

"Oh look at that!" I skip over to a stand. Finding a small shop full items. Specifically I spot a ring with a dimand insignia and slot in the center. Picking up and observing it and seeing it is actuslly a materia slot. Looking to Rufus I pause seeing he's staring at something across the way. Putting the ring down I follow his gaze. Spotting a completely different store. Walking beside him I lean down and whisper in his ear.

  
"Do you wanna go in?" I ask him and he jumps glancing back at me. Before nodding and I take his hand. Walking him into the frivolous bakery.

Looking around the tiny store I lead Rufus to the counter. Taking our time to order and having a little snack. Rufus happily snacking on his fudge. While I nibble on one of my many cookies. We leave and start wandering the city again. Stopping a few more times to buy and gawk at things.

We stop at an arcade and lose miserably at some of the games. Eyeing the potions and things in an equpitment shop. Rufus tries to lead us into a gun shop. Only for us to be blocked by the shop keep. Some grizzly old bastard who owns the store. So we moved on and kept adventuring. Well into the day as we stay entertained. Man, am I glad Sam let me keep all the extra money.

"Hey Evan, where do you want to go next?" I ask him and he shrugs.

"I think I'm good actually can we go back?" He asks and I nod also satisfied with our little adventure. Returning to the hotel and I stop. Rufus continues on as I lift my hand. Whistling for Darkatar who barks. The thudding of her paws follows as she appears. Stopping at my feet and barking up at me happily. It seems like she had fun following us today too. Good.

"Alright Let's go hang out with your Master until the turks come back." We slip inside and make to the hotel room. Both of us freeze as I hear a loud thud. Eyes going wide as Darkstar growls beside me. She bolts foreward and I draw that knife. There's some yelling and I'm waiting.

Struggling fills the air and a slam follows. Someone dressed entirely in black stumbles back. Hitting the wall and I hear a click. Sprinting foreward and leaping as they startle. It's an odd feeling burying a blade into someone. The sickly splitting sound as I knock them to ground. Twisting the blade I press down and rip away.

"Y/n!" Darkstar howls as Rufus yells and I'm on my feet again. Spinning and seeing someone restraining Rufus. Using him as a shield from Darkstar. I feel a pulse of numbness down my arm. Throwing it out as a loud crack fills the air. Light flashing in front of me and momentarily blinding. Darkstar throws herself at the screaming man. Tearing into him since he droppped Rufus.

Walking into the room I search for more. How did I not think about them waiting for us? How did I screw up _**that**_ badly? Is Rufus okay or did I actually hurt him?

Too many questions are racing through my head. I'm starting to panic now. That's not good, it's never good once I start to panic. The last time I panicked another kid died and I got ostracized from my community. Something a lot worse will probably happen if that person ends up being Rufus Shinra.

"Y/n?" I get snapped out of my haze. Looking to the source and staring for a moment. It's Rufus pressed against the end of a bed. Hugging his knees to himself and reaching for his neck. Holding it in his hand and staring up at me wide eyed.

There's a familiar crackle in the air and I hear rushing. Rufus stops staring at me. Looking behind me instead and I mimic him. Looking over my shoulder and staring.

**Tseng's P.O.V.**

  
"Shit." Reno's curse is the first thing I hear. Stepping into the hallway I see him next. Including Rude is slowly takes off his glasses. Staring into a room jaw dropped. Both standing next to a dead body. Walking I look at it and quickly glance over.

Whoever it was is nearly unidentifiable now. Burned to a crisp and still smoking. There's a vicious tear in their neck. Blood is splattered on them, the wall, and the floor. It's a fatal blow. Moving on I look to see what Reno and Rude are gawking at. Pausing at the scene in front of me.

Y/n is stood in the center of the room. Her forearm drenched in blood down to the soaked knife in her hand. Staring like a wide eyed doe at us. This certain blankness in her eyes I recgonize as panic and the numbness caused by shock. Despite being well prepared for it. She hasn't killed anyone before now. Tearing is filling the air and I force myself to check out the rest of the room.

Darkstar is tearing into another assailant. Whose also mostly cooked to a crisp. Rufus is curling into himself a bit away. It's a horrendous scene to look on.

Walking over I slowly pass my subordinates. Kneeling and gently taking the knife from Y/n. She stares at me like a freightened rabbit. Othwerise not reacting as I quietly call to her. It takes a few moments before her eyes start to shine.

"I failed." She mutters seeming deeply disappointed. Mostly in herself if her words are honest. Considering the small tears starting to fall I have no reason to doubt that. I sigh and look to Reno and Rude.

"Take care of this. I'm taking Rufus and Y/n back to the chopper." They nod and confirm.

"You got it boss." Reno saltues and Rude grunts,

I scoop up a bloody Y/n in my arm. Going to Rufus I get him to uncurl and rise. Whistling draws Darkstar's attention from her target. Snarling she gets off the body and follows us. Turning I bring the pair out into the hall. Away from the destruction and to our chopper. Soothing Y/n takes effort and it's clear she's not yet settled. Still another matter needs to be adressed.

"Vice President," I call to the young Rufus who looks up at me shaken, "What took place in our absence?"

Hence the young vice president regales the tale from his perspective. Telling how he grew bored in the hotel. Harassing his companion awake and demanding entertainment. Even listing the precurcations she had taken before leaving. Until the events of returning to the room. The reason for her self disappointment is painfully evident.

"That was foolish." Rufus glares at me as he sits in the chopper.

"She tried." Rufus, shockingly, jumps to the other child's denfese. Sighing I close my eyes as I sit Y/n down. Her silence and dead stare being telling of her current state of mind.

"That she did, but amusing your whims was foolish." I state and stand up. Turning on the smaller boy and staring down at him.

"And you were _extraordinarily_ foolish to not reign yourself in." Rufus seems shocked by my scolding. Frowning and crossing his arms as he slumps. Refusing to look at me as he huffs. My words hopefully are ringing through his head. Maybe for once one of my criticisms will get through to him.

Pulling out the first aid I take it to Y/n. Kneeling down and beginning to care for her. Grabbing a water bottle from the mini fridge Reno insits having. Using it to moisten a towl and wash away the blood. Y/n's dead stare strikes a deep pain in me. This wasn't supposed to happen to you. Not now.

Shockingly she herself is basically unharmed despite how horrific she looks. Except for a severe lookimg burn on her upper arm. It's surronding her bangle and my best guess is she did it to herself. When did she come across a thunder materia? I hd expected her to tell me something like that. Rushing up to me and excitingly chattering about it.

Gently slipping off the bangle I see her wince. The pain snapping her out of her stupor. I hush her quietly and remove the bangle. Setting it beside her and beginning basic first aid. The last thing I want is this to become infected.

It's so much worse under the bangle. Just how powerful was that blast? It seems she must have heated up the metal bangle. Practicality searing it onto herself. Reavling her muscle and the severe blistering. I hide the upset that brings me. Instead focusing in on taking care of her, and avoiding causing as much pain as I possibly can. Still I can't make it painless.

Y/n jolts and I have to restrain her as she whines. Her uninjured arm shooting out. Grabbing my shoulder and clinging to me. Her vice grip starts little pin pricks of pain. Not that I'm going to complain or remove her hand. Considering the pain I'm inflicting is so much worse.

I hear shuffling and glance back. Spotting the vice president staring at us. Guilt written all over the preteen's expression. I believe that's the first time I've ever seen him like this.

"Tseng." I look on the other side of me. Spotting Veld who arrived to meet us on the mission. He looks across all of us and frowns. Before looking at me with a disapproving look.

"I hope you have a way to defend yourself." Veld continues and Darkstar lets out a loud whine. I glance at the mutt whose laying at her Master's feet. She gets up and walks over to us. Licking Y/n's other hand.

"Of course sir, I will report later." Ending the conversation I return my attention to Y/n. The little girl clings to me while I tend to her. Ignoring the arrival of Reno and Rude. Even ignoring when the chopper begins to set off to Midgar.

Bandaging her arm and wrapping it. I finally finish mending Y/n's wounds. Putting away the first aid kit. Y/n is resting her head on my shoulder. Shaking from the pain and burying her face into my clothes. Wrapping my arms around her I stand up. Turning to sit on the chair in her place. Putting Y/n in my lap and holding her to me.

Checking over my companions I find Rufus and Darkstar asleep. Rude and Reno are entertaining themselves. Both on their respective phs. Veld flying the chopper with Cissnei in the co pilot seat.

"Tsun-Tsun." I lower my head and hum quietly to Y/n,

"I'm sorry." My gaze softens down at her. Frowning at her broken voice. It's not often Y/n breaks and becomes shaken like this. She's become a strong girl for her age. I'm proud of how far she's come. Hoping to ease her guilt I find myself pressing a soft chaste kiss to her forehead. Pulling away slightly and humming.

"You don't need to be. You are still a child in the end; you can only be asked for so much." I whisper my still strong standing sentiment. Hoping to ease her with my belief. Y/n stays silent for a few moments. Absorbing my words and their meaning. Before raising her head and looking up at me teary eyed. She doesn't say anything and instead just stares. I wipe away her tears and she curls up again.

Hiding herself by burying into me the best she can. Chuckling I raise my hand. Placing it on her head and stroking her hair. Eventuality she relaxes in my hold. Likely succumbing to sleep once again. "Good night Y/n."


	12. New Tricks

**Tseng's P.O.V.**

"Tseng, she risked the Vice President's life. Give me one reason to defend her when that council of morons burst in here demanding answers." I frown still bowing my head. Glancing up at Veld sat behind his desk. Face in his hand as he rubs his forehead. Stress painted over every aspect of the man. His tone being strict and annoyed. Yet there is a layer of desperation underneath. Veld _wants_ to defend Y/n.

"She followed our training." I start and Veld slams a fist on his desk.

"She disobeyed the implied orders. Relayed to her by Rufus no doubt. If anything that's a point against her." I bite the inside of my cheek. I am aware of that sir.

"Her disobedience ultimately protected them. Seeing how the assassins went to the room itself."

"That doesn't count Tseng. That was lucky chance and you know it." Veld counters and my fist clench.

"She took precautions before taking the Vice President out of the room. She went armed, disguised him, used a fake name, and even sent away Darkstar to follow from afar. She did everything right." I barely stop from spitting the last sentence at him.

"Yet the rebels nearly got Rufus anyways." Veld coldy responds and I flare my nose.

"She killed them." I deadpan,

"Then she _froze_. She can't do that Tseng. If there were more than those two she would have gotten them both killed." Veld scolds and I close my eyes. I understand that Veld, but she is just a _child_. She's not Cissnei. She was not trained ever since childhood to kill snd suspect everyone. Her first ever murder would freeze her. It feels like that should be obvious.

Silence follows for a moment before Veld starts again, "Someone has to take the shot Tseng, and none of your reasons are good enough. I will have to-"

"I'll take the punishment." Veld looks up at me. Shocked for a moment before ice covers his expression. He stares at me dead eyed. Seeming to geuinely consider it.

"This will not end well for you." Veld states and I nod my head,

"I am aware, but I am her primary. I taught her and am responsible for her choices. If she failed, then it is my failing also." I hear a knock at the door as Veld and I stare one another down. Silence prevails expect for the sound of the knob. Until the door opens and someone walks in.

"Boss, the prez is calling." Reno tells yet neither of us make to move. I hear Reno shuffle on his feet. Heavier footsteps fill the air and I hear a grunt. Rude must have arrived on the scene. Veld breaks contact first by closing his eyes. Sighing as he gets to his feet.

"Tseng, text your girl." Veld orders as he moves to the door, "Ensure she's settled before you disappear on her." His words send an unpleasant shock down my spine. Veld leaves me stood in the center of the office. Silence blankets the room until I hear a cough.

"Boss?" Closing my own eyes I reach into my pocket. Pulling out my phs and turning it on. Spinning as I walk past my pair of subordinates. Searching through the contacts ane finding the one in looking for.

'Impish Pup.' Is titled across it as I press it. Beginning to send my first message to her. While making my way to the car lot.

~·~  
 **Reader's P.O.V.**

"Hey, are you planning to talk to me?" I ignore the question and stay curled up. Hiding my face in my pillow. I don't even remember how I got back home. The last thing I remember is Tsun-tsun holding me.

"Son of a-" Leslie is cut off by the sound of the door opening.

"Who the fu- Oh Merle!" Leslie's anger quickly turns into shock and then joy and relief. I hear foot steps and feel a new weight on my bed.

"Hey." It's a kind and gentle voice. Almost bell like in sound. Who the heck is Merle? Turning over I look over my shoulder. Looking at whoever this Merle is. She's a girl clearly Leslie's age with short brown hair and pretty matching eyes. She smiles at me and waves.

"Who are you?" I ask looking to Leslie for answers. I see him flush and scratch the back of his head. Refusing to look at me and I frown deeper. Leslie notices and jumps getting to his feet. Standing beside the new girl. Seeming to present her to me.

"Y/n this is Merle. We met a bit ago, she's from sector 7. I meant to introduce her to you when you came back. Except you've been too down. I wanted to cheer you up first." Leslie explains rubbing his neck. Tapping his foot and just being a fidgety mess. Pushing myself up into a sit I continue to hug my pillow. Feeling tears start to well up in my eyes. This causes Leslie to start to panic more.

Merle just chuckles and shakes her head. Smiling at me and holding out a hand. "He's a dork isn't he?"

I stare at her hand silently. "It's good to finally meet you Y/n. Leslie talks about you all the time." Merle just starts talking and I listen. Keeping her hand up even when I don't take it.

"It's been going around that you were upset. Leslie's been freaking out so I thought I might help a bit." She pulls her hand away to reach in her purse. Pulling out a small box which she offers to me. I take it as a ding fills the air. Leslie sweeps up my phs, a gift from Rufus, turning it on and looking. Leslie practically growls at the box.

"Why is he texting!?" Merle perks up and gives him a curious look.

"Who?" She prods and Leslie snorts,

"That turk bastard." I jump up and focus on him. Tsun-tsun is texting me? Merle hums and gets to her feet. Yanking the little device from Leslie. Who starts and squeaks his disapproval. That doesn't stop her from turning back and sitting next to me again. Offering it to me the way she had offered the box previously.

"You want to talk to him?" She asks and Leslie jumps. I stare and nod my head. Taking it from her and looking st the text.

"Ok, what's your favorite food? Leslie and I will leave and get or make it for you." I look up at her and think about it. Suddenly feeling like I want some of the food Madam M makes. It's been awhile since I've had that food.

"Can I have what Madam M makes? The special one she makes for my birthdays?" Merle perks up and smiles up at me.

"Of course you can, and if we see any desserts you may like, we'll scoop them up for you." She promises getting to her feet. Clamping her hands around one of Leslie's. Dragging him away as he keeps focusing on me. Trying to argue saying he wants to stay and doesn't trust 'that black suited bastard.' Yet Merle succeeds in taking him away. Leaving me alone with my phone.

None of the other stable hands being home yet. I look at the phs and click the text. Reading the message that set Leslie off.

'How is your arm Y/n?' I flinch and reach for my bandaged arm. I vaugely remember the pain of it. Only really feeling it when Tsun-tsun tried to help me heal it. It's stinging constantly though not unbearably. Adjusting I go back to the message and text.

'It's okay Tsun-tsun. It stings a lot but it's healing. Is Rufus okay?' I prod and wait for the reply. It comes far quicker than I had expected.

'Good. Rufus is currently under lock down. The near death went public and is drawing attention. Your name was left out, I promise.' I stare at the last part. I guess that's good, but I don't particularly care. What I do care about however-

'How mad is V?' I wait for the answer with baited breath. I know Veld has to have heard about this. He could rain hell on me if he's angry enough. Eventually Tsun-tsun texts back.

'Veld is frustrated, besides that he's not truly angry at anyone.' Sighing I drop my head in relief. Clutching the device to my chest. Thank the goddess. Another ding fills the air and I look.

'The board of directors however is furious and punishment will be dealt.' Frowning at the screen I simply send a question mark. Not understanding who I'm supposed to be worried for. Myself, my friends, family, Veld, Rufus, or Tsun-tsun? Another ding.

'Not you. They aren't even aware of you. Rest easy.' Tseng sends the reassuring message and I smile.

'Thanks Tsun-tsun.'

'Anything, you should relax and recover. It was far more stressful than it should have been. I apologise.' Nodding I respond with an ok and shut off my phs. Laying back down and closing my eyes. I rest a lot easier with Tseng's reassurance. Waiting for Leslie and the new girl to return.

~·~

  
"So then Leslie tried to jump the railing to get away from them. He got backed into a corner and I wanted to help." She continues the story and I nod wide eyed. Eating my chicken that Madam M made me. Leslie groans and drops back. Clearly not happy about where this story is going.

"So I grabbed him by his hood and yanked him back. He flailed abit and landed on his butt. It was hilarious, he was so startled!" I giggle at the image and she does too. Leslie claps both his hands over his face groaning.

"Merle don't describe it like that." Leslie half heartedly begs only making us giggle more.

Metle snorts and leans closer to me, "You should have heard the _sound_ he made! It was like someone just yanked a chocobo's tail feathers while it was napping!" We explode into a laughing fit at Leslie's expense. While he continues to moan and groan about us laughing at him. Without lifting a single finger in an attempt to stop it. Leaning into Merle I whisper devilishly while side-eyeing Leslie.

"Hey," I barely suppress my excited giggles, "wanna see Leslie make an even funnier noise?" She raises a brow eyeing him up. Before a similarly evil smile grows on her face. Before she gives me the slightest nod. Sneaking to my feet I slip closer to Leslie. Needing to sneak up on him or else this won't work. Once I'm right next to him I grin.

"Hey, hey Les." He grunts,

"What?"

"Run." Before he can register what I mean I lunge. I see the horror and realization in his eyes. As I manage to pin him down and assault his sides.

"No! No no no!! Y/n nonoahahaha!!!" Leslie flails under me struggling to get away. Merle's laughter soon filled the air too. Before I know it she's leapt onto the bed beside me. Making sure to pin Leslie's arms and start spidering patterns around his neck and under his arms. While my hand move to assult his stomach and sides.

"G-Guys! Ahahah! N-not fai-haha! Stop it!" Leslie begs and fails to sway either of us from our objective. Meaning he remains completely at our mercy. While the two of us wickly spider patterns on ever ticklish spot we can find.

"Having fun?" I jump gasping as I turn to look at the door. Standing in the doorway smiling softly at us is none other than Tseng. He looks over the scene with a him.

"Hello~, and who are you?" Merle chirps releasing Leslie. Who instantly sits up and sorts himself out. Gala ing at Tseng the moment he can. Huffing I roll my eyes and shove him.

"Hey!" I get to my feet and wander over. Smiling up at him, excitement at Tseng's sudden boiling over.

"Tsun-Tsun!" I hear the nickname chirped curiously behind me. Looking back I see Merle look between the two of us and a discountled Leslie. Before hiding a smile behind her hand.

"Oh, so this is the guy you dislike so much?" She says it in a light hearted way. Like this is a light hearted conversation, and Leslie doesn't have murder in his eyes. She gets to her feet and walks over. Holding her hand out to Tseng without hesitation.

"Well it's nice to meet you ' _Tsun-Tsun_ '," she teases the name and he grunts. He's not going to her his real name, but it's clear he's not that happy about someone else using his nickname. Merle just tilts her head and continues to smile. Tseng reaches over and shakes her hand. "I assume your here dor Y/n right?"

"Yes." Merle pulls her hand back before clapping her hands on my shoulders.

"That's okay, but you better take care of her this time or Leslie might just _actually_ kill you!" Merle skips back to Leslie. Leaving me and Tseng at the door.

"Understood," Tseng hums and offers his hand to me, "Shall we go?"

I'm confused but I take his hand anyways. Letting Tseng lead me out of the building. I satre at him and actually look at him. Tseng isnt dressed in his usual suit, but he's honestly just as formal looking. He's gotten a dark blue button up on under a black vest, black pants, and black dress shoes. His iconic black gloves and a tie are basically the only things that remain the same. He looks down at me and hums.

"Their a feisty pair." I smile and nod giggling at the thought Merle and Leslie. I wasn't sure at first, but Merle quickly found herself on my good side. Tseng squeezes my hand and starts to lead me somewhere. Away from Wall Market and the playground.

"Where are we going Tsun-Tsun?" I question having no clue what he's up to.

"I believe I owe you an apology for putting you in harms way." He hums and I tilt my head a loss.

"Okay, but where are we going?" He didn't answer my question. I feel severely under dressed, only wearing tights a skirt and lose t, compared to Tseng. Blame Madam M, this would have never bothered me before. Tseng chuckles and shakes his head. Still guiding me along without missing a beat.

"You'll see."

~•~

  
"Tsun-tsun," I whine and he chuckles,

"Patience Y/n, you'll see." Whining I lay on the console. Waiting in the passenger's seat for Tseng to reveal the big surprise. Anxiety crawling over any ounce of my skin. Nerves frayed with excitement. Shifting I try to avoid laying on my injured arm.

Closing my eyes I sigh and listen to the hum of the car. The pain killers in my system are working and I'm glad, but they make it so easy to fall asleep. This warm and nice weight presses on my head. Gloved fingers start gently scratching my scalp. Causing a pleasant feeling to bloom and I can't help sinking into it. My consciousness starts fading away into the darkness of dreams. Until it's ruined by that weight pulling away. Ending my peaceful trance.

Lifting my head I pout and whine at him. Tseng looks down at me smiling fondly. The click of him turning the keys follows by the stopping of the engine. "Don't pout, we're here."

I perk abit from my sleepy state as Tseng leaves the car. He closes it and I reach up rubbing my eyes. Yawning as the door beside me opens. Tseng undoes the belt buckle and snakes his arm around me.

 _Tap. Tap._ There's a loud echoing tapping noise. It draws my attention and I see it's a green mechanism. Water pours into it and the weight eventually causes it to drop and hit the stone below it. Repeating that noise at even intervals. It's almost as soothing as the car engine's purring.

"It's a sōzu," Tseng says and I tilt my head at a loss. "It's a water fountain popular in Wutai." I perk at the mention of Wutai. The last time I mentioned that place Tseng shut down. Besides food, the only other stuff I've seen from Wutai is Miss M's things.

Looking around the rest of the place with renewed interest. There's a fairly large home with a garden in front. The home itself is unlike anything I've ever seen. The sōzu is there above a small garden. That has tall plants I don't know the name of. There are three trees one on the same side as the pond, and there are two more on the other side of a stone path.

"They're so pretty.~" I fawn as the wind blows taking the bright pink petals off the trees. Giggling I reach up and gently take one of them out of the air. My mind is still a little sleepy but in definitely more wake now. Enough that I'm pretty sure I remember what these are.

"Are these those sakura trees you mentioned before? They're so pretty." I coo and grin up at him. Tseng smiles down at me with soft eyes.

"Yes," Tseng confirms, "I'm glad you enjoyed them as much as I expected you would." Giggling at his words I drop my head back. Staring up at the bright noue sky above us. The sky? How far did we get from Midgar to be able to clearly see the sky? Tseng carries me down the path to the odd-looking home. Since everything here seems to from Wutai, does that mean Wutai houses look like this? He walks to a paper wall and slides the door open. Stepping inside he pauses and gently gets me on my feet. I watch Tseng take off his shoes. Putting them on a mat off to the side.

"It's common manners in Wutai, you don't want to track dirt into someone's home," Tseng explains and I nod mimicking him. Taking off my shoes and putting them beside his.

"Whose home is this Tsun-Tsun?" It'd make sense to me if it was Tseng's.

"Tseng?" I look up and meet eyes with a small older woman. She has pale grey hair with a few black streaks. Pulled back into a high ponytail, and dressed in similar clothes to Miss M. Only hers aren't provocative and are a lot simpler looking. Being only two colors being white with purple flower designs on the right shoulder, the bottom of her dress, and sleeves. She has soft features wrinkled with age and pretty big brown eyes.

"Okaasan." Tseng nods to her as he straightens up. Side eyeing me and nodding to the woman. Nodding I focus on the woman and bow. I may not understand what Tseng just said, but it's pretty clear I'm supposed to be polite.

"Hello." I greet and she looks down at me looking confused and concerned. She eyes me over and that feeling of being underdressed rears its head again. Tseng, why didn't you at least let me change?!

"Whose the Midgarian you've brought into my home?" The woman asks him and ignoring me. Her words are slurred with a heavy accent I don't recognize.

"She's my charge, and someone dear to me." I feel funny at Tseng's words. This odd worming pride sneaking its way into me. Tseng puts a hand on my back and I straighten up. "This is Y/n."

I wave to the elder woman who hums. Sighing and closing her eyes she shakes her head. "Tseng, whatever went wrong with you boy?"

Her words startle me and my first reaction is to snap at her, "H-"

Tseng moves his hand to cover my mouth. Cutting me off before I can even start. He shakes his head before pinching my cheek. I whine and he chuckles before focusing back on the woman.

"Many things, now, be a polite mother. If there are any two women in my world I don't want fighting it's you two." Tseng says and I perk up at that. Mother? This woman is Tseng's Mom? Does Tseng's Mom not like him either? The older woman sighs with a shake of her head.

"Do what you want boy, it's not like you listen to your mother." With that, she leaves into one of the many doors in the hallway. Looking to Tseng I tilt my head. He sighs and gently pushes me forward. Getting me to start walking down the hall.

"Is this your Ma's home Tsun-Tsun?" My question catches his attention,

"No, I own it and had it made for me. She's more of a tenant than the owner or even a resident." He explains and leads me into one of the rooms in the back. Sliding the door open he encourages me to wander in. Doing so I look around. It's a quaint little room with a weird-looking bed on the floor. Walking over I plop on it curiously. Looking back to Tseng whose lingering in the doorway watching.

"It's a futon." Tseng nods to the small bed under me.

"Oh!" I perk up and roll in the sheets.

"You like the room?" Tseng asks and I happily nod,

"Very. What's it for?" He walks into the room. Walking over to a dresser and going through it. Picking out a box from the inside. Before settling on the futon with me.

"It's for you," I stare at him wide-eyed and he hums looking up at me, "I wanted to give you a place to run to and relax while injured, or just to spend time out from under the plate." He explains and I continue to stare at Tseng wide-eyed. Before smiling and throwing myself at him. He grunts and wraps an arm around me. Returning the hug without hesitation. Burying my face into his shoulder I giggle. Too happy to say anything.

"Can I bring Leslie sometime?" Tseng hums,

"On occasion." He chuckles as we part and he opens the box. Revealing it to be a game.

"Now, has Madam M taught you how to play Go?"

~•~  
 **Sephiroth's P.O.V.**

"Y/n killed someone?!" I stare at Rufus who's chosen to flop on my bed. He's pressed his face into my pillow and refusing to budge. Just as he has for the past three hours. Apparently hiding away from the Turks. While the Vice President and I aren't close. Rufus does tend to run to me when he needs room to breathe.

"Two, then she froze up and the Turks appeared." He explains finally revealing his eyes at least. He's down, though what emotion is weighing down on him is anyone's guess. Sighing I drop my head and put my face in my hand. Rubbing my forehead trying to put this together. How could this have all gone so wrong?

"I don't know how you expect me to do anything about this Rufus." His dog snorts from her spot on the floor. Leaning down I give a heavy pet to her head. Scratching between her ears and earning a pleased rumble.

"Because I can't ask the Turks! Something went wrong Sephiroth! The trip was a detour, it was a phone call from Veld. They had no reason to even think we'd be there! Nevermind where the safe was, and that the Turks wouldn't be there!" Rufus snaps sitting up and glaring at me. His words ring hard and true, upsetting me further. He's right that something doesn't add up here. It almost sounds like-

"You were sold out," I mumble realizing just what Rufus is implying. Glancing to the side I lock eyes with him. His glare is hard and shows just how serious his accusation is. I'm completely baffled even if it's a perfectly logical solution he came to.

"You're seriously suspecting one of the _Turks_?" I whisper suddenly glad Veld refused to allow any kind of surveillance in my room. If anyone of them, the Turks, the board, or Hojo heard that. There would be some serious issues.

"I don't know who else it could be." Rufus deadpans and I sigh knowing he's right.

"Rufus, your life has been targeted plenty before. You've never reacted this bad before, I know they got close but-"

"They weren't after me." I stop and stare at him.

"What?" Rufus gets noticeably angry at how baffled I sound.

"They. Weren't. After. Me." He presses and I straighten up.

"And how do you know that? You're the one they tried to kill." His demeanor doesn't change with it interrogating. I deeply wish it had at least faltered. Because the only option of who they were after becomes.

"'Remember, we're taking the hostage alive or the boss will have our hides.' That's what the first one said when the other drew a gun on me. Then he started tearing the place apart. The second one confirmed it before getting ready to pull the trigger. That's when Darkstar busted through the door and tore into them." His words register slowly and the implications. I know he has to be right or it wouldn't fit otherwise. But that doesn't explain, Why! Why in the world would the rebels target Y/n?!

"Rufus, what in the world can we even do?" If the tenels were after Y/n and their informant is actually a Turk. We're being attacked on both sides. Our hands are tied and our every move is likely monitored.

"Something, we can't just do nothing, not now. We've got to protect Y/n." For once in our lives, it seems Rufus and I are on the same page. The only problem is how are we going to do this?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work i also have on Wattpad, but this will be slightly different from that one. Having tweaks and hopefully better overall quality of the same story.


End file.
